Lexia O'Connor Toretto
by Irisflower101
Summary: Lexia O'Connor Toretto is Brian's adopted daughter after her parents failed to give her the life she needed. Now when Lexia is thrown into the mission of finding who murdered Letty, She will soon realize what it's like to have a family that cares about her. Takes place during the fourth movie.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Lexia O'Connor Toretto is Brian's adopted daughter after her parents failed to give her the life she needed. Now when Lexia is thrown into the mission of finding who murdered Letty, She will soon realize what it's like to have a family that cares about her. Takes place during the fourth movie.

Lexia O'Connor Toretto watched as her father, Brian, talked with a women who's name was Letty.

Brian had adopted Lexia a couple months back after she got taken away from them due to child neglect, child abuse and unstable home.

Her parents were both jacked up. Mother was a drug addict and her father was an alcoholic.

Lexia had been found by Brian after she ran away and he took her home. Then Brian put the police into it and two days later Lexia was in Brian's care and soon it became permanent.

Then Brian told her about Dom and the rest of the crew so she decided if he ever got back together with Mia then her name might as well be Lexia O'Connor Toretto.

" Letty I can't put you at risk. Braga is dangerous". Brian said and Lexia watched as Letty just glared

" It's ride or die Brian! I want Dom to come home! I have to do this"!

" I understand Letty but if something happens to you".

" I don't care. As long as Dom comes home then I'll risk it. You remember the deal".

" You bring in Braga and Dom's pardoned and can come home".

" Good". Letty says and looks at Lexia " Alright Bri I have to ask who is this kid"?

" I'm Lexia O'Connor Toretto".

" You have a kid Brian"? Letty said only paying attention to Lexia's first name

" Well not biologically".

" How'd he find you".

" I ran from my parents. Mother a drug addict, father an alcoholic. They both beat me and let me do whatever I wanted. Brian took me home and two days later bam! I'm staying with him then another bam! I'm his daughter".

" You saved her life. I'll keep in touch. Later kid".

" Bye Letty". Lexia and Brian said at the same time

" I'm going to work be safe alright"?

" Your working tonight"?

" Night shift. I'll be home by twelve. I love you".

" I love you to".

Brian gave Lexia a hug before he went to work and Lexia waited ten minutes before getting in her own car. A Toyota Supra like Brian had five years ago.

" Your dad know your here"? Letty asked as she saw Lexia arrive at the street race.

" No. Plus I'm not racing. I don't know how".

" You know how to drive right"?

" Yeah so"?

" Your car got NOS hidden in it"?

" Yes".

" Cash"?

" Yup".

" Then just give it all you got kid".

Lexia smiled and Letty smiled to. There was something about the kid that Letty liked. She was a rebel like she was. Plus the teen reminded Letty of herself in a way.

" Alright kid like I said give it all you got". Letty said " Ride or die".

" Ride or die". Lexia said with a smirk and Letty smiled as the teen took off with a scream of excitement.

Lexia was smiling the whole time she was racing and just as Letty thought she was gonna lose, since the teen was in last, Lexia pressed the NOS and passed the other three racers and won the race.

" Nice work kid". Letty said with a smile and Lexia collected the money before looking at Letty.

" Thank you".

" You did it kid. Now your dad can never know about this got it".

" I already do". Brian said coming from the crowd

" Dad I...".

" Home now. And Letty stay away from Lexia".

" Dad it wasn't her fault".

" I don't care Lex! Go home NOW"!

Lexia watched as Brian's hand went up and she gasped as she suddenly saw her mother about to smack her.

She flinched and Brian looked at her concerned.

" Lex I'm not...".

Lexia moved away from Brian and quickly got in her car, driving off at full speed.

" Brian what's the big deal. I was fifteen". Letty said with a shrug

" Letty she's not you! I don't want this life for her".

" Hate to break it to you Buster but she entered this life the moment she met you".

Letty walked passed Brian who just stared after his friend and watched her drive away with a smirk on her face.

" He's not gonna hurt you Lexia. He's not gonna hurt you. Your safe alright? Get it together". Lexia told herself as she arrived back at her and Brian's apartment and stashed her money before getting in the shower.

" Lex"? Brian called as he walked in hoping his daughter would be home and let out a sigh of relief as he heard the shower.

He sat on the couch and put on the tv and thought about Lexia.

Lexia wasn't an O'Connor by blood but hell she might as well be. She was stubborn like an O'Connor which meant no matter what Brian said Lex would do whatever. Like tonight.

Brian had to admit Letty had a point when she said he had already brought Lexia into the life he never wanted for her. He wanted her to be normal. He wanted himself to be normal but they were far from it.

Lexia had even almost been sent to Juvie a couple weeks after she had been with him. She had been popping cars since the fear of being taking away scared her to death and she had even sold around five of them incase she had to run. The teen girl knew her cars.

She even had a backpack stuffed with clothes and probably around twenty five maybe thirty thousand dollars. She had had it all planned out. The escape plan if Brian beat her, which he would never in his entire life think of doing, or if Lex felt he would give her up. He found the backpack yesterday and was gonna talk about it tonight.

" Dad"? Lexia called out as stepped out of the shower " Are you home"?

" Yeah Lex I'm here".

" K. Be out in a minute

" Lex can we talk".

" I know street racing is dangerous but I wanted to feel what it's like. Did you see me?! I felt so free. So alive"!

" I know the feeling Lex but you can get hurt".

" I was fine. I stayed behind then at the last minute I pressed the NOS and I won"!

" I don't want that life for you Lex".

" Then life do you want for me? A normal one? Incase you haven't noticed dad were far from normal".

" You've got me there but maybe you should go to school".

" I got my GED already".

" What?! Your fifteen"!

" I dropped out half way through the freshmen year. I wasn't good or smart enough so I just got my GED".

" Your always gonna be good and smart enough. You just have have faith alright"?

" I will".

Brian smiled and then got serious again. He pulled the backpack from behind him and saw Lexia tense.

" I...I ummm". Lexia stuttered

" I'm not mad but Lex I will never in my entire life hurt you alright. Your mine forever. Nothing you could say or do would make me not want you".

Lexia stared at Brian before hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her and the father and daughter stayed hugging for a couple more seconds before pulling away.

" I want to see Letty". Lexia said

" Well your probably gonna see her everyday. We gotta make sure everything's perfect for her".

" Nothing will go wrong right? The plan will work"?

" It'll work".

" Promise".

" I promise".

Two weeks later

" You promised me it'll work! It didn't work! Letty is dead"!

" Lex...".

" Aunt Letty is dead! She got murdered! The plan was flawed! You lied to me"!

Lexia slammed the door to the apartment and Brian called after her but it was to late. The teen was already speeding off down the street and Brian felt something in his stomach twist as if he knew his daughter was going to get hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexia sped off to a street race, mad at the world. Brian had said the plan would work. It didn't work!

" Hey there she is! Speedy"! The racers called as Lexia arrived with a smirk on her face.

" How much we betting". Lexia asked

" Five grand. You entering"?

" Dam right I am".

" Hey Speedy". A girl from the crowd said before Lexia took off " I'm sorry about what happened to Letty. I know you were close".

" Thanks. Letty this is for you. Ride or die baby".

As the race started Lexia gave it everything she had. She had gotten the name Speedy after she never slowed down and Letty was the one who had started it.

Lexia won the race no problem and collected the twenty grand before taking off, just as the cops arrived.

The teen shoved the money into her jacket pocket and zipped it up. Nobody ever looked in her pockets.

Lexia was about three blocks from home when a car suddenly crashed into her. Her car flipped over and over five times until it finally stopped, landing upside down.

Lexia saw the other car was trashed also and she tried to stay awake but couldn't and allowed herself to fall into the darkness.

Linebreak

Brian's heart literally stopped as he saw the hospital was calling him. His fear had come true.

" Brian O'Connor"? The doctor said

" Yes".

" I'm calling about your daughter Lexia. She's been in a car accident and I assure you it wasn't her fault".

" I'm on my way".

Brian speeded down the road and swerved in and out of traffic, not caring people were honking. The only thing he cared about was getting to Lexia.

He saw Lexia's car along the way and then saw the other car. He pictured how the crash went and he hated how Lexia must've looked. So terrified.

He arrived at the hospital and was led to his daughter's room. She was awake and only had minor injuries. Thank god.

" Lex". Brian said as he saw her and tears of relief formed in his eyes

" Dad". Lexia breathed and hugged her father

" You alright". Brian asked as he pulled away

" A few broken ribs and a few cuts and scrapes but other then that I'm fine".

" You scared the hell out of me".

" I scared myself. The other car came out of nowhere. I was almost home".

" I know your cars still there".

" I was so scared". Lexia sobbed and Brian once again pulled her into a hug. " Don't leave me".

" I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere".

Brian and Lexia stayed hugged for a couple more minutes before they headed home.

" I won". Lexia said as they started to drive knowing Brian would know what she meant

" How much".

" Twenty grand".

Lexia pulled out the cash and handed it to Brian who surprisingly gave it back.

" Your gonna need it to buy a new car". Brian said with a smile and laughed as his daughter squealed in excitement. " In a couple days were getting you a new car".

" Thank you"! Lexia shouted and hugged her father

" You know what you want"?

" A black 2010 Mazda CX-7 i Sport. I've been looking at cars around town and I found one that's around fourteen grand".

" If that's what you want".

" It is".

" Alright then".

The father and daughter arrived home and Lexia saw Letty's murder was on tv. She turned the channel and Brian saw her try not to cry.

Brian sat next to Lexia and she buried her head in his chest and began to cry.

" I miss Aunt Letty". Lexia sobbed

" Me to Lex". Brian said " Me to".

Linebreak

Lexia drove to the funeral in her new car a couple days later. She saw Brian with a co-worker and stayed in the back.

She let out a sob and once the funeral was done she drove off, not even glancing at her father.

On her way home all the memories she had of her and Letty came to mind.

" Alright kid this race is for three grand. You got this". Letty said

" Thanks Aunt Letty".

" Give it all you got Speedy"! Letty shouted as Lexia took off and she smiled when the teen won no problem.

" Aunt Letty I did it"! Lexia shouted as she got out of the car

" Ride or die kid".

" Ride or die".

Linebreak

" This is amazing"! Lexia shouted as she sat in the passenger seat while Letty drove up the ramp of a truck and they went flying through the air.

" Don't tell your father"! Letty shouted with a smirk

" I won't trust me"!

Letty laughed and the car landed with a thud and they sped up as the cops were chasing them.

" Ever reached 200 mph". Letty asked

" No".

" Well your about to"!

Letty pressed the gas and Lexia screamed with excitement as they reach 200 mph and Letty smiled at the teen.

Linebreak

" Aunt Letty that was my dad"! Lexia said with a laugh through the walker talkie as the police were chasing them after a street race

" Well there's no way he can catch us if he's with the police then". Letty said with a smirk

Lexia laughed even harder knowing Letty was right. Her father may break the rules but never around other cops, well most times.

" Letty"! Brian shouted as he pulled up next to her " Pull over now"!

" If you can catch us"! Letty shouted with a child like smirk and sped up with Lexia laughing right beside her.

Linebreak

Lexia and Letty both raced through the streets with two other cars behind. The race was for six grand and Letty entered only because Lexia wanted to see if she could beat her.

The teen was good Letty had to admit but she still had a lot to learn. Lexia was right behind Letty and she smirked at the determined look on the teens face.

" How'd you take that turn without going so far out". Lexia asked as Letty won the race and they were at dinner in a small diner

" Switch gears right when you make the turn and don't slow down. It'll make it easy".

Lexia nodded and Letty smiled a couple nights later as she saw the teen do as she told her and win the race.

" I did it"! Lexia shouted " I made the turn"!

" I knew you could do it". Letty said with a smile " Speedy".

" Speedy"?

" You never slow down and you kick every other racers ass kid. It's the perfect fit".

" I like it"!

Letty smiled and smirked at the next race as people called Lexia, Speedy.

Linebreak

" You'll be careful right Aunt Letty? You'll come back". Lexia said as Letty was about to leave

" I'll come back kid. Here, take this". Letty said

Letty gave Lexia a small silver cross on a silver chain and the teen noticed it was exactly like Letty's only smaller.

" This cross is a reminder of me alright? Inside this cross holds all of our memories. Never let this go Lexia. Hold on to it forever". Letty said

Lexia nodded and put the chain around her neck. Letty smiled and gave her niece a hug.

" I love you". Lexia said as they pulled away

" Love you to kid. Stay safe and I'll see you soon. Always remember no matter where I go I'll always be with you".

" I'll always remember".

Letty gave Lexia another quick hug and smiled before walking out, ready to go undercover.

Linebreak

The last memory stabbed Lexia right in the chest. That was the last time she had seen Letty and she felt herself start to cry.

Lexia didn't even notice that she had stopped at the car or was at home until Brian tapped on her window.

She jumped and turned the car off. Brian opened her door and pulled her into a hug.

" Why do people have to go". Lexia cried

" I don't Lex. I ask myself that question everyday. I guess heaven needed another angel".

Lexia cried for a couple more minutes before she pulled herself together and went inside the apartment with Brian.

A couple days later Lexia followed Brian. She hot wired a car of course and watched as Dominic Torreto had a man hanging out the window.

Brian ran in and Lexia just waited outside and saw Dom turn around which meant her dad was already upstairs.

A couple minutes passed and Lexia gasped as Dom dropped the guy and her father quickly grabbed him.

" Uncle Dom"! Lexia shouted and

Dom turned around just as Lexia caught up to him.

" Who the hell are you". Dom asked

" I'm Lexia. Lexia O'Connor T...".

" You Brian's kid"?

" Yes well I'm his adopted daughter not biologically".

" You'd be better off somewhere else. Good luck Lexia".

Dom took off running and Lexia stared after him before Brian called her.

" LEX! Where's your car"? Brian asked

" Ummm that one". Lexia said nervously and Brian's eyes widened as he saw the car his daughter was pointing at.

" You hot wired a car"?!

" You would've recognized me".

Brian took a deep breathe and ran a hand through his hair. Sometimes Lexia drove him insane but how could he be mad since he did stuff like this when he was her age?

" Your grounded and next time you hot wire a car I'm taking your car keys and putting a tracker on you".

" Fine".

" Get in and lets go. Leave the car".

Lexia nodded and got in her father's car along with the guy that was hanging out the window.

Brian took Lexia home and later that night Lexia listened as her father told her about a race that was gonna take place tomorrow night.

" So I'm coming with you". Lexia said with excitement

" Unless you wanna stay here". Brian said with sarcasm in his voice and smiled

" I'm in"!

Brian laughed and that morning him and Lexia were on there way to the race where Brian and Dom would be reunited again.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexia and Brian arrived at the race that night and Lexia smiled as she saw so many racers.

" Wow so this is what a big race looks like". Lexia said seeing the huge crowd

" Don't get any ideas". Brian said seriously

" I won't do it...yet".

Brian glared at his daughter who just smirked and enjoyed seeing so many different people.

Lexia and Brian got out of the car and were taken up a level to where Braga's main man Campos was hitting golf balls on to a net the hung above all the cars.

There was three other racers there besides Brian and of course Dom was on of them. Campos had Fenix and Ralf sitting at a table watching over everyone and Gisele who was standing by them.

"You all know why you're here?" Campos asked, hitting another golf ball. "Good drivers, are a dime a dozen. Man every corner's got a chingalera tuner racing for pinks. That's not what Braga's got me looking for." He lined up another ball and swung. "Braga's got me looking for someone who we sell their abuelita to be behind the wheel. Someone who dives there 10 second car, not in a straight line but to push it and make it threw places no one else would take it."

"So what are we hauling?" Dom questioned bluntly, earning a glance from Campos's men.

"For the money Braga's paying, you don't need to know." Campos smirked

"You just said you wanted real divers." Dom stated, tilting his head. "A real diver know's exactly what's in his car."

Campos shook his head and took a sip of his beer. Fenix stood up and smiled. "A real diver? Nobody's forcing you to race."

"Are you the boss? Or am I talking to the boss"?

Fenix looked taken back for a split second but quickly coved it with a smirk.

"Do I look like a boss?" He asked, licking his lips.

"Papi." Campos called, getting Dom's attention. "My job is to find the best drives. Period. Who ever wins the race gets the info." Campos stated as Gisele passed out a GPS to everyone. "We cool"?

Gisele held the GPS out to Dom but he didn't move. "Are we cool"?

"Yeah, we're cool." Dom nodded taking the GPS.

"Ah na, we ain't cool man." One on the racers said. "Who's closing these streets?"

Campos laughed and smirked. "No one. That's the point."

" I wanna race". Lexia said and Campos looked at her with a smirk

" You wish to race kid? You got it". Campos said and had Gisele give Lexia a GPS " You win you get the spot".

" Awesome". Lexia said and took the GPS no problem and bought a Mazda from someone at cheap price.

" Lex". Brian said " Be careful alright".

" Ride or die". Lexia said and just stared ahead.

The racers took off and Brian was shocked as Lexia passed him right away and two other racers.

Lexia switched gears as she made the first turn and Dom stared at the way she drove.

She drove like a Torreto and Dom also noticed she drove like Letty but that was impossible. Wrong.

Lexia smiled as she felt like a real racer and Dom had to admit the kid could drive.

The teen looked back hoping to see her father but he was nowhere in sight. Where did he go?

Lexia shrugged knowing her father would show up at some point and she was right for a few minutes later Brian came out of nowhere.

Dom pressed the NOS followed by Brian but Lexia knew better. She waited a couple seconds and saw her father spin out.

She passed Brian and was neck and neck with Dom. Dom won by a split second but everyone was cheering for Lexia for she almost beat Dominic Toretto.

" Lexia right"? Dom said

" Yeah". Lexia said bluntly

" Nice job kid".

" Thanks Uncle Dom".

Dom stared at Lexia then for the first time noticed the small cross around her neck.

" Where'd you get that". Dom said

" Aunt Letty gave it me. Why"?

Dom was about to question Lexia until Brian arrived and looked pissed.

"At least we know you can't beat me straight up." Brian snapped, striding over to Dom angrily.

"I didn't know there was any rules." Dom replied in a steady voice.

" Now that's what I call real diving." Fenix laughed, clapping his hands then looked at Lexia " You my young driver are very talented but I can only allow one spot".

"No, that's bullshit man." Brain yelled trying to get in Dom's face.

Fenix turned to Brian and sent him a look. "Go, cry to your mama, alright"?

Brian growled and got in his car while Lexia followed and waved at Dom good bye.

" Lexia". Dom whispered and saw the teen had dropped a picture.

It was of her and Letty at a street race. Dom looked at the back of it and saw Letty's hand writing.

" Lexia, never slow down. Live life on the dangerous side no matter what your father says. I love you Speedy! Always Ride or die kid. Love Aunt Letty".

Dom reread the back a couple times trying to process that Letty knew Lexia for a while before he saw Lexia pull back up and look for the picture.

" Kid". Dom said and handed the teen the picture

" Thanks Uncle Dom". Lexia said with a smile and Dom watched as the teenager just speeded out, not really caring people were everywhere.

Brian and Lexia got a hotel room for a couple nights and Brian was coming up with a plan to get in the race.

" Can't you just place an illegal drug on someone or something like that". Lexia said and Brian's head shot up

" Lexia you are a genius". Brian said and kissed his daughters forehead before making a call.

" Glad I could help". Lexia said with a smirk

Campos invited all his racers to a party at an abandoned warehouse the next night. The music was blasting and Brian was shooting pool while Lexia was just hanging around.

"That's too bad about Dwight, having the feds raid your house the same night you make the team." Brian stated, pushing through the crowd to get to Dom "So unfortunate."

"I wish I could say I'm surprised to see you here". Dom said " What's to stop someone from telling them you're a cop?" He asked

"Probably the same thing that's keeping me from telling them why you're really here." Brian countered simply.

" So you have a kid". Dom said as he saw Lexia dancing with someone

" Yeah. Saved her from parents who abused her and didn't give a shit".

Dom watched as Brian took a swig of his beer before continuing on his story.

" Father was an alcoholic and the mother was a drug addict. I met Lex after she ran away and I took her home. I got the police involved and before I knew it She was mine".

" You saved her life Buster". Dom said and smiled as Lexia was laughing.

" Dom, you should've seen how skinny she was. I took her to the doctors a week after she'd been with me and she only weighed eight pounds. She's still under weight but at least I can't really see her ribs anymore".

" You can't really tell I mean look at her Bri? She seems like a child you wouldn't expect to be abused or under weight".

Brian glanced over his shoulder and smiled as he saw Lexia dancing with a group of people.

Campos came over and sat with Dom and Brian while Lexia was playing pool.

The teen played two games of pool before she walked over to Brian, Dom and Campos.

"So what's Braga about?" Brian asked.

"You know, he's just one of us." Campos answered. "Came up from the streets, now he's a shot caller. The boss of bosses. See all these cats in here?" He pointed to the room. "Anyone of them would die for Braga."

"Including you"? Lexia asked, curious.

"Especially me." Campos replied, with a smile. A bulky man came toward the group and leaned down, whispering something into Campos's ear. His expression changed and he stood up. "Enjoy the party fellas. Clubs your, whatever you want, booze, broads it's all good."

As Campos left Brian turned toward Dom.

"Braga's mine." Brian said. "I'm taking the whole house down".

Brian got up and walked around while Lexia noticed Dom staring at her.

" Alright Uncle Dom spill it". Lexia said

" How do you know Letty". Dom said seriously

" I met Aunt Letty when she came back to LA after you left. She didn't tell me the whole story but she mentioned your name a lot. I met her at a street race and she became my mentor. We drove from cops, jumped off a ramp from the back of a truck, Aunt Letty was the best. She gave me this cross the last day I saw her and told me she'll always be with me and hold on to this cross so I have".

" Sounds like Letty". Dom said with a smirk then his face changed to sadness

" She wanted you to come home you know? That's all she talked about".

Before Dom could respond Brian called her over and it was time to leave.

" I'll see you soon". Lexia said with a smile before walking away

" Lexia"! Dom called and the teen whipped around " Ride or die".

" Ride or die". Lexia repeated with a smirk and walked out, the door shutting behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**An- For this whose are wondering Lexia will go on till the 7th movie and even after that! Enjoy! **

Lexia and Brian were once again on the move. Brian's GPS had vibrated a few hours after the party and left in the morning with Lexia.

Lexia weaved in and out of traffic when Brian got a phone call from work.

" Yeah". Brian answered

" That's your this traffic violation in less then three blocks. Slow it down O'Connor".

" I'm not the one driving and she's doing fine".

Brian hung up and smirked as Lexia shifted gears and went faster.

" Slow down. We're almost there". Brian said and Lexia only sped up with a smirk " Lex".

" Alright fine". Lexia said and slowed down and Brian and her swapped seats before entering the warehouse where the GPS led them.

Lexia and Brian noticed everyone else was already there and Brian began to panic as they were putting trackers in the cars.

" Shit". Brian said and Lexia started trying to pull the tracker they already had.

Lexia yanked the tracker out and put it in the NOS can that was in the cup holder just as the new tracker was put in.

" Good job". Brian said and saw Lexia's door open

" No tag alongs". One of Campos's men said

" She's my daughter and I'm not leaving without here. So either she stays or I go".

Campos nodded and they closed Lexia's door with a glare

The racers were all loaded into a truck, that was used for transporting furniture, and we're on their way to Mexico.

As the truck drove Brian went to call someone but had no service.

" That sucks". Lexia said and put on her iPod so her and Brian had music and looked at the picture of her and Letty.

" You can't tell Dom about Letty". Brian whispered

" I know dad. I'm not an idiot plus I don't want you to get the shit beat out of you".

" Gee thanks".

" No problem dad".

Brian smirked and after what felt like hours before the truck finally pulled over, it was night now and it looked like they in the desert somewhere.

"Welcome to Mexico." Gisele greeted, as her men loaded our cars. "There are helicopters and surveillance cameras that scan for heat signatures at the border. But there are blind spots that I can get you through via satellite. There can be no margin for error. So you must follow my every direction. Any questions"?

"I thought Fenix was going to be here." Dom stated, leaning against his car.

"He'll meet you out there." Gisele assured, logging something into the G.P.S. "Alight everybody sink up. Good luck."

Everyone filed into their cars and headed out in the middle of the desert.

Gisele's voice came threw the G.P.S and told everyone that the satellite link up was engaged. A car moved in front of everyone and somehow Brian knew it was Fenix.

"Stay close to Fenix. He'll lead you across." Gisele's voice advised.

Fenix shifted gears and sped ahead, Dom moved out of the set formation and Dom was to the left of Fenix's car. A mountain was coming up and at the last possible moment, Dom swerved and joined back into the formation.

Fenix led everyone through an underground tunnel that was dimly lit and compact. It didn't seem like long before the racers exited the tunnel, Gisele never stopped badgering everyone and Lexia was ready to smack her.

Everyone came to a stop in front of a group of men, Fenix pulled in next to their hummers and got out. "Sloppy." Fenix spat, slamming his door. "Very sloppy."

Everyone got of the cars and Fenix was pointing a gun to one of the drivers head.

"Hey, boss man." Dom called. "Only pussy's run nitro meath."

"What did you say?" Fenix asked shocked, lowing the gun slightly.

" I said only pussy's run nitro meath."

Lexia tried not laugh at Dom and couldn't hide a smirk.

"You looked under my hood?" Fenix questioned angrily, advancing toward Dom. "I'm talking to you." He stated, when he stopped in front of Dom who just stayed staring "Got something on your mind"?

"'70s Plymouth." Dom said. "Her name was Letty, and somebody wrecked her car."

Fenix hesitated. "I wrecked her car." He confessed, smugly. "Do you remember her face? 'Cause I don't. Last time I saw it, it was burning".

Lexia glared at Fenix and left her blood boil.

" Now what". Fenix said

"I'm going to enjoy what happens next." Dom stated simply an smiled.

The cars all exploded and all hell broke loose. Fenix's men started shooting and after a couple moments Lexia stood like a deer in headlights as a gun was pointed to her temple.

Lexia felt herself stop breathing. The guy was about to pull the trigger and the teen felt herself let out a small scream as she heard a gun go off.

Brian's gun was the one that off. He shot the guy in the head and ran over to his daughter.

" Lex! Lexia"! Brian shouted, shaking his shocked daughter " You alright"?

" Yeah...yeah I'm okay". Lexia said and got in a hummer with Brian. " He left".

" We'll find Fenix". Brian growled

Brian and Lexia looked at Dom who was beating the hell out of one of the guys.

" Dom lets go"! Brian shouted but Dom only looked at him "Come on, get in the fucking car. Let's go"! Brian yelled again.

Dom hopped in the back and Brian took off, not once looking back

" Lex you alright". Brian said as Lexia still looking shaken up

" Yeah. Yeah I'm...okay dad don't...don't worry".

" I'm always gonna worry. Now are you alright".

" It scared the shit out of me alright"! Lexia shouted " I thought I was gonna die with the gun to my head! I almost died once and I'm not ready to go"!

Brian and Dom stared at Lexia and Brian felt so helpless as she started to cry.

" I'm not gonna let anything happen to you Lex alright? I promised you that the moment I met you and I'm gonna keep it till the day I die ".

Lexia just nodded and smiled as Dom said those three words that meant so much.

" Ride or die". Dom said with a smirk

" Ride or die".

Brian pulled over under a highway to make a phone call and Dom saw for the first time how small Lexia really was.

Brian wasn't lying when he said the kid was small but Dom never realized how small. She looked like a walking twig since she only probably weighed at least close to ninety pounds.

" I'm small aren't I". Lexia said as she noticed Dom stare at her " I used to weigh eighty pounds now I weigh eight nine. I'm still under weight but I'm getting there".

" Parents didn't feed you". Dom asked

" Nope. I had to fend for myself when I was eight. I learned how to pick pockets, wallets, purses and I learned how to hack by the time I was thirteen. Then I learned how to pop cars and sold em for money".

" You sure your not Brian's kid biologically"?

Lexia gave a small laugh and Dom smiled. This kid had changed his life within a matter of seconds and just like Brian, he would protect her no matter what the cost.

" So this what sixty million dollars looks like." Dom stated, staring down at the shipment as he pulled it out of the trunk

"Yeah. We got to get you to a doctor." Brian commented, watching the blood drip from Dom's wound.

"No, we got to find a place to hid this." Dom countered, pointing to the container.

"I got a spot." Brian nodded, before putting the shipment back in the car.

Brian took Dom and Lexia to the police impound yard. They got past the gate and parked it in the back.

"Are you sure about this". Dom asked as they got out of the car

"Yeah." Brian said. "The last place they'll check is their own impound yard. Trust me."

" You do trust us right"? Lexia added

Dom looked at Lexia and stared into those ocean blue eyes that reminded him so much of Brian.

" Yeah kid I trust you". Dom said and Lexia smiled

"You know, I've been thinking." Brian said . "When you blew up your car back there you blew up mine too."

"Yeah." Dom raised an eyebrow, not knowing where this was heading.

"Yeah, so now you owe me a ten second car." Brian summarized.

Lexia smirked along with Dom.

"Is that right"? Dom said and moved to the right and found a nice looking silver and black car. Elbowing the window in he unlocked the door. "Now we're even".

" For now". Lexia said with a smile and Dom saw the teen looking at cars

" That one is perfect". Dom said as he saw a small black car " It's yours now kid".

Lexia smiled and found the spare set of keys inside.

" Oh people are idiots". Lexia joked with a smirk and followed Dom and Brian down the road.


	5. Chapter 5

Brian called Mia and told her where they were. They were in a cabin Dom owed and Lexia held her cross against her heart.

" I miss you Aunt Letty". Lexia said

It didn't Mia long to get to the cabin and Brian opened the door for her.

" So this is your idea of keeping me away from him". Mia said stepping inside

" Your the only one I could call". Brian replied and closed the door.

" He's my brother of course".

" Hey mom". Lexia said not even thinking about it and saw Dom smirk at Brian and Mia's face

" Brian you have a kid"? Mia said

" Well not biologically. I'm Lexia O'Connor Torreto".

" Mia but you already know that".

Lexia smiled and Mia noticed how small she was just like Dom had.

Mia moved to inspect Dom's wound, taking off the bandage so she could look more closely.

"Bullets not in there". Mia concluded, moving to her supplies. "I'm going to clean it and stitch it up. It's going to hurt".

Dom smirked a little. "Bet you're going to enjoy this."

"A little." Mia admitted with a smirk

After Mia was finished, she called in for some Chinese take-away.

" Want some of this". Mia asked passing Dom some food

" Yeah". Dom said

" It's spicy".

" I like it hot".

"Dom, what are you doing"? Mia scolded, seeing him start to eat before grace.

"You reached first, you have to say grace". Brian said with a smirk

Dom took a sip of beer before starting. "Thank you lord, for blessing this table. With food, friendship and family".

" I've never had Chinese before and I love it". Lexia said taking a bite

" You want mine Lex"? Mia said as she couldn't finish hers and saw Lexia had eaten all her food.

" If you don't mind".

" No here take it sweetie. It's alright".

" Thanks mom".

" Your welcome". Mia said with a smile

Dom had gone into the back room to go through some of Letty's things that Mia had brought from the house and Mia and Brian were talking in the living room while Lexia was wandering around.

" Bri she's small". Mia said as she saw Lexia take a picture of the cabin from wall to wall

" She's almost ninety pounds now". Brian said taking a swig of beer

" Ninety! Brian how much did she weigh before"! Mia whisper shouted

" Eighty".

Before Mia could ask anymore questions, Brian explained everything to her.

" Tough kid". Mia said

Brian's phone started and he saw it was Letty then he was suddenly face to face with Dom.

" Dom". Brian started and Lexia came back out

" When were you gonna tell me". Dom said

" Dom what are you doing". Mia said

" When were you gonna tell me you were running Letty"!

Dom threw Brian against the floor and was throwing punches left and right.

" Let me explain...". Brian started and protected his face

" When were you gonna...". Dom said and threw Brian against the wall, knocking over a shelf.

" Uncle Dom! Dom! Stop it! Stop"! Mia and Lexia shouted

" You don't understand"! Brian shouted

" I don't understand"! Dom shouted frustrated

" Stop"! Mia shouted

Brian wrapped his legs around Dom's neck and Dom picked him up off the ground and dropped him.

"She did it for you Dom"! Brian screamed. " Dom let Brian go and stood up. "Letty came to me to clear you name in exchange for bring down Braga." "She just wanted you to come home." Brain stated " She did it for you"!

Dom looked out into space before walking away, wordlessly. Lexia followed while Mia stayed with Brian.

" She really did do it for you". Lexia said

" You knew didn't you! That's how you met Letty"! Dom shouted and Lexia suddenly became afraid

" Yes but I...".

" You lied straight to my face on how you met her! You really are an O'Connor"!

" I'm sorry"!

" Sorry doesn't cut it kid"!

" Uncle Dom"!

" Don't call me that"!

Dom suddenly turned around and Lexia thought he was gonna walk away again but instead he swung back around and slapped the teen in the face, knocking her to the floor.

Lexia shook in fear and Brian tackled Dom to the ground, punching him in the face.

" Touch my daughter again and I'll put a bullet through you"! Brian shouted as Mia pulled him off her brother

Lexia grabbed her face as she stood up and saw Dom go in, slamming the door.

" You alright". Mia asked

" Yeah. It's nothing new anyway". Lexia said with a shrug

" I'll see you soon". Mia said and have Lexia a hug good bye before she hopped in her car and left.

The next night Dom, Brian and Lexia arrived at Toretto house. Lexia thought it was nice and saw the famous number 1327.

" 1327". Brian said and Lexia knew he was thinking back to his first time being in the house

" Home". Lexia said and walked into the garage with Brian and Dom.

Dom was looking at a car and Lexia realized she wanted her Mazda.

Brian took her to get it and when they returned, within five minutes Mia was home with groceries.

She glanced at Brian before walking inside and Lexia smirked as she saw her father go after her.

" I'm sorry". Dom said

" I would've smacked me to to be honest". Lexia said and Dom smiled

" Letty teach you how to drive".

" That obvious huh"?

" Only a Torreto could drive like that".

" Well I am a Torreto". Lexia said with a smirk and Dom laughed

" Yeah kid you are. Your a Torreto for life".

Lexia smiled and Dom and Brian came up with a plan to get Braga. Dom made a phone call and Lexia heard the person on the other side was a women.

"Yes," A woman answered.

"It's Dom". Dom said

"I was just thinking about you." Gisele said "You know, when they gave you my number I was hoping you'd call. But not under these circumstances"?

"What circumstances? Me being alive"? Dom asked, seriously.

"Don't take it personally". Gisele stated. "It's just business".

"I got some business of my own". Dom countered. "Get Campos".

The was a pause of Gisele's end before the crew heard Campos's voice. "Ah huh?"

"Was that how Braga inspires loyalty? Killing his drivers"? Dom questioned.

"One can always find more drivers." Campos smirked. "It's just good business."

"I want to trade." Dom stated.

"Braga doesn't negotiate."

"Fine. Then you explain to him how all of a sudden 60 million dollars worth of product disappears." Dom threatened. "I know that can't be good for business."

"What do you want?" Campos caved.

"Six million cash. Delivered by Braga himself."

Campos laughed on the other end.

" I don't like being shot at. I ain't gonna put my neck out again unless he's got something to lose too". Dom said

"He'll never go for it." Campos shook his head.

"Either I deal with Braga, or you do."

There was a pause. "When and where"? Campos asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Brian, Lexia and Dom were at an abandoned overpass as they waited to meet Braga.

Lexia was chewing on her sweater sleeve nervously waiting. She knew she would probably meet Fenix again but this time could she handle it?

Now that she knew who had killed Letty all she wanted to do was put a bullet through the guys head.

" Kid what size you wear". Dom said as he saw how baggy the sweater was

" It's dad's". Lexia said knowing what Dom was thinking

" Good news is when we get this guy, you walk out of here a free man." Brian said, looking at Dom.

"Is that what they told you"? Dom said with a smirk

"Yeah, that's the deal".

" Do they still put milk and cookies out for Santa Clues"?

" No dad leaves a dozen of them soaking in the milk then he eats them and leaves me one". Lexia said with a smirk and Dom starting laughing while Brian rolled his eyes.

" Here, incase things go shitty." Brian said handing Dom a set of car keys.

"Just like old times." Dom smiled, taking the keys.

" Promise me if things do go shitty you'll find us". Lexia said to Dom and Brian

" Always ". Dom and Brian said

A series of cars pulled up in front of the three racers. Campos got out of one of the cars and walked toward them with Fenix following behind

"He's harmless, don't worry about him." Campos assured, nodding his head to empathize his point. "And, he's really sorry about Letty".

At the mention of Letty without a second thought, Lexia walked right up to Fenix and punched him in the face.

Dom quickly grabbed Lexia before Fenix could hit the small teen and stood in front of her just incase.

" You little bitch"! Fenix shouted and went to attack Lexia but Dom wasn't gonna let that happen.

" You touch her you go through me". Dom said and Fenix growled before backing up and standing next to Campos.

"Where's our stuff?" Campos asked, getting straight to the point

Brian backed up and opened the now empty container. "You mean the stuff that used to be in here, right"? Brian smiled. "Well you'll see it, when we see Braga. That was the deal".

"Don't worry. Braga keeps his word." Campos stated, before signaling to one of the cars. Braga stepped out and looked at least in his late fifties.

He walked toward everyone before he stopped in front of them and dropped a black duffle bag.

"Two million". Braga said " You get the rest when I get my property".

"I got a question for you"? Brian said " We're you wearing pink when you were cawing your way out of the El Barrio"?

Braga hesitated moving him eyes from side to side anxiously. Brian nodded and looked towards Dom and Lexia

"Your thinking what I'm thinking right"? Brian asked.

"He ain't Braga". Dom said.

As soon as the words left Dom's mouth F.B.I came storming in. Gun fire broke out and Brian, Dom and Lexia hit the floor, the imposter Braga with them .

"Get out of here." Brian yelled " Get out of here Dom. Take Lexia".

" No! Dad I'm not leaving you"! Lexia shouted as tears started streaming down her face

" I'll come back alright? I love you".

Lexia hugged her father and let out a sob. She couldn't lose him.

" I love you to". Lexia cried and was pulled away by Dom who looked at Brian's eyes.

No words were spoken but Brian knew what the look in Dom's eyes meant. I'll take care of her.

Dom and Lexia sped out of the chaos and Dom held Lexia's hand.

" If we have to go on the run he'll find you". Dom said

Lexia didn't say anything. She just stared out the window and continued to cry.

Dom and Lexia made it to the house and headed into the garage.

Dom worked on an engine and was surprised when Lexia worked on her car.

Dom watched as Lexia added new NOS in her car and smirked as he saw motor oil on her face.

"Everyone's looking for you." Brian stated as he walked in the garage

" Dad"! Lexia shouted and threw herself at her father

Brian held Lexia tight and when they pulled away, smirked as he saw her face covered in oil.

"I'm right here." Dom replied, not looking up but smiled

"It's nice you see you've gone with the times and switched to electronic fuel injection". Brian smiled, moving closer "It looks good".

Dom finally looked up and smirked. "Buster became a gear head."

" I'm going with you."

" I'm coming to". Lexia said

"We don't plan on bringing anyone back". Dom said seriously

"I know." Brian said and nodded

" Ride or die". Lexia said

Dom shook his head. "Hit that throttle." He asked. Brian smiled and did as he was told.

Mia was walking up the driveway with a big brown bag in her hands. Brian must've noticed too because he left Lexia and Brian and followed her into the house.

" She got my cookies". Lexia said with a smile and Dom started laughing

" Go get some". Dom said

" Uncle Dom I'm fifteen and I know what's going on in there".

Dom smacked his head on the hood of the car as he came back up and Lexia gave him a nervous smile.

" Do not ever EVER have sex got it". Dom said

" Got it". Lexia said

Dom continued working on the engine until Mia and Brian came back out.

" I love you mom". Lexia said hugging Mia as they were about to leave

" I love you to Lex". Mia said and held Lexia tight for a couple minutes.

" It was great seeing you again". Brian said and gave Mia a hug also.

"How do you say goodbye to your only brother"? Mia asked as she let go of Brian.

"You don't." Dom answered, taking her into a loving hug.

Everyone climbed into the charger as Mia and Dom pulled away and headed towards the Mexican boarder.


	7. Chapter 7

Dom, Brian and Lexia waited at the edge of a Mexican town just across the border waiting for Brage.

Gisele had called and agreed to give the crew some information. After that they followed the directions she gave everyone.

Gisele's directions led the group to a church that was currently under construction, great place to hide out. It didn't go unnoticed that all the guards were standing in front of.

Lexia was forced to stay inside the car. Brian didn't want her hurt but knowing the teen she would do whatever she wanted.

Lexia watched as the back door of the church swung open and Brian ushered Braga out.

Dom wasn't far behind, he helped Brian to the car and slammed the back side door shut on Braga.

" Braga". Lexia hissed from the front seat.

" Little racer". Braga said with a smirk

" You look at her I'll punch you in the face". Brian said seriously

" I'll snap your neck. We clear". Dom said

Braga just smirked and Dom punched him in the face.

Dom put his hand on the top of the car, making Brian start the engine.

"You'll make it a couple miles out, if you're lucky." Braga stated, smirking over at Brian as they drove.

" Shut your mouth before I shut it for you". Lexia snapped and Brian smirked

Sometimes it seemed Lexia was actually his. No wonder she always says not biologically. She's more like him then she realized.

Lexia has his temper, his protectiveness, they both were popping cars, and she had his eyes. The same deep blue eyes that could make someone's heart melt. Also was good with cars and she could probably beat him in a race if she wanted to.

He'd went to a couple of her races and she scared the shit out of him. The way she just floored it and smirked it made him feel terrified and proud at the same time.. She was free.

"You know where you're going"? Braga, laughing. "Wanna borrow my G.P.S".

"Where your boy at"? Brian taunted. " Huh? They going to show up or what"?

As Brian finished his sentence gun shots sounded.

"Be careful what you ask for." Braga smirked and behind them Dom weaved though cars, trying to stay directly behind Lexia and Brian.

Lexia noticed most of the people had guns pointed out their windows. She saw Brian's gun and grabbed it before rolling down her window, sitting on the window seal with her legs inside.

" Lex get inside now"! Brian said as he picked up speed and bullets were hitting the car.

"Just stop." Braga smiled, smugly. "Just stop the car."

The rear window shattered, spraying glass throughout the car. Bullets continued to come through the car, barely missing Brian's head.

Lexia suddenly gasped for two reason's. One, a white car flew over top of her. Two, she got shot and lost her balance.

" LEX"! Brian shouted as he saw Lexia drop the gun, to grab her wound, and had to quickly grab the hood of the car to keep her balance. She quickly threw her body inside the car and put pressure on her shoulder.

Blood was dropping on the seat and Lexia pulled out the bullet with a grunt. Brian watched as she quickly put pressure on it and found a car cloth along with duct tape.

" Really Lex". Brian said as his daughter duct taped the cloth to her shoulder

" Hey I work with what I got. You gotta another gun". Lexia said and Brian just glared " It was just a question sheesh".

"Right behind you." Dom's voice said though the walkie talkie. and saw the same white car from earlier was heading straight towards Brian and Lexia.

"Dad"! Lexia shouted

Brian caught on quick, switching gears again making the car accelerate and barely miss the white car.

" Dom, head to the tunnel. Lets use the tunnel". Brian said

They made it onto the open desert, and headed towards the tunnels Fenix had taken then through when he thought they were running for him.

Brain and Lexia were out in front, followed closely by Dom. One of the cars that was right next to Brian and Lexia made there way around Dom and slammed right into Lexia's side of the car.

Lexia was slammed against the door and grunted as her shoulder didn't like the hit against the car door.

Dom shot out the cars tires sending it into the air.

"Get out of here, Lexia." Dom spoke though the walkie talkie.

" I ain't going anywhere". Lexia said seriously " I'm going where my family goes".

"You sure you know where the tunnels are"? Braga asked, smiling over at Brian as he picked up speed "You sure"?

"Yeah, I think you should hold on." Brian stated. "This might hurt."

Brian smashed through the barrier of the tunnel and Lexia lurched forward, smacking her face against the dash.

" Ow". Lexia said as she rubbed her face

The only light in the tunnel was coming from Brian headlights until Lexia turned around and saw a second pair of lights. She knew it wasn't Dom since he would've said nothing which left only one person. Fenix.

Brian picked up speed and took a sharp right when they came to a fork in the road.

" Dad he's still there". Lexia said a little terrified

Fenix rammed the back of the car and Lexia looked at her father.

" Ride or die"? Lexia said

" Always" Brian said just as Fenix swerved right so he was next to the father and daughter.

As Braga yelled at him to hurry up, Fenix nodded before pulling ahead. Braga let out an evil laugh and Lexia whipped around and punched him in the face, knocking out a couple teeth.

" That's my girl". Brian said with a smirk glacing at Lexia who was smiling.

Fenix braked suddenly making Brian move around him. Brian rammed into the side of Fenix's car making him hit the wall. Speeding ahead Brian's car breaks gave out making him and Lexia drift sideways.

Seeing an opportunity, Fenix slammed right into Brian and Lexia the moment they were out the tunnel and the car rolled over and over.

Right when Lexia thought the car wouldn't stop rolling, it stopped. The teen was breathing hard and had blood dripping down from the right side of her face and could taste blood in her mouth.

Fenix pulled Braga from our wreckage helping him to safety. That son of a bitch. P

" You alright". Brian asked his daughter

" I think so".

Brian groaned and kicked the door open, falling out. Lexia followed him, and saw Fenix smirking as he spotted them. He started walking over with a gun in hand. He kicked Brian in the face and the stomach a couple time before pointing his gun at him.

" DAD"! Lexia shouted and had tears streaming down her face.

At the sound of Dom's car made Lexia smile and she saw him racing towards her and Brian. Fenix started shooting at the speeding car but Dom kept driving.

Before Fenix could move out of the way Brian grabbed Fenix's leg, holding him in place until Dom could crush him with his car, which was only a couple seconds.

Lexia made a face as she saw Fenix get hit but was kinda glad. He had killed Letty and now, he payed the price. The ultimate price.

Dom climbed out of his car and ran over to Brian and Lexia. Dom noticed Brian was clutching his stomach and groaning in pain while Lexia seemed fine other then the blood dripping for her head.

"Let me see that". Dom stated, pulling Brian's hand away and taking a good look at his wound. "Yeah, just keep pressure there. Lex you alright".

" Yeah I'm fine just help dad". Lexia said and heard sirens and choppers coming.

" You got to get out of here." Brian said, breathing heavily. " Dom you gotta take Lexia and leave".

"I ain't running anymore". Dom said.

" We stick together". Lexia added

"'Dom I gotta ask you something." Brian said, wincing a little.

"Yeah"? Dom said, awaiting his question.

Brian sat us a little. "You know I would have won that race if you didn't cheat right"?

"You hit your head hard." Dom nodded, smiling a little.

Brain laughed but grimaced as he did. "Don't make me laugh". He growled, leaning his head back.

The police car finally reached the trio and went straight for Dom.

" No. Uncle Dom don't leave me". Lexia cried and hugged him.

Dom hugged her back and felt his heart break as Lexia was kicking an screaming to be let go as an officer pulled her away from Dom.

" No! Uncle Dom! Let me go"! Lexia shouted and elbowed an officer in the face, making him let go of the teen girl.

" STOP"! Brian shouted as he saw another officer about to go after Lexia and winced as he shifted " It's self defense. She was abused before she became mine and panics when someone grabs her".

The officer stood down and Lexia stood protectively in Dom who had to smirk at his niece. She was just like her father.

" Lex I gotta go". Dom said and saw Lexia look at him with sadness

" No! We'll find a way! You can't leave me! I lost Aunt Letty! I'm not losing you to"!

Lexia launched herself at Dom and let out a sob. Brian stared sadly at his family and was helped into a car and the last thing he saw before he was driven away was Dom telling Lexia something.

" I'm always gonna be with you kid and no matter where you go, I'll find you".

Dom handed Lexia a picture and Lexia didn't even know the picture was taken.

It was her and Dom in the garage smiling at each which meant Mia had somehow taken it.

" I love you kid". Dom said

" I love you to".

Lexia let out a sob and found herself screaming as Dom was handcuffed and shoved into a car.

" Uncle Dom"! Lexia sobbed as he was driven away and the heart broken teen was left with the police all alone.


	8. Chapter 8

" Mom"! Lexi cried as Mia arrived at the police station looking frantic.

Lexia had called Mia when she was loaded into the police car and had explained everything.

The police wouldn't let Lexia see Brian until she was picked up by a parent.

" Lex". Mia breathed and hugged her daughter

" Have you seen dad".

" Yes he's doing fine. Just a few stitches and...Lex what happened to your arm"!

Lexia looked at her confused until she remembered she got shot and covered it with a cloth. Now the blood had soaked through her shirt.

" Oh yeah I forgot about that. I got shot". Lexia said nonchalant

" You got what!? We're taking you to the hospital".

" I already took the bullet out".

" In the car with your father who didn't say anything? Sheesh between you and him I don't know who's worse hiding injuries. You sure your not biologically Brian's"?

" I'm sure". Lexia said with a smile and Mia drove her to the same hospital Brian was at.

" Your lucky you didn't bleed out young lady". The doctor said as she stitched up Lexia

Lexia just shrugged and once the doctor was done the teen ran straight to her father, followed by Mia.

" Dad"! Lexia shouted as she saw Brian

" Lexia". Brian said and hugged his daughter then looked at Mia " Hey Mia".

" You scare the shit out of me". Mia said with a smile and kissed Brian as Lexia stepped back.

The teen pretended to gag and her parents both smirked.

" Dom's sentence is in a couple weeks". Mia said sadly

" What's gonna happen to him". Lexia asked

" Hopefully he gets something small". Brian said

" What is he doesn't".

Nobody answered. It was to painful to think about losing Dom. Hopefully his sentence wouldn't be to bad.

Two weeks later

Lexia sat with Brian and Mia in court. Today was Dom's sentencing and Lexia couldn't sit still. She tapped she foot against the floor, bit her finger nails, shifted in her seat and anything she could do.

" Relax Lex". Mia said holding her hand " We can do this".

"All rise." The judge said and took his seat. "Please be seated."

Lexia sat down and felt herself wanting to just run up to Dom but she couldn't do that and she knew when she saw Dom again it could be years if this didn't go we'll.

"Please rise Mr. Toretto." The judge asked, before addressing the court. "I've listened to the testimony, and taken into special consideration Agent O'Connors appeal of clemency on behalf of Mr. Toretto. That his actions directly resulted in the apprehension of know drug trafficker, Arturo Braga". There was a pause and Lexia sucked in a breathe "However, this judiciary finds that one right does not make up for a life time worth of wrongs".

Lexia felt her heart beat against her chest. "And as such I find I am forced to leave the maximum under California law. Dominic Toretto, you are here by sentenced to serve 25 years to life at the LomPoc maximum security prison system. Without the possibility of early parole. This court is adjourned."

" NO"! Lexia heard herself scream and as Dom walked by her he whispered " Ride or die".

Lexia fell on her knees and sobbed. Brian wrapped his arm around his daughter and they stayed on the floor for a couple minutes before heading home. Not the apartment but 1327. That was home.

Lexia walked through the front door and turned to Brian.

" What's the plan dad". Lexi said and both her parents smiled.

" You ready for a break out". Brian said with a smirk and Lexia had a similar smirk.

" Let's do this".

Brian, Mia and Lexia took three black Mazdas and chased after the bus that had Dom.

Lexia was on the side Dom was on and smirked as she saw him look out the window with a smirk also.

Dom watched as his family made the bus flip over and braced himself.

Lexia drove up to the bus and find Dom smirking like an idiot.

" Your insane kid". Dom said as he hopped in the passenger seat of Lexia's car " You steal this car"?

" The term is borrowed". Lexia said with a smirk and Dom laughed

" Hey Dom! Nice to see you". Brian said

" You to Buster".

Mia smiled and they drove to the abandoned house where they parked their actual car, which was Brian's and Dom's car, and took off.

" Where we going dad". Lexia asked

" Rio de Janeiro". Dom said said as he drove side by side with Brian " Vince is their".

" So Brazil? Sweet".

Brian and Mia smiled. The family was whole again and nothing was gonna change that.

" So is Uncle Vince nice". Lexia asked

" Somewhat". Brian said

" Brian". Mia said and turned around to face her daughter " It takes a while for him to accept new people into the family but you'll like him".

" Awesome".

" How's your wound kid". Brian asked

" Fine. I got it stitched up after mom found out".

" You got shot kid and you pulled it off like nothing. Now your a Toretto". Dom said with smirk

" Which neither of you would've told me about"! Mia said with a small glare " And you Brian your her father. You should've pulled over".

" Pulling over isn't an option when your being shot at Mia". Brian said

" Did you remember the first aid in the car"? Brian and Lexia smirked and Mia rolled her eyes " I told you it was under the seat".

" Braga was back there".

" And I punched him in the face". Lexia said with a smirk and high fived her father

" Nice work kid". Dom said

" Don't encourage her". Mia said

" She's a Toretto. It's in her blood".

" She's also an O'Connor". Brian said with a smile

" She's got your eyes Brian. She is yours". Mia said and Lexia smiled as Brian grabbed Mia's hand and added " She's ours".

" Your an O'Connor Toretto for life kid". Dom said

" I wouldn't have it any other way". Lexia said with smile


	9. Chapter 9

" Lex. It's time to get up". Mia said as she shook Lexia awake

Lexia groaned and Mia felt her forehead as she saw sweat drip down the teens face.

" Mom I'm fine and there's this thing call heat that makes you sweat". Lexia said

" Don't sass me".

" Sorry".

Brian pulled the car over to where they thought Vince was living and got out.

" Stay close alright". Brian said

" Got it". Lexia said and stepped closer to her parents

Brian grabbed Mia's hand and he led his family towards a stone stairway. Lexia grabbed Brian's hand as the people around them all had guns.

Lexia took a deep breathe as she saw more people come out of nowhere.

Brian squeezed Mia's hand tighter along with Lexia's and said "Let's get out of here."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." A gruff voice said from above, before spitting off some Spanish.

" Vince". Mia said and let go of Brian's hand to hug her friend

" Mia". Vince sighed happily, hugging her.

Vince then turned his attention to Brian who had a small smile on his face. "Buster."

Vince looked at Lexia and asked " Bri who's the kid".

" This is Lexia. Our daughter". Mia answered and smirked as she knew Lexia's famous line was coming.

" Well not biologically". Lexia said with a smile and Brian smirked

" Nice kid. Come on".

Vince led the family up more stone steps towards his house and Lexia walked next to him.

" So kid how old are you". Vince asked

" I turned sixteen a couple days ago".

"Is Dom here yet?" Brian asked.

Vince glanced over his shoulder and shook his head.

" When was the last time you heard from him"? Lexia asked

"A couple weeks ago, up in Ecuador somewhere.". Vince answered. " So, how's it feel"? He asked, looking over his shoulder at Brian.

Brian looked up and frowned.

"What's that"?

Vince slowed to a stop and turned around, smirking. "To be on the other side of a wanted poster"?

" Special". Lexia joked and Vince laughed while Brian and Mia smiled

Vince's wife, Rosa, made everyone a traditional Mexican meal. Vince glanced at Lexia as she helped Rosa and saw, just like everyone, how small the kid was.

" She weighs almost ninety". Brian answered as he knew what Vince was going to ask

" Damn small kid".

" Dinner's ready"! Lexia shouted

After dinner, Mia helped Rosa and Lexia sat with Vince and Brian.

" So kid you a racer". Vince said

" Damn right I am". Lexia said with a smirk " I almost beat Uncle Dom".

" She's not lying". Brian said

" Who taught you then". Vince joked

" Aunt Letty". Lexia said

It went silent. Lexia held her cross in her hands and realized it has been three months since Letty had died.

Three months. Three months of torture, pain and suffering.

" Aunt Letty gave me my race name". Lexia said after a couple minutes

" Buster Jr"? Vince said

" Speedy".

" How'd you get that".

" Never slow down. I just go for it".

" Scares the shit out of me". Brian said taking a swig of his beer

" Ever get in an accident". Vince asked and saw Brian tense up

" Once. I came from a street race the night Aunt Letty died and was three blocks from home. Then a car came out of nowhere and smashed into me". Lexia said and winced at the memory

" Ride or die".

" Yup".

Mia came back and sat next to Brian and Vince made sure Rosa wasn't around before speaking.

"So, listen. There's a job coming up. I was hoping Dom was going to be here by now but this ones clean enough that we can do it without him. It's a good gig. A couple of high end cars, easy targets. A guy I know is putting together a team to swipe them. Just need a few more willing bodies".

" I don't know Vince". Brian said

" Look, the way the car scene is down here we can unload them quick and get top dollar. It's easy money. From where I'm sitting, it looks like all three of you could use the pay day".

The next morning Brian, Mia and Lexia were sitting on a passenger train. Last night they'd gone over the plans for the job and decided it was worth doing.

Mia read a travel guide and Lexia was talking with Brian.

" Before you met me did you even want a kid". Lexia asked and Mia looked up from her travel guide

" Well eventually I did but when I met you I hadn't really thought about it. Then I became attached to you and I knew I would never let go. Also you turned my life around".

" Thanks dad".

Brian smiled and looked at Mia as she smiled.

"What are you reading"? Brian asked, leaning over the table towards Mia.

Mia glanced up and smiled bigger, gesturing to the book. " Travel guide." She answered. Brian took the book from her and scanned the page she was on.

"Tokyo, Moscow, Goa..." Brian read, glancing up.

"You want to know what all these places have it common"? Mia asked, smirking. Brian nodded and put down the book. "No extradition."

Brian's smile widened and he pulled her into a kiss while Lexia was pretending to gag.

" I'm gonna hurl". Lexia joked and smiled as Brian gave her a small playful shove.

The train officer enter the families cabin and Lexia nodded in his direction

" Here we go." Lexia said standing up and walking towards the officer. She purposely bumped into him, grabbing his arm and looking up " Oh, I'm so sorry".

"It's no problem miss." The officer smiled. Mia and Brian passed behind him, making an electronic copy of his badge. "Are you okay, miss"? He asked, concern in his words.

"I'm fine thanks."

Lexia moved away from him and followed Brian and Mia. They got to the car lock-up and used the guards copied badge to get through the door. Lexia called Vince as Brain smashed though the glass and grabbed the keys.

"Hey, Uncle Vince. We found them. Second to the last rigger".

" Nice work kid".

Vince hung up and Lexia looked at her father who had a concerned look on his face.

" Is something wrong with the car? Flat tire? Sensors? What"? Lexia asked

"DEA tags." Brian said holding up the keys. "These cars have been seized".


	10. Chapter 10

Vince and the team he hired started cutting a hole in the side of the train, big enough for the cars to fit through.

The metal was ripped away and Lexia smiled as she saw Dom standing there with Vince, arms crossed over his chest with a slight smirk.

"Look who showed up." Vince stated, stepping further into the train.

" Uncle Dom"! Lexia shouted and threw herself at him.

" Look at you kid. Sixteen and getting bigger everyday". Dom said with a smile

Mia hugged Dom next and Brian was last.

"Okay, okay." Vince interrupted. "Let's get this show on the road."

"I thought I told you to lay low". Dom said, pointing at Brian.

"We were running on fumes". Brian shrugged. "Had to make a call".

One of Vince's men snapped his fingers, gaining the crews attention.

"Hey, quit talking. We only have a two minute window."

"Let's go Vince." Dom stated, nodding his head towards the cars.

Vince nodded back and hopped in the first car. One of the other guys moved behind Lexia but called out to his partner.

"I'm taking to GT40." He stated

Lexia and Dom shared a look of suspicion. Dom turned his head slightly and eyeing the man.

The car Vince was in got pulled out of the train and onto the landing truck. Once the truck had released him and he had driven far enough, ZiZi the man who wanted the GT so bad moved forward. Dom stopped him and nodded to Mia.

"Ladies first." Dom said gruffly.

Mia took the hint and went towards the car. The other man moved to stop her but Brian got in his face, silently telling him there was no way in hell he was getting past him and over to Mia

"Hey." Mia called, getting ZiZi attention. "This car suits me better." She climbed in and the two guys Vince had hired shared a look.

Dom noticed that too and went over to Mia opened the drivers side door a little, leaning in to talk to her.

"Change of plans. Wait for my call." He ordered

Mia nodded and Dom shut the door again, watching as the car was pulled out and let go.

Once Mia was clear she made a sharp turn and started driving in the opposite way they had discussed with Vince.

"Hey." ZiZi called, watching her drive away with a angry expression. "Where is she going? Where is she going"?

He pulled a gun and pointed it at Lexia, who had frozen in shock.

Lexia couldn't breathe. She just stood there as a gun was pointed at her. The teen stared at Dom, fear in her eyes.

Dom stared back at Lexia and started fighting with ZiZi while Brian took down the other guy.

ZiZi ordered the rest of his men who were still on the loading truck to go after Mia.

As they tired to pull away from the train Lexia quickly jumped onto the back of the truck, grabbing a rope to stop falling.

" What was I thinking". Lexia said to herself as the truck dipped down and she held the roped tighter " Oh well no going back. Ride or die".

When the terrain flattened out, Lexia climbed up the rope and kicked the passenger in the face. Wrapping the rope around his neck, she hauled him out of the truck.

" I'm not that small". Lexia said with a smirk

Lexia swung herself into the vacant seat only to be met with a blow torch.

" You picked the wrong person to try an fry". Lexia said as she punched the guy in the face then kicked him in the stomach

Lexia thought that would've done at least something but it did nothing.

The driver got her pinned down and started lowering the torch towards her face.

Lexia saw it was burning the metal beside her head and had to think of something fast.

" Give up little girl". The guy taunted

" I'm no little girl". Lexia snapped and spit in his face before kicking him with both feet, the torch falling to the floor as she did. " Still think I'm little".

Lexia started punching the guy over and over and didn't realize she was driving toward the train until it was to late.

The teen smacked her head on the truck and felt blood drip down her face.

" Dad's not gonna be happy but it's technically not my fault". Lexia thought out loud and saw the driver was out cold. " You just got beat by a sixteen year old girl. How do you like that punk".

Lexia looked around the truck and her eyes widened as she saw gas leaking toward the fire.

The teen made it to the other side of the truck before it exploded. The explosion sent Lexia flying and she grabbed on to part of the roll cage.

" Shit I'm slipping and...and there's a freakin bridge! Perfect". Lexia said

Dom and Brian looked out from the hole in the train and saw Lexia.

"Bridge. There's a bridge"! Lexia shouted and tried to adjust herself but failed and her heart skipped a beat as she slipped further " You got this Lexia. Your an O'Connor Toretto. Nothing stands in your way".

A car flew out of the train and landed on the desert sand and Lexia knew it was her father and uncle.

" DAD"! Lexia shouted with a smile and rolled her eyes as his gave showed concern when he saw the blood on her face.

Lexia found her grip and hauled herself up. She sat on the burning truck and her heart was beating faster and faster as the bridge was getting closer.

Once Brian and Dom were close enough Lexia was about to jump but a strike of fear hit her.

" Lex! Don't be scared! We're gonna catch you"! Brian shouted and Lexia looked into her father's eyes.

The sixteen year old jumped, landing on the back of the speeding car. She

looked back to the train and the loading truck that she was just clinging to and watched as it was smashed to pieces as the train entered the metal suspension bridge.

The rubble hurtled towards the family and Dom switched gears making the car speed up. They were approaching the edge of the cliff and Lexia closed her eyes.

The car flew over the cliff and Lexia felt herself falling. She jumped off the car and let herself fall.

As Lexia hit the water she suddenly saw her birth father throwing her into a pool when she was seven and laughed as she was drowning.

Lexia began to panic and felt Brian grab her hand and pulled her up.

Lexia inhaled the fresh air and saw the worry in Brian's eyes

" You alright". Brian said

Lexia nodded and looked towards the shore there was three armored car with men lining the beach, there guns trained on the family.

When they made it to the shore they were cuffed and blindfolded. Lexia began to panic but remained calm as she heard her Brian's voice.

When they removed Lexia's blind fold she was hanging just above the ground. She looked around and saw Brian and Dom were in the same position.

One guard was keeping watch and Lexia noticed he was heavily armed.

" I saw my dad". Lexia blurted causing Brian and Dom to look at her with concern " I was seven and he laughed at me as I drowned in the pool after he pushed me".

" Has this happened before". Brian asked

" No. I guess since I blocked it out it never came to the surface but when we hit the water...".

" If your parents...". Dom started

" My parents are Mia Toretto and Brian O'Connor. My family is Dominic Toretto, Letty Ortiz, Vince, Roman Pierce, Tej Parker, and anyone else I meet".

Dom an Brian both smiled at Lexia who smiled back and after what seemed like forever the door was opened and a man dressed in a tailored suit stepped in with a smug smile.

The man from the train, ZiZi, followed closely behind. The suited man came to a stop in front of the trio.

"You three started up quite a bit of trouble today. Three of my men died. Three DEA agents along with them. Of course this is business, and sometimes things go astray. All I care about is the car. Tell me where it is and I'll let you go".

"This roofing plastic says you're full of shit". Brian commented, pulling on the chains.

The man chuckled, bowing his head with amusement.

"I don't know how you guys do business in your part of the world, but here in Rio I like it when all parties know what there up against."

"That's funny". Dom stated, his tone void of emotion. "Because it goes both ways."

"What about you." The man smirked, moving towards Lexia. "You are very beautiful. Why are you slumming it with them when you could be living large with me?" He held out his hands with enthusiasm

" If you touch me I'll break your face and I'd rather drown then go with you". Lexia spat

The man laughed, shaking his head and Lexia saw her birth father's smug face. She blinked several times and the guy started talking

"Feisty. I like that in a woman." The guy said and looked towards Dom. "I wonder if your sister is as feisty? I guess I'm just going to have to find out."

He left followed closely by ZiZi again. As soon as they heard the engine of a car outside turn on and drive away everything went to chaos.

Brian kicked one of the guards and Dom broke out of his restraints. The fight began and guns were drawn, but that had no effect of Dom.

Lexia took out a couple guys with her feet and Dom found a knife on one of the guards and cut the father and daughter both down.

"We got to go". Dom said and Lexia and Brian followed


	11. Chapter 11

Lexia, Dom and Brian arrived safe house the next morning. Brian and Lexia rushed in, hoping Mia was there.

" Mia! Mom"! The father and daughter called

Mia came out holding a metal pipe and kissed Brian then hugged Lexia.

"Just like a Toretto". Dom said gesturing to the pipe with a smirk

"Where's Vince?" Mia questioned

" That's a good question." Brian said

"He'll be here." Dom said and moved towards the car Mia took off the train.

"Guy's we're all over the news". Mia said, with a sigh. "They're blaming us for the killing of those DEA agents on the train".

"Which mean's we just jumped to the top of the wanted list." Brian commented as he and Mia walked closer to the car "The feds have got to show everyone that they're agents are off limits. They're going to send there best guys, we got to get out of here".

"The one thing we know for sure, is that they wanted this car". Dom stated,

"So theres something in it." Brian said.

" Yeah but what? Money? I mean I hide mine un...never mind". Lexia started as both her parents looked at her with a small glare while Dom just smirked " So we taking this car apart or what".

The crew spend the whole day taking the car apart and Lexia had grease all over her but didn't really care.

" Who needs school when you know every part of a car from the inside out". Lexia said as she wiped her face with the back of her hand. " And got a family like ours".

" You don't need it". Dom said with a smile

Brian's door slammed as Vince strolled in with a smirk, looking at the car.

"God, damn. What a mess". Vince said

"Where have you been, man"? Brian asked, hatred in his voice

"You better check that tone."

Lexia stared at Dom who just stood there. He looked at his niece and saw the worry in her eyes.

" Families fight kid. If it gets bad I'll step in". Dom said.

"You just better answer the God damn question". Brian said, moving towards Vince.

Lexia stepped in between the two and held out her arms to keep them separated.

" Stop it. You don't have to do this". Lexia said and everyone heard the plea in her voice

Dom stepped forward and looked towards Vince. Mia successfully pulled Brian back and kept her arms around him to keep him in place while

"Where were you Vince"? Dom asked.

"Guys all over the favela are asking about you." Vince stated. "Couldn't get out of there without leading them straight to you. I had to wait them out".

Brian laughed and came towards Vince again

" That is such horse shit." Brian said and shook his head before lunging at Vince. "That was your job..."

Dom grabbed Vince by the shirt and pulled him back. Brian was yelling and Vince matched his tone.

"Enough, O'Connor." Dom shouted, quieting everyone down. "If he said he didn't do it, he didn't do it. Go walk it off".

Brian hesitated before turning and stalking off, Mia going after him.

Lexia stared after her parents and gasped as she saw her biological parents walking out.

" Lex you alright". Dom asked and placed a hand on her shoulder

Lexia gasped once again and pictured her birth father throwing her to the ground.

" Kid"!

Lexia whipped around and out of fear, punched Dom in the face and he had to admit the sixteen year old had one hell of an arm.

Dom watched as his niece stared at him with fear and Vince was about to walk up to her until Dom stopped him.

Lexia groaned as she grabbed her head and pictured her parents both beating her as she finally fought back.

" Don't fight it kid". Dom said " Let em come back".

" I don't want em back"! Lexia shouted as tears started falling down her face " I hate my biological parents"!

" I know you do but you gotta unblock the memories".

" No! Their blocked for a reason"!

" Your gonna tear yourself apart".

" I'd rather tear myself apart then go back to the memories"!

" Come on Lexia you gotta do it".

" No"!

A couple seconds went by and Lexia calmed down. She wiped her face just as Brian and Mia came back.

" You alright". Brian asked

" Yup. Let's do this". Lexia said and Dom gave her a small glare but dropped the subject of his nieces past.

The family once again worked on the car for a few hours before going to bed.

Lexia ended up not really falling asleep so she got up in the middle of the night and saw Vince was messing with one of the car parts.

When he finally lifted his hand Lexia saw a computer chip between his fingers and at that moment she knew Vince had betrayed them.

"Almost wish I didn't see that." Dom said stepping out of the shadows. "Almost."

Vince dropped the chip and raised his hands in defense.

" Wait, Dom..."

" I trusted you". Lexia snapped

"Mia and Lexia were on that train". Dom asks before shoving Vince into one of the stone pillars. "My niece and my sister! Brian was on it to! My family was on that train and you didn't give a shit"?!

"I didn't know." Vince defended, shaking his head. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt them."

"You set up the deal"!

"I thought the job was for the cars". Vince said, moving away from the pillar slightly. "I didn't know. All they want is the chip."

Dom paused before slamming his hands into the pillar. "You should have come clean."

The door to Mia and Brian's room opened and they joined the trio.

"What's going on out here"? Mia questioned and Brian followed her.

"Nothing". Dom stated, stepping away from Vince and in front of Lexia

"Please Dom, just let me have the chip. I can take this to them". Vince begged. "They'll give it to Reyes and set things right."

Dom shook his head slightly. "Get out." Vince didn't move. A look of confusion on his face. "Get out." Dom shouted

"You never listen to me". Vince snapped "Not when I told you he was a cop", He gestured to Brian " And not now. You never trust me, and look where it's gotten us. Look at our family now. I can't go home, Lexia's sixteen and stuck in this life with Mia. Where's Letty, Dom? Where's Letty"?

" Get out". Lexia snapped to everyone's surprise " Are you deaf Vince! Get the hell out of here now"!

Vince looked at everyone one last time before he walked out. Lexia stared after him until he was out of sight and went to her room.

The next morning the family decided to try and find out what was so important about the chip that Vince wanted.

Brian inserted it into a drive and hooked it up to an old computer

" What is it". Lexia asked

"It's definitely a custom chip." Brian replied. "Look at all these side menus here for data entry." He pointed to the right of the screen, looking back at Mia and Lexia. "Let's check this one."

Brian clicked on an option and quickly scanned the page that popped up, smiling suddenly. "Look at that. Same building, same order every week".

"It's a delivery schedule". Dom stated

Mia leaned in further and pushed a button on the screen. "What's this"? She murmured as she read down the list that popped up.

" Drugs? What do they need that for"? Lexia asked.

"No, no that's a dealer pack". Brain corrected, nodding his head. "See most major players, weigh there money so they don't have to constantly count it. Right there, that's forty-nine kilos. Forty-nine kilos is a million in twenties".

" Wait a second dad. So your saying that each of these shipments are worth ten million dollars? So what is that? A hundred million plus in cash houses"?!

"It's how he keeps it off the grid". Dom said smiling at Lexia as she did the math in her head

"I think it's safe to say Reyes is smart to want this back. I mean it's this whole network right there just laid out on a chip." Brian said

Everyone heard a noise from outside and Brian quickly grabbed Lexia's hand and ran to the back wall with Dom and Mia.

Dom and Brian helped Mia and Lexia up the wall and through the window at the top.

" Uncle Dom"! Lexia cried as she saw Dom wasn't coming

" I'll be fine kid! Go with your parents"!

Lexia hesitated but nodded and ran after Brian an Mia and people starting shooting at the family.

The family ran between houses and up and down stairs trying to dodge the bullets flying from all angels.

A couple of armed men tried to stop them and Brian and Lexia took em out, letting Mia run ahead.

They made it onto the roof tops and started jumping from one to another, and the people with guns were still following them.

Everyone skidded to a stop in front of a large drop off.

" We're gonna jump aren't we".

Lexia said and grabbed Brian's other hand before they jumped.

" You alright". Mia asked

" Yeah mom. I'm fine". Lexia replied with a smile and ran after her father.

They met up with Dom a few minutes later and made their way through a sewage pipe which led the family down the to the edge of the favelas.

"They're going to be looking for the us together now. We need to slip off." Dom said. "Brian you take Mia and Lexia south and I'll led them away."

"We are not splitting up again". Lexia said

"Dom's right." Brian stepped in, looking conflicted. "Look how lucky we just got...what happens next time, we have no choice but to split up..."

"I'm pregnant." Mia said cutting Brian off " I already lost my family once, I'm not going though that again." Brian moved closer to Mia and pulled her close.

"Are you kidding me". Brian asked, starting to smile. Mia shook her head and kissed him.

" I'm gonna be a sister"! Lexia shouted and Dom smiled at the teen

" Damn right kid". Dom said

"I'm not going anywhere." Brian promised, when Mia and main finally unlocked lips.

"Dom." Mia called. "Promise me we stick together."

"Promise." Dom said with a nod and pulled Mia, Lexia, and Brian into a family hug. "The family just got bigger".


	12. Chapter 12

" _Lexia! Get down her"! _

_Fourteen year old Lexia Rodriguez ran down the stairs at her father's shout. _

_She ran down and saw her mother was_ _high and her father was drunk. No surprise. _

_Lexia winced as her father slapped her across the face. Her mother was next and something snapped in the teen. _

_She swung her arm at her mother and broke her nose within a second. Her father may've been drunk but he knew what happened and beat Lexia until fell unconscious._

Lexia sat up with a small yelp. She put her hand over her chest and felt her heart. It was beating fast and after a couple minutes she got up and walked outside.

"Can't sleep"? Brian asked his daughter. He moved closer and leaned against one of the stone pillars.

" What do you remember about your father". Lexia blurted

" Nothing really. He was never there and mom was died. Why"?

" I've blocked out my father and mother for so long and suddenly they hit me like a flood. I panicked when you went outside after your fight with Uncle Vince. I saw every thing I wanted to forget but why now"?

" You got a family now Lex and you've never had that before".

" But why now?! I've been with you for a year already and this has never happened before".

" You've held it in for so long maybe it time to let out".

" Maybe. Can I ask you something"?

" Ask away".

" When you made me your daughter how did you know you were ready".

" I wasn't". Brian said with a small smile " I didn't expect to have a kid anytime soon. I wasn't even sure if I wanted one but the moment I saw you, I knew I had to be ready".

" I never asked you this but what did you think when you saw me"?

" This kid is small as hell, and she looks exactly like me".

Lexia let out a small laugh and Brian smirked before he continued.

" I knew the moment I took you in my custody you would become mine. You acted like an O'Connor the first time you spoke to me".

" She's not just an O'Connor".

Both father and daughter whipped around and saw Dom leaning against the door frame with a smile on his face.

" Your a great father Brian". Dom said, pushing himself off the door frame " If you weren't", he smirked and looked at Lexia " This kid wouldn't be here".

Lexia and Brian both smiled and Dom had to blink several times.

He noticed for the first time, Lexia looked exactly like Brian. She had his blue eyes, his blonde curly hair, his smile, his everything really except only well a girl!

"We can't keep running Dom." Brian stated, glancing at a sleeping Mia. "We got to get out and we got to get out now."

Dom pulled the data chip out of his pocket and held it up.

"You're right and here's how we're going to do it. We're going to use this, and do one last job. We're going to take all of Reyes money, every dime of it and disappear. Forever",

"New passports, new lives with no more looking over our shoulder. We're just going to buy our freedom". Brian nodded, smiling a bit at the idea.

"You realize we're talking about going up against the most powerful guy in all of Rio"? Lexia said

Dom and Brian just smiled and Lexia smirked.

"Then we're going to need a team". Brian said

The next morning Dom and Brian led Mia an Lexia up to the roof of a buildin. The view over looking most Rio.

"Alright". Brian stated. "Lets run through the bases real quick. What do we got"?

"First we're going to need and chameleon." Dom said. "Someone who can blend in anywhere".

"Okay. What else"? Mia asked

"A fast talker. Someone who can bullshit their way out of anything."

"I got that". Brian said with a smile

" Isn't this guy going to have a lot of surveillance". Lexia asked. "We're going to need someone who's good with circuits and like very good".

"And with those circuits, Reyes is going to have walls." Dom explained. "We need guys who can punch through those walls. Utilities and weapons. Someone who ain't afraid to throw down. Someone to back up every position."

"Yeah, what else we need"? Brian questioned.

"Most importantly, we're gonna need two precision drivers. Guys that don't crack under pressure. Guys that never lose".

"You know we got that." Brian smirked glancing at his daughter

Linebreak

A couple days later Lexia was in a warehouse which was the crews hideout and smiled as she everyone file in.

Han, Gisele, Rico, Omar, Tej, and last Roman.

" You Brian's kid"? Tej asked

" Well not biologically but yes. I'm Lexia O'Connor Toretto".

" You sure"? Rome said

" Pretty damn sure Uncle Rome".

" I like you kid".

"I see you've all meet". Dom said

"Aright, check this out". Brian said "This is Tej, best circuit man on the East cost. This is my boy, Roman Piece. We go way back, I meet this guy in juvie. I pulled that job with him in Miami".

"I heard about you". Dom said with a nod

" And this is my daughter Lexia. She's sixteen".

" Now your positive she ain't yours by blood"? Rome said

" Positive".

"So, whats this all about Dom"? Han asked

"Yeah man, why'd you drag us half way around the world"? Tej added

"Cause we got a job." Dom said

Brian led everyone across the warehouse to a table where a small map of Rio was laid out.

"Alright, so our targets name is Hernan Reyes...he runs the drug scene down here". Brain explained as everyone reached the table. "He's never been busted because he doesn't leave a paper trail".

"No paper trail means no banks". Gisele said, leaning against the table. "No banks mean's cash houses."

"That's right. Ten of them to be exact, spread throughout the city".

" And were going to hit them all". Dom added.

"All of them"? Tej questioned skeptically

"All of them." Dom confirmed

"This sounds crazy". Rome said "Bring us to a whole different country...so we can rob the dude that runs it? I thought this was business? Sounds personal to me. Is that what this is? I got love for you all but personal ain't good business. I can't do this homie".

"So what were talking about is a hundred million dollars". Lexia said with a smirk and Brian smiled as Rome turned back around " If you don't want it...".

"You say what..." Rome stuttered

"Hundred...Hundred...See sometimes I be over thinking man, and I...I know we just meet...but you just kinda got to..."

"That's right, a hundred million dollars". Dom said, ignoring Rome. "And everything we take we split even".

Tej let out a breath, doing the math in his head. "So eleven million a piece. I am down." Rome shook his head in disbelief. "Eleven million. Sound like a whole lot of work to me".

"You can't pull off ten heists on a mark. You just can't". Gisele said

"Yeah." Han nodded in agreement. "As soon as we hit the first one they're going to do everything they can to protect the rest".

"Exactly." Dom said with a smirk


	13. Chapter 13

The next day there was a scheduled drop off at one of Reyes cash houses. Everyone dressed in black, complete with ski masks.

" I'm a ninja". Lexia joked and everyone smiled

As soon as the delivery-man knocked on the door everyone jumped into action.

Lexia raised her gun and fired as the crew invaded the warehouse. Woman who were counting the money in their underwear screamed and huddled together, completely and utterly terrified.

Dom hit one of the guards with the butt of his gun, knocking him to the ground. Once everyone was subdued, Han, Rico, Tej and Lexia watched over them while the others gathered all the money and loaded it onto a trolly.

The counters and the guards were lined up, kneeling and looking at the crew with a mixture of fear and hatred.

"Thats all of it." Brian stated, dropping the last few stacks onto the pile.

" You are dead men." The guy Don smacked with his gun said "You're all dead men. You don't have a place to hide! Are you crazy? Do you know who's house this is? Who's money you're stealing".

Dom picked up a can of gasoline and started pouring the content of it onto the pile of money. He threw away the can of gas and grabbed his lighter, flicking it on. "We ain't stealing it." Throwing the lighter onto the money, everyone watched it all go up in flames.

Dom slowly walked towards the guard and pointed at him.

"You tell your boss exactly who did this. Tell him there's more coming". Dom said and turned his back on the guard and glanced at the burning money before walking out.

" Ninja's out". Lexia joked as they got outside

" Come on ninja. Time to go". Dom said with a smile

Linebreak

Reyes ordered the movement of all of his cash houses money just as the crew expected.

Everyone each sat on a cash house and followed the money all the way to the police station.

The team met up on the roof of the building across from the station where Tej was already located.

"Well, this job just got a lot harder." Brain said, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

" If he's moving into a police station he's got some serious brass in his pocket". Rome said

"Looks like this is going to be a shorter trip then I thought..." Omar said, crossing his arms and sighing. "We can't do this."

"Can't"? Han scoffed. "You mean shouldn't".

"I think this doesn't change a thing. I say we stick to the plan". Dom said

"You say what? This just went from mission impossible, to mission in-freaking-sanity. Whatever man, I'm not scared. I'm just letting you all know, going in there is crazy." Rome said and turned around and started walking towards his car.

"I got this." Brian stated running after him.

" Things just got crazy. Let's do this". Lexia said with a smirk

The crew went back to the warehouse after going into the library and getting a copy of the blue prints for the bank where Reyes was keeping his money.

Everyone stood around a large table and watched as Mia rolled out the blue prints.

"The beauty of public offices...public records." Mia said with a grin.

"This is where he's keeping the money." Brian stated, running his finger over blue print and stopping on one of the small square. "The vault in the evidence room".

"Um...uh...yeah, can I get everyones attention, right here for a second"? Tej asked, his eyes widening. "We're talking about breaking into a po-lice station. Is anyone listening to those words? Anybody? Po-po, five-o, one-time, pigs, people we don't like."

"You know police stations are designed to keep people in, not out". Han said, folding his arms.

"That's why its a stealth mission...we'll be in and out before they even notice we were there."

"We're gonna a set of eyes in there. At least to find out the make and model of the vault". Lexia said causing everyone to look at her. " We need someone who can talk their way out of anything".

Everyone thought about it for a moment and everyone found their eyes on one person. Rome.

"Wait...what do you mean". Rome stuttered. " Why me"?

"You got the biggest mouth". Brian said with a smirk

"That's for damn sure". Tej said

Linebreak

Brian, Tej and Lexia sat in police parking lot in a black van they had stolen. They were waiting for Rome to get back. Tej programed an electric toy car with a video camera so once Rome got it into the evidence room they could check out the vault.

" So kid where'd you learn how to hack". Tej asked Lexia as they waited for Rome.

" Taught myself at age thirteen. The first time I did it was at an ATM. Mom and dad spent all the money on drugs and alcohol so I hacked an ATM. After a while I used it for different stuff".

" Who taught you how to race? I know Brian didn't".

" Hey! I taught her some stuff". Brian defended

" Aunt Letty did". Lexia said sadly

The door slid open a few moments later and Rome climbed in, taking the seat next to Lexia, grinning like an idiot.

"It's done". Rome said. "You see, I think I made better special agent then you ever did." He taunted with a laugh while looking at Brain who was just smirking.

"Well, that depends on how you define special". Brian said with smirk and Lexia burst out laughing

Brian and Rome started slapping each other and Lexia looked towards the screen with Tej.

"Okay, come on now." Tej said, picking up the remote control for the toy car. Tej got the toy car out of the evidence box and started driving it around the small room. "Alright, come on".

"Dog, you still can't drive." Rome commented "Now I see why you're always getting into accidents. You can't even drive a remote control car, I mean this is crazy."

"I'm going to need you to shut up right now." Tej stated without turning around

"I'm not going to shut up..." Rome shook his head and Brian glared

" Give me that". Lexia said and snatched the remote as Tej slammed into another wall

" Damn. Tej even a teenager girl drives better then you".

Lexia drove the car for a few more moments before Rome spoke up again.

" Go left, it looks like something right over to the left. What is that? What is that"? Rome said

"Bingo." Tej said " Nice work kid".

" Thanks Uncle Tej". Lexia said with a smile

"What is that? A six by six"? Brian guessed, looking at the picture of vault the screen.

"Eight by twelve"? Rome asked.

"Seven by twelve." Tej and Lexia both corrected before Tej continued. " I figure with eighteen inch thick steel reinforced walls with an insulated copper cord to protect against a thermal lenz. A class three electronic lock with a sure fire grip from a tumbler and I bio-metric palm scanner. Ten tons of top of the line security".

"Do I want to know how you know all that"? Brian asked.

"I had a life before you knew me O'Connor, lets just leave it at that, alright. She is a beauty though, man".

"A beauty as in good"? Rome questioned.

"Beauty as in she gonna to start of playing hard to get and no matter how much I caress her, no matter how much I love her in the end...She still ain't going to give up that ass."

" Hello you have a girl right here who takes offense to that"! Lexia said and punched Tej playfully

Omar and Rico were successful in getting us into the police station surveillance. They called and said it was a go so Lexia helped Mia log into the system and the mother and daughter took a first look at one of our biggest obstacles. The team gathered around and Lexia pointed at the screen

"We're looking at four cameras". Lexia said looking at her father

"That's some high-end shit too". Han commented. "Marker-optics, hundred degree field of view, ten seconds oscillation".

"Yeah". Brian said " That's a narrow window, man".

"Can't we just snap in a replace the image"? Gisele suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

" It's hooked into a digital sink. They'd know we were in the system. The best we con do is peek."Tej said as he shook his head

"We're going to need some real fast cars to get threw this". Rome sighed, leaning on the table.

" We need something faster then fast". Lexia said

"You guys mock up a track". Dom said then smirked at Lexia and Brian who smirked back " Lex, Bri, lets go get some cars".

" Yes! I get a car"! Lexia shouted with excitement " Car number four".

" I'm not paying for it". Brian said

" Isn't that why you let me race".

Everyone laughed and Brian smiled before heading out with Dom and his daughter.


	14. Chapter 14

Lexia 14

The crew found themselves in Downtown Rio. Classic and imported cars everywhere, surrounded by racers.

"Home, sweet home". Dom said with a smile

Lexia, Brian and Dom glanced from engine to engine, car to car but nothing stood out. That was until Brian spotted one and walked towards it.

" How about that"? Brian said admiring the blue car. "All motor, no tuning issues. I always wanted one of those".

"Held the record up town for three years running". A male voice called out, making his way through the crowd. "Damn bro...you got a lot of balls to bring your problems here Toretto." A tall, lanky man said, shaking his head. "Not to mention, a cop."

Brian cringed but covered it nicely with a smile. "Yeah, we can keep that on the low."

"Word on the street is a lot of people are looking for you two. Even the teen has a few warrants here and there. What? You didn't think we'd recognize you".

" We were kind of counting on it". Dom said with a smirk and nodded towards the blue car they wanted. "That little coupe may run the streets around here". Dom turned around and pointed at his car. "But that monster...has never seen a set of tail lights. Ever."

"Well, she's about too". The man smiled, looking past Dom to the charger. "Now that...will be a nice trophy." He said. "Car for car."

"Car for car". Dom questioned, smirking.

The man nodded with a smirk. "You want it come and get it."

" Your on". Lexia said and saw a car she wanted. A black Lexus LFA. " Got a car I can borrow"?

The races went exactly as expected and Lexia and Brian took home the cars. They pulled into the warehouse and everyone gathered around the cars.

"Really"? Rome asked, with a laugh " Where'd you get that from? Papa smurf"?

One by one everyone headed off to bed, and Brian went to check on Lexia.

He raised an eyebrow was he didn't see her in her room at the warehouse and smiled as he saw her sleeping on the couch.

Lexia was laying straight out with one arm on her stomach and the other to her side and her head was titled to the right.

Brian picked up his daughter and carried her to bed. Lexia opened her eyes as she felt herself being set down.

" I love you". Lexia said tiredly

" I love you to". Brian replied and kissed his daughters forehead before heading back to his own room.

The next day was devoted to trying to find a way to bypass the cameras at the police station. They assembled the security cameras around the warehouse, exactly were they'd be placed in the police under ground parking lot.

Brian was up first, racing the car they'd gotten last night, around the warehouse trying his best to avoid the cameras. He failed.

Climbing out of the car he looked at the crew.

"How was that one". Brian asked,

"Camera caught you". Lexia said

"What?" Brian asked, his eyes widening. "Man, I was milking the hell out of that thing too."

"We're going to need a faster car." Dom stated.

All day. That's how long we practiced, person after person trying to avoid the cameras but know no one could do it.

Gisele brushed past Lexia and got into the car after Rome failed for the fourth time. In one try, Gisele managed to bypassed all the cameras, she smiled as she climbed out of the car.

Lexia tried it and everyone's eyes widened as the teen missed every camera just like Gisele on her first shot.

" That did not just happen". Rome said in shock " We got beat by a teenage girl"!

" Don't worry Uncle Rome someday you'll be as good as me". Lexia said with a smirk

Everyone laughed and Rome smirked.

A replica of the safe was delivered a while later and Tej looked like a kid in a candy store

"That's the piggy bank you ordered". Rico said, pointing to the safe.

Tej looked up at Rico's comment and blew out a breath.

"You're kidding me." Tej said as started walking towards the safe. "Where in the hell, did you guys get one of these"?

"You don't want to know". Lexia said with a wink and Brian choked on his drink

" You slept with the guy"! Brian shouted

" Ewww gross! Dad your disgusting no! I flirted with the guy! Ewww! We need a safe but ugh! I'm sixteen"!

Everyone laughed and Mia let out a small chuckle.

"Alright well, I'll get to work on the electronic tumbler but...there's still another problem. Palm scanner". Tej said getting back to the task at hand. "Without Reyes hand print whodeanie himself couldn't open this bitch".

"How do you know it's Reyes hand print"? Rico asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You got a hundred million dollars in a safe, you gonna put someone else handprint on it"? Lexia asked

"How are we supposed to get Reyes handprint"? Rome questioned, looking between everyone.

"Han". Dom called, while leaning on the railing behind the crew. "You're up."

"Sure. Nothing like the easy stuff." Han said and smiled sarcastically before turning towards the door and walking away.

Gisele hesitated before running after him. "Lets go. I'll drive". She said

" Somebody's in love". Lexia called out and Gisele and Han both glared at the teen " You know I'm right"!

" You ever been in love kid". Tej asked as he worked on the safe

" Once". Lexia said looking away from Tej, her eyes distant. " It didn't last long but I fell in love".

" What happen"?

Everyone was now around listening but Lexia didn't even notice or she did and just didn't give a shit.

" Car accident and that's not even the sad part. My idiot drunk of a father was the one that smacked into him. Killed him instantly and guess what? I was in the car with my boyfriend".

" Lex...".

" I walked away with a collapsed lung, broken arm, five broken ribs two of which were fractured, a black eye, busted lip, and a head concussion. And he fucking died"!

Lexia suddenly whipped around and punched the safe. Her hand cracked and Brian ran over to his daughter, pulling her into a hug.

" I drove the car". Lexia sobbed and Brian held her tighter " It should've been me".

" Look at me". Brian said as he pulled away but kept his hands on Lexia's shoulders " It wasn't your fault alright? Your always gonna ask that question. Why wasn't it me? That question will always go unanswered. People come and go and that's life. It was your boyfriends time but it wasn't yours. Do you understand".

Lexia just nodded and looked at her hand " Ummm I think my knuckles are busted".

Brian let out a small short laugh and Lexia did the same. Mia came up and hugged her daughter.

" Your here for a reason Lexia. Never forget that". Mia said as she pulled away

" I won't".

" Good now let's fix your knuckles".

Mia wrapped up Lexia's hand and as she finished Lexia stood up and as she walked away, she noticed a small tattoo on Lexia's shoulder.

" Lex when'd you get the tattoo". Mia asked causing everyone to look at Lexia

" After the accident I got a small black butterfly on my shoulder. He always got a black car and he always gave me a black rose since I wasn't a girly girl".

Lexia pulled down her shirt and revealed the tattoo. It was beautiful and it had a name that arched with the butterfly. Liam.

" That's sweet". Mia said and saw two more butterflies. One in white and the other red. Jesse and Letty.

" When'd you get Letty's". Dom asked with a smile

" Before the funeral".

" She'd be proud of you".

" I know".

Han and Gisele walked in a few minutes later and Lexia raised an eyebrow as she saw a pair of bikini bottoms in Han's hand.

"What's that"? Rome asked, looking down at the bikini bottoms. He glanced up at Han and smirked. "I thought she was more of a thong band." He commented, completely serious.

"We got the print". Han said shrugged, holding the bikini bottoms up while Gisele shined a black-light over them.

Lexia's eyes widened as a perfect handprint appeared over the length of the bottoms.

"Okay, that's crazy". Rome commented, stepping forward to get a better look.

" That's insane". Lexia said observing the bottoms

"So, did he just slap that ass or did he like grab it and hold onto it." Tej said and burst out laughing along with Rome. " This will work." Tej smiled, taking the bottoms from Han. "But, you still didn't answer the question".

"Guys, guys". Mia called "We got a problem."

Mia was standing in front of the lap top with Brian beside her. "The whole team just got burnt. Now we're all wanted.

"How did this happen"? Gisele asked when she reached them.

The screen had everyone's profiles with red flashing writing reading, 'Extremely Dangerous'.

" Does a sixteen year old girl look dangerous to you". Lexia said and everyone glanced at her

" Well it depends. You are like Letty. Twenty percent angel, Eighty percent devil". Dom said with a smirk

"US Diplomatic security issued the warrants." Mia said, reading the screen. "Agent L. Hobbs." Brian's face paled and he moved closer, looking at the picture Mia had brought up of the agent.

"Yeah, hold on one sec". Brian said, tapping a few keys. "Hey, Dom. Is that the guy you saw in the favelas"?

Dom stepped forwards and stopped next to Lexia and nodded

"Hobbs is the leader of the elite task force for the DSS". Dom said

"So he's good". Tej commented, looking at Brian.

Brian blew out a breath and nodded.

"When the F.B.I wants to find somebody, thats who they call because he never misses his mark. This guy...this guys old testament. Blood, bullets, wrath of God. That's his style".

"And right now, he's hunting us"? Lexia said " Things got just bad".

" Dom, we got to move up out timeline". Han said, popping a chip into his mouth.

"Yeah but how"? Rome asked, shaking his head. "This things already been difficult enough without Wyatt Earp on our asses. If anything we need more room to breath".

"Roman's right". Dom said. "I think we need to get some fresh air."

Han asked around and discovered that the man Dom had raced and won the car from a couple days ago was holding another race.

Dom talked to the man he'd won the car from as Lexia leaned against one of the cars with Gisele. Dom walked back over after finishing his conversation with the man.

The sound of people calling out in protest and heavy footsteps coming towards the crew snapped everyone's attention.

Hobbs and his team, dressed in combat gear approached

" Hey, Toretto." Hobbs called. " Your under arrest".

"Arrest"? Dom questioned. "I don't feel like I'm under arrest. How about you Brian"?

"No, not a bit." Brian said with a smirk

" How about you Lexia? You think I'm under arrest"?

" Not at all Uncle Dom". Lexia said with the same smirk as Brian

"Just give it a minute; it'll sink in." Hobbs said

"We didn't kill those feds". Brian commented, crossing his arms over his chest. "That was Reyes".

"I don't give a shit." Hobbs snapped, shaking his head forcefully. "Just here to bring in two ass holes that names hit my desk. I even have orders to haul in your daughter O'Connor."

"Yeah." Brian nodded sarcastically. "That sounds like a real hero".

" That's funny. From a guy who took the oath of a cop, then went against everything it stood for. Or some want to be tough guy prick who beat a man half to death with a socket wrench. Yeah, real tough. You, turn around and put your hands behind your back".

"I don't think so." Dom said as he stepped closer to Hobbs

"Your mistake is thinking you got a God damn choice boy". Hobbs spat, moving even closer so him and Dom were practically standing nose to nose.

Hobbs' team drew there weapons, focusing them on Dom, Brian and Lexia.

Dom didn't even flinch. He just glared Hobbs down.

" Your mistake..." Dom said, shaking his head. "Thinking you're in America." He paused, looking over Hobbs' team with a smirk. "You're a long way from home. This is Brazil."

Dom raised his hands and basically every person that had gathered around drew a gun, including Lexia.

" You want me to shoot you". Lexia said as she walked toward Hobbs who just stare at the teen " I'll do it". She smirked

" How old are you kid". Hobbs asked

" Does it matter". Lexia snapped

" You gave my daughter a gun". Brian said glaring at Dom

" She's a Toretto also. Of course I gave her a gun". Dom replied with a smirk

One of Hobbs' team members lowered his gun and stepped forward, looking nervously at all the guns pointing at them.

" Come on boss, another day." He said. When Hobbs didn't budge the guy tried again. "Come on H, it's a lot of heat".

" I'll see you soon, Toretto." Hobbs promised, his eyes still set in a glare.

"Looking forward to it, cop." Dom replied, not moving an inch. Hobbs slowly backed up, sending everyone one last look before turning around and leading his team away.

" That went well". Lexia said and put her gun on the side of her jeans in its holster.

" I still can't believe you gave my daughter a gun". Brian said shaking his head

" Get over it Buster". Dom said with smirk " She's an O'Connor Toretto. It's in her blood".

" Damn right it is". Lexia said with a smile " My name is Lexia O'Connor Toretto and nobody can tell me otherwise".


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone arrived back at the warehouse and Lexia once again fell asleep on the couch.

" She's never in a bed is she". Mia said

" No she's not". Brian said with a smirk and saw Lexia shift.

" Your a great father Brian. Look at what you've done with Lexia. She started out not trusting anybody and then when she met you, the wall just came crashing down. This baby is gonna love you".

Brian smiled and kissed Mia. They headed off to bed and a few hours later everyone was rushing out after Lexia screamed.

Lexia was thrashing around and Dom was the first one who reached her.

" Lex! It's just a dream! Wake up kid"! Dom said as he shook her shoulders

Lexia sat up with a large gasp and launched herself at Dom, wrapping her arms around his neck.

" You...you got arrested. Everyone followed except me and I was all alone. I got taken away from you then the next thing I know your all died". Lexia rushed out before bursting into tears and Dom looked so helpless along with everyone else.

" We're not going anywhere Lexia". Mia said as the teen pulled away from Dom. " We stick together and if something happens to one of us, we come up with a plan and get each other back".

Lexia nodded and moved to Brian. She hugged him and whispered " Um

can I sleep with you"?

" Anytime Lexia".

Everyone once again went to bed and Lexia slept next to Brian on the opposite side.

Linebreak

Lexia woke up and saw Mia and Brian weren't there. She must've slept for forever.

She threw on a tank top, a pair of jeans and brushed her hair before walking out.

" Hey sleepy head". Brian said and ruffled his daughters hair.

" Dad"! Lexia cried and fixed her hair with her hands

"Dom, windows to small, man." Han said, gesturing back to the car. "The only way we're going to beat the cameras is with invisible cars".

Dom nodded and smirked, looking at Han. "And I know just where to get them. Lets take a ride boys. Lex you coming".

" Damn right I'm coming". Lexia said with a smirk

Mia volunteered to drive Dom, Brian, Rome, Han and Lexia to the police station. Dom had thought the equivalent of an invisible car was a police car.

The crew hot wired five police cars and drove out of the yard without a problem. Lexia pulled up to a red light and glanced to her left and saw Brian looking around his crew

" It's been a while since I've been behind the wheel of one of these." Brian said smiling at Dom and Lexia.

"First time I've ever been in the front seat." Dom replied, smirked over at him.

" Me to". Lexia said with a smile " I was in a cop car when dad took me away from my biological parents. Best day of my life".

" Mine to". Brian said, smiling back at his daughter.

Han and Rome pulled in identical police cars next to everyone else.

"Hey Rome, what took you so long?" Brain called, leaning out his window. "I thought for sure you'd be showing up with some chrome spinners or something".

Rome laughed sarcastically before turning to glare at Brian.

"Ha, ha, real funny." Roman said and raised the car radio and smirked. "I got a hundred thousand saying I can take you all in the next quarter mile",

"Yeah, your broke ass has got a hundred grand"? Brian said sarcastically and laughed, shaking his head at Rome who just glared.

"We pull off this job I will", Roman replied, raising a challenging eyebrow. "The next two lights. Hundred thousand."

"We don't pull this job off we're probably dead anyway". Han commented, looking from side to side. "Lets make it a million." He shrugged.

" Oh yeah this is gonna be fun". Lexia said and looked at Rome " Yo Rome! You ready to get your ass kicked by a teenager".

" Ha ha ha very funny Lexia". Rome said sarcastically but smiled

" I like that." Brian said looking straight ahead. "Alright, a million dollar quarter mile. What do you say Dom, you up for it"?

"Are we talking or are we racing?" He replied, revving the engine.

"Just don't cheat this time". Brian commented, gripping the wheel.

"You got to let that go." He replied to Brian's comment while watching the street light above

Rome must've known the light was about to turn since he stepped on the gas at least two seconds before the light actually changed. He switched on the police cars red and blue lights and zoomed ahead.

All five cars weaved though the parked cars and increased speed. The road was dead, not a living person in sight.

Lexia passed her father, Rome, Han and was almost caught up with Dom.

Brian slipped in next to Dom and Lexia and was neck and neck as they neared the set finish line.

At the last possible second just as Dom was about to ease up on the throttle, to let Brian win, he saw Lexia speed ahead.

Dom's eyes went wide. Lexia had just beat him at a race. He just got beat! And by his niece!

They didn't bother stopping until everyone got back to the warehouse.

" No freaking way". Han said

" I just beat Dom Toretto". Lexia said and smiled " I beat you Uncle Dom! Yes! Finally! I beat the king of the streets! Mom"!

" Yeah"! Mia called as she saw her daughter run in

" I beat Uncle Dom at the race"!

Mia eyes widened and she looked at Dom who nodded his head and smiled.

" I'm princess of the streets"! Lexia shouted " Uncle Tej! Aunt Gisele! I beat Uncle Dom"!

" She's gonna be a great driver when she's older". Dom said looking at Brian

" That's what I'm afraid of". Brian said with a sigh

" Bri she's gonna be fine. You know the times gonna come when she leaves".

" I know but...".

" You don't if you can let her go". Dom said and smiled as he looked at Lexia messing with Rome " She's gonna be fine Brian".

" She's gonna leave when the babies born. I can tell. She's not the type to stick around when there's gonna be a curfew, no racing till a certain time. I'm gonna gain a child and in the process I'm gonna lose one".

" She's always gonna be yours Brian. No matter where she goes, your always gonna be with her".

" Dad". Lexia called and ran over to him " I found this in the car".

Brian smiled as he saw Lexia hold up a keychain with a car on it.

" Here it's for you". Lexia said

" I'll carry it everywhere". Brian said with a smile

" You better. I didn't steal it for you to lose it".

Brian let out a laugh and Lexia just smiled before running over to Han and stole a chip.

" You got guts kid". Han joked

" Thanks". Lexia said with a smile

The next morning Lexia was woken by Mia.

" Lex". Mia said and gently shook her daughter

" What is it"? Lexia asked rubbing a hand over her face and rubbed her eyes.

" We're running low on supplies. You wanna come with me to the market? It's not far from here".

" Yeah. Sure".

Mia stepped out so Lexia could change and less then three minutes later Lexia was ready.

" Should I leave a note"? Lexia asked

" That would probably be good". Mia said with a smile and left a quick note

Mia and Lexia found a small market filled with fresh vegetables and fruits that made Lexia's stomach growl.

" I'm gonna go see what's over there". Lexia said and Mia nodded

Lexia stopped at some fruit she had never seen before and cast a quick glance to her left. One of Reyes men was walking toward her.

The teen smirked and turned her back around. She saw the mans shadow and she grabbed his arm, flipping him over. Luckily no one was around where they were.

Lexia punched him in the face, breaking his nose, and kicked him in the stomach before lifting him up by his collar and kneed him in the ribs.

She threw him on the ground and saw Vince stared at her in shock.

" Don't underestimate me because of my size". Lexia said with a smirk

" Did you come here by yourself". Vince asked

" Mom". Lexia breathed and Vince saw the spark of fear flash through the teens eyes.

Vince rushed over to Mia and pulled her over to the side just as more of Reyes men showed up.

They walked casually through the streets and headed back to warehouse.

The trio walked into the warehouse and everyone stopped and looked at them, sending glares Vince's way.

Everyone had heard about what he'd done and wasn't too pleased to see him strolling in

Brian was crouched down by one of the police cars, working on the tire. When he spotted Vince a scowl came to his face.

He stood up and started marching over to Vince.

"Dad stop". Lexia said, coming between her father and Vince. " He saved moms life. Reyes' guys were waiting for us at the market. Uncle Vince protected us".

There was a tense staring contest between the two and Rome stood by Brian's side

"You hungry"? Dom called from where he sat looking over plans with Han.

"Yeah, sure". Vince said

"Good." Dom commented, looking up. "Because you're saying grace."

Brian sighed and held out his hand for Vince.

" Thank you for saving them". Brian said

" I only saved Mia. Kids got strength". Vince said as he shook Brian's hand then glanced at Lexia " Your a true fighter kid".

" I flipped him over, broke his nose, kneed him in the stomach and in the ribs then left him there". Lexia listed off with a smile

" Like a true O'Connor Toretto". Dom said with a smile


	16. Chapter 16

" You want a beer". Rome asked Lexia that night

" Sure". Lexia said and popped the beer open " That's good".

" LEXIA O'CONNOR TORETTO SPIT THAT OUT RIGHT NOW"! Brian shouted

Lexia jumped at the sudden outburst and spit out the beer

" He said I could". Lexia said pointing at Rome

" You have my daughter beer"! Brian said and snatched it out of Lexia's hand " She's only sixteen man"!

" Man you remember your first drink? You were fifteen and I gave it to ya in juvie. Remember that". Rome said

" That's...Thats not even important"!

" Come on Bri it's one drink". Dom said

" Fine. If you get drunk your not drinking till your the actually age".

" Awesome". Lexia said and grabbed the beer back " Plus I used to drink with my dad all the time. The first time I drank I was thirteen. My dad was drunk and asked me if I wanted some. I said yes and five beers later I was drunk with my father". She let out a small laugh before taking a drink " It was kinda nice actually. It was the one moment he was my father and not beating the shit out of me".

Everyone smiled sadly at Lexia and the teen watched Rico and Tego happily grill up some of the meat Mia and herself had bought this morning.

"So, we're in Brazil." Rome stated, taking a seat on the arm of the couch across from Lexia. "It's the good life. We got a little more then ten, eleven million dollars coming. What you going to do with your money." He asked, looking between Tej, Han and Lexia

"Me"? Tej asked, pointing to himself. Rome nodded and shifted slightly. "Actually, I was thinking about opening up a garage back home. A place where people can bring their cars and not get completely ripped off. You know what I mean"?

"Really"? Rome asked, unbelievingly. "So your dream is to start a day job? That's just...that's just stupid. Why would you..."

"It's not stupid at all, man." Tej stated in a relaxed tone. "I love what I do." He shrugged, taking a swig of his beer. Rome shook his head, not understanding where he was coming from as Rico walked up to them with a plate of charred ribs.

"You know what I'm going to do with my money"? Rico asked, setting down the plate. "I'm going to buy some cooking lessons for my man." He nodded towards Tego who turned and shook his head.

"See. There he goes with the negativity". Rico said, waving the cooking tongs around. Rome glanced down at the plate and picked up one of the ribs which was burnt to a crisp.

Rome dropped the rib and grimaced. "It's going to take a little more then money to learn how to cook, bro". He stated. "That's...that's just horrible. You know I heard they were looking for a chef down at this animal shelter".

" Let me try it". Lexia said and grabbed a rib " What are you talking Rome? This shit is amazing or maybe it's good because I've never had one".

" Whoa you've never had a rib before". Rome said in shock

" Nope. Never really had food in the house".

Nobody responded. How could you respond to that?

Brian watched Lexia ate her third rib and smiled as she flicked the rib, getting barbecue sauce on Rome's face.

" Oops". Lexia said with a smirk then burst out laughing

" What are gonna do with your money Lex". Tej asked

" I'm gonna travel. See the world maybe find my own crew. You guys are great and I wouldn't have it any other way but I gotta find myself at some point. Most likely when the baby gets here".

" Where you gonna go first"? Rome asked

" Miami". Lexia said with a smile and Rome, Tej, and Brian shared a worried expression " Then I'll go wherever".

" Miami huh". Dom said, taking a swig of beer " You better be careful".

" Ride or die".

" Hey, Dom. Listen, I know you're all set up for this job tomorrow but you know, if you need and extra man..." Vince said nervously

"You're in." Dom said, taking a sip of beer. "There is always room for family."

" Always". Lexia added with a smile and after dinner was sitting with Brian and Mia, chatting about tomorrow.

Dom was going over the plans with Vince so he knew exactly knew what to do.

"We're less the twenty-four hours from the biggest celebration of out life." Rome said, walking over to Brian, Mia and Lexia beers in hand. He passed them out and Mia smiled as Lexia took hers.

"She can't." Brian commented

Rome's smile faltered slightly before he realized what Brian said. "What do you mean she cant"? He questioned, looking between the trio "What.. what...is she...she is..." Brian smirked and rubbed his hand over Mia's flat stomach lovingly, looking up at Rome. "Are you serious right now? Holy shit".

"Wait, wait...hold on a second." Tej smirked, coming to a stop in front of Brian and Mia. "Did he just smack that ass or did he grab it and hold onto it..."

Laugher broke out and congratulations starting being passed around.

Everyone gathered around Dom as he held up his beer and said "Toast."

Lexia stood next to Han and Rome as Dom continued his toast.

"Money will come and go, we all know that. The most important thing in life will alway be the people in this room. Right here, right now. Salute, mi familia".

" Salute". Everyone said clinking their glasses together and smiled at their small family.

Everyone pack up their cars, getting ready for the heist that morning.

" Be careful today". Brian said

" I will dad". Lexia said with a smile

" Hobbs is on the other side of the city." Mia stated, looking at the computer. "We're not going to get a better window."

"Okay guys, it's show time." Dom said looking at the blueprints "First team in position, lets go." He rolled up the blueprints as everyone climbed into their cars.

Only Brian, Han, Vince, Mia, Dom and Lexia remained.

"Dom." Vince called, looking up. "I got eyes on Mia." He said. Dom nodded his head

A loud rumble sounded throughout the almost completely empty warehouse and Lexia spun around. Vince screamed cops as military style trucks slammed through the gates.

Brian was holding his hands up, glaring at the cop pointing a gun at him and Mia who was standing behind him, clutching his shirt.

Lexia grunted as someone grabbed her from behind and she flipped him over. Three more cops surrounded her and the teen found a small pipe on the floor.

She quickly picked up the pipe and swung it at the cops. A gun being cocked made everyone freeze.

Lexia took a deep breathe and Dom stopped his fight with Hobbs.

" You touch her I swear your all died". Dom threatened and saw Lexia suddenly throw the pipe at the man holding the gun.

A gun shot rang through the warehouse. Everything seemed to go in slow motion and Dom stared at Lexia as she fell on knees. She got shot in the shoulder.

Brian tried to get to his daughter but six cops surrounded him and Mia.

Dom and Hobbs were both throwing punches and wrestling, sweating profusely. Dom got the upper hand and grabbed a socket wrench, raising it above his head, ready to smash Hobbs' skull in, he hesitated and glanced up at Lexia as he heard her scream.

" Uncle Dom don't! Please don't do this"! Lexia screamed and a girl kneeled down next to her " Get the hell away from me".

" Let me help you". The girl said

" First of all what's your name. If it's a serial killer name I'll pass".

" Elena".

" You take the bullet out, put something on it and then that's it".

Elena nodded and found the bullet and placed a cloth on it and held it place with tape. Lexia pushed her away after that was done.

Lexia looked at Dom once again and he nodded, smashing the wrench down just beside Hobbs' head before slowly standing up. He put his hands up, over his head, his eyes never leaving his nieces. They were all cuffed and thrown into an armored truck with Hobbs and Elena.

" I'm gonna kill that guy". Lexia said and saw the cloth was already turning red " Great".

The truck drove through the streets of the Favelas, swerving to miss the large pot-holes in the middle of the road. Lexia was sitting next to Dom and Brian.

" We're gonna separate". Lexia said and sighed " What's gonna happen to your child mom"?

" Listen kid were not getting separated. We stick together alright? We're family". Dom said and Lexia nodded

Hobbs phone started ringing and he glared at everyone before answering.

"Yeah...We're coming in now...Have the Marshals meet us at the airport when we land." He hung up the phone and looked out his window. "Ambush"! He yelled suddenly, before ducking down.

Lexia heard an explosion in front of the truck and it swerved. Luckily it didn't tip over. Lexia watched Hobbs and the driver of the truck climb out, guns in hand.

" Cut us loose Elena". Lexia demanded. "Cut us loose now, Elena."

Elena hesitated but nodded her head, reaching for the keys before unlocking the cuffs. She passed out guns that were stored under the front seats and Dom opened the back door.

Vince, Lexia and Brian followed Dom and gun fire started being exchanged between the moment they were out.

Lexia saw Hobbs laying on the ground, clenching his jaw in pain. Once it was safe enough, Dom hurried over to him and extended his hand, helping him stand up.

Lexia continued shooting, covering Dom as he helped Hobbs back to the truck. The teen looked away for a split second and that was her mistake.

Lexia got shot in her other shoulder and she barely dodged four more bullets.

" You've got to be kidding me"! Lexia shouted and pulled out the bullet herself before shooting five people, killing them instantly.

Once everyone was back in the truck Elena took off, not looking back. Lexia dropped her gun on the floor everyone stared at her bloody shoulders.

" How is it that I'm the only one that gets shot". Lexia said but saw Vince holding his side. He got shot and wasn't gonna make it.

"Hey, Dom. You got to meet my son. Nico". Vince said as he saw Dom noticed his side

Dom took a moment to collect himself before speaking. "I will".

"You know, we named him after you". Vince said, still at Dom. "Dominic."

" What's your favorite color". Lexia managed as tears streamed down her face and showed Vince her tattoos.

" Green". Vince said with a smile " I'll always be with you kid. Never forget that. And kick your father's ass in racing for me will you".

" I promise". Lexia said with a small laugh and saw Brian smile.

" I love you Lex".

" I love you to".

Vince smiled and his body went limp. Lexia burst into tears and Dom pulled her into a hug.

" He's gone Uncle Dom". Lexia sobbed

" No kid he's always gonna be here. Whether you see him or not he's gonna be here".


	17. Chapter 17

Elena took everyone back to the warehouse. Hobbs helped Brian and Dom carry Vince's body out of the truck and back into the warehouse.

Lexia felt herself go numb as they laid Vince's body down onto one of the tables. Dom took the sheet off of his bed and draped it over him.

Everyone left Dom alone with Vince's body. It was his moment.

Lexia drove to a tattoo parlor a few blocks away and got a green butterfly with Vince's name, just like the rest of em.

" I'm sorry for your losses". The tattoo artist said once he was done.

" Thanks". Lexia said and walked away.

She sat in her car for a few minutes before driving back to the warehouse and when she arrived saw the rest of the team.

"We need to move." Dom said, addressing the team as he walked. "We don't have that much time."

"I got us a flight out. We can leave Rio in the rear view in the next five hours". Han said as he walked up to Dom, sliding his phone back into his pocket.

"Not to run away.". Dom replied, his eyes hardening. "To finish the job." Everyone looked at him like he were absolutely crazy.

"It's a suicide mission." Rome stated from his place on the stairs next to Tego. He stood up and walked towards Dom slowly, shaking his head. "That's your man over there on the table. The plan is busted. This is bullshit man, Reyes knows we're coming".

"He's right." Tej stated with a sigh. "They tripled the detail at the police station. It's going to be a wall of gun fire".

" Reyes isn't getting away with me". Lexia said " I don't about you but I'm gonna go on the suicide mission".

"It's a trap Lexia." Han said "You know that."

" Lexia. Dom." Elena said, " Why don't you just listen to them? Run, before it's too late. Leave Rio. You can be free".

"Running ain't freedom." Dom said in shaking is head before turning to everyone else. "You should know that. You know you're all free to make your own choices."

"I'm in". Hobbs said, causing Dom to face him. "I'll ride with you Toretto. At least until we kill that son of a bitch.".

Brian stepped forward and raised his eyebrows. "So what's the plan Dom"? He questioned. "We can't just go sneaking around anymore".

"We don't sneak". Dom said. "The only thing he cares about is his money. We pull that, we pull him".

The crew spent the next day and a half revising the plan to include Hobbs and Elena. After going over the plan for the last time they all broke off and got in position.

Dom and Brian slid into police cars and followed Hobbs' huge truck towards the police station and Lexia was in her own car following.

" Are you ready for this"? Dom asked, glancing over to Lexia

" What choice do I have". Lexia said with a shrug of her shoulders " It's now or never".

Hobbs made a hard right and crashed through the police barrier that led to the parking garage. The guards started firing as they followed Hobbs' truck into the garage and continued to go up floors.

Hobbs ran his truck into the cinder block wall where Reyes' safe was. He backed out and allowed Brian and Dom to drift into position.

Lexia quickly climbed out and grabbed the hook and handing it to Dom. As Brian and Dom hooked up the safe, Lexia made sure both lines were secure before running back to the car and slipping in.

Both Brian and Dom got back into the cars and floored the gas, making the back tires spin.

Lexia watched as the safe started to break away from the wall it was set in. Another minute and the safe finally broke free.

They made it out of the parking garage with the safe dragging behind us. Lexia heard sirens from the police cars And knew Han, Rome and Tej were three of those cars.

The trio made a sharp right turn causing the safe to roll behind them.

"Call it out Mia." Lexia said into the walkie talkie and pulled up to the front of Brian and Dom.

"Got a straight shot for two blocks. Go right". Mia said

Dom shifted gears and they made another hard right. The safe hit a tree and bounced off it, following behind them.

" Well, the plans working. You guys got every corrupt cop in Rio on your tail. You guys have to move fast". Mia said " Okay, keep going straight another half mile and then take a left."

"That isn't going to work." Dom stated, seeing police cars coming towards them from the front.

The police rolled out a spike strip and Lexia jerked right knowing her father and Dom would follow, even if it was a tight fit.

"We're going right". Dom said into the walkie talkie and saw Lexia stop.

"No, it's too tight." Brian said, shaking his head "We ain't going to fit".

"Got no choice. We got to go. Now." Brian and Dom both made a sharp right, avoiding the spike strip by inches. The safe rolled over one of the police cars and proceeded to crash through what looked like a bank.

Lexia once again picked up speed and let out a sigh of relief when Brian and Dom were able to regain control over the safe. "Shit." Dom breathed,

"Okay, I'm hearing all this chatter". Mia said through the walkie talkie. "Did you guys just take out a bank"?

" Yup they did". Lexia said looking back " Good thing that wasn't our money in that bank".

Alright, there's an alley coming up on your left".

Three police cars were coming towards Lexia head on. The teen looked back and went behind the safe, knowing the guys were gonna do something crazy.

Brian and Dom suddenly swerved sideways letting the safe keep going and crash into the oncoming cars. Dom pressed the gas as he tried to get moving again. Lexia pulled infront once again and went into the alley Mia mentioned and avoided more cars, but two police motorcycles appeared.

Lexia took care of them within seconds and they reached the main road again and the chase continued with the destruction piling up.

With the help of Han, Lexia Tej, and Rome they were able to get more cars off the road.

"You guys just carved out a ten-second window. Make it count". Mia said

" Time to switch". Lexia said and smiled as the switching of the safes was a success.

The teens smile fell as she saw more police cars come out of nowhere and realized they weren't gonna make it.

" We're not gonna make it". Lexia said " There's to many".

"No. There's too many of them." Brian growled, looking behind him. "Hey, there's to many of them. We're not going to make it."

"You're right, we aren't." Dom said. "You are. You're a father now Brian. You need to be there for your kid and Lexia. She needs you more then you think".

"No, I'm not leaving you." Brian said, looking over at Dom. "No. We stick with the plan."

"It was always the plan. Take care of Mia and my niece or nephew and if worst comes to worst tell Lexia my favorite is blue like the ocean".

Dom reached down and grabbed the remote. He pushed the button making the wire that connected Brian to the safe snap.

" Dad". Lexia said as she stopped her car next to Brian " So I see it worked".

" You knew"?!

" I need my father. You were gonna leave me! I don't want another tattoo especially of your name! My brother or sister needs you and you were willing to throw that away! You may not need mom and I but we sure as hell need you".

Lexia didn't give Brian a chance to respond as she got in her car and drove of, tears streaming down her face.

She looked back and saw Brian run toward Dom who was already far away. Brian wouldn't make it in time.

" Damn it dad". Lexia said and quickly turned around and caught up with her father in a few seconds " Get in the car".

Brian hopped in and Lexia caught up to Dom just as Zizi had gun pointed at him.

Brian quickly got out of car before it even stopped and fired three shots, Zizi dropped to the ground.

"I thought I told you to go on." Dom stated, looking across at Brian.

"I had to make a call". Brian said with a shrug and Lexia stepped out of her car

A rumble from behind the trio made them turn around and Hobbs' truck pulled up and he hopped out with Elena by his side.

Reyes fell out of his crushed car, begging Hobbs for help. Hobbs took out his gun and without hesitation he shot Reyes twice in the head.

"That was for my team you son of bitch." Hobbs stated, walking towards Lexia, Dom and Brian. "This is a hell of a mess. You know I can't let you three go. I ain't made that way. The way I see it, you've earned yourselves twenty-four hours. Money stays though. If I were you I'd use the time, make peace with whatever demons you got left. Because come tomorrow, I will find you and Toretto." Hobbs called as Dom was about get in Lexia's car " I'll see you soon".

Dom smirked, shaking his head. "No, you won't". He replied, getting in the car and slamming the door shut.

" Did that seriously just happen". Lexia asked as she drove " We just pulled off the biggest heist of the century! This is amazing".

" We did it kid and now your a billionaire at sixteen". Dom said with a smile

" I'm sixteen and a billionaire. Time to figure out my travel plan".

Lexia drove back to the warehouse where they were greeted with lots of smiles and hugs. Tej had been working on opening the safe since he had gotten back and said he was close.

They all stood around waiting for Tej and Lexia found herself jumping up and down with excitement.

A beep and a couple clicks echoed through the warehouse before Tej raised the scan of Reyes hand print to the pad. Another click and a smile spread across his face.

He reached up and slowly spun the metal wheel, opening the vault. Money started pouring out of the now open vault and everyone started yelling.

" We did it". Lexia breathed " We did it! We're billionaires"!

Everyone laughed at Lexia and they started counting up the money and as they did the teen realized the money was the start of her travel adventure and her future.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been seven months since Rio and Lexia, Mia and Brian had bought a beach house. Mia was in her last month of pregnancy and when they found out the gender of the baby a few months back, Lexia picked out the name. Jack.

" Uncle Dom"! Lexia shouted as she saw him pull up

" Hey kid". Dom said and gave his niece, who would soon be seventeen, a hug

" I figured out my plan"! The teen said excited

" Yeah"?

" Your not happy"?

Dom saw the teen's spark of excitement fade within a second. He sighed and went to reach out for her but she shoved him away and went down to the water.

" Hey Dom". Brian said as he came outside with Mia who said a quick hello before going back inside to use the restroom. " Where'd Lex go"?

" Down by the water". Dom said pointing a finger at the teen

Brian stared where Dom was pointing and saw Lexia laying down where the water was just enough to go under her body.

" Did she try to tell you her plan and she saw the sadness in your eyes"? Brian asked sitting down on a chair on the porch

" Happen to you"? Dom asked as he took the beer Brian was holding out for him

" Yeah. She still hasn't told me even after four days. She wrote it though".

Brian pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Dom.

First Stop- Miami

Second Stop- New York

Third Stop- Mexico

Fourth Stop- Beverly Hills

Fifth Stop- New Orleans

Sixth Stop- Las Vegas

Seventh Stop- ?

Eighth Stop- ?

" She's not sure if she'll have time for seven and eight I guess". Brian said, taking a drink of beer " I don't even know how long she'll be gone but by the looks of that list, it's gonna be a while".

" You gonna let a seventeen year old do all this"? Dom said and handed Brian the paper

" If I try and stop her she'll be miserable".

" I think she's choking".

Brian looked over and saw Lexia was in fact choking. Most likely on the water or she for something weird in her mouth.

" Hey Lex! You alright"! Brian called

" Peachy"! Lexia shouted back as she finished coughing

"You know, I want another shot." Brian stated, looked at Dom. "No wagers, no body else. Just you and me, once and for all".

Dom laughed a little and shook his head. "Are you sure you can handle the disappointment"? He asked, raising his eyebrow.

Brian smirked and nodded, setting his beer down.

" Alright O'Connor. Lets see what you got, I need to talk to you about something anyway". Dom said

" Lexia! We're going racing! Watch your mother"! Brian shouted

" Alright"! Lexia shouted back and watched the two cars take off down the road.

The teen walked inside and took a shower since she had sand in her hair and the teen heard Mia as stepped out.

" Mom! Dad and Uncle Dom went racing"! Lexia shouted

" Thanks for the information". Mia said with a smile

" I'm gonna go work on my car".

" Call if you need anything".

" Same goes for you".

Mia smiled and watched her daughter go into the garage. The mother walked around and found a piece of paper on the floor.

It was one of Lexia's many copies of her trip and Mia smiled sadly at it.

She knew Lexia would wanna get out but she was hoping the teen would go a few months after Jack was born and not right away.

It was a long shot since the trip was all Lexia talked about but she also mentioned seeing Jack for a few months before she would leave which gave Mia some hope.

An hour later Brian and Dom came back and Mia smiled at her boys.

" Where'd Lex go". Brian asked

" Garage. She's been in there for over an hour already". Mia said and watched Dom go to the garage

" Kid". Dom said as he saw his niece under the car and winced as she smacked her head on the car.

" Ow that hurts. What's up Uncle Dom". Lexia asked as she stood up and Dom smirked as he saw grease all over the teens body.

" I saw your travel plan".

" If your asking how long I'll be gone the answer is I don't know. It depends I guess".

" Depends on what"?

" Time. If I've got enough of it".

" You leaving right after Jack's born".

" Nah. I'm probably stick around for at least two months maybe three then hit the road to Miami".

" Why Miami"?

" I got word that I may have a family member there that my biological parents never told me about. Plus I want to see where dad became Bullet, meet Aunt Suki, meet some people, find a crew, you know".

" Like a cousin or..?

" Not sure but it's worth a shot. Maybe they'll be a street racer for all I know".

" What about New York"?

" Always wanted to see it plus they've got good street racers. Every teenager street racer goes to New York so I'm giving it a shot".

Dom smiled and as Lexia went down her list he realized the only thing the teen cared about was the friendships she would make and the racing.

" When the time comes you'll know when to leave". Dom said

" Your supporting me right? You know I have to do this"?

" Yeah kid. Every racer leaves at some point and yours is coming soon. Just promise me you'll come back alive".

" I promise. Plus I'm not alone. I've got Aunt Letty, Uncle Vince and Uncle Jesse to watch over me".

Dom smiled at Lexia and watched her go into the house. He was gonna miss her when she left. The princess of the streets was growing up fast and soon would be queen.


	19. Chapter 19

" Lex. It's time". Mia said

" What?! No! Dads not here and neither is Uncle Dom"!

" It's up to you Lexia. Drive like your father".

Lexia gave her mother a nervous grin which Mia knew was ' I drive like Dom' look and rolled her eyes

" Just get me to the place we talked about".

Lexia nodded and once Mia was situated in the back seat she took off down the road.

Lexia found the nunnery on the outskirts of town that agreed to birth baby Jake with no questioned asked.

Three nuns hurried towards Mia as Lexia opened the door and tried calling Brian and Dom.

" Lexia? What's wrong kid". Dom said

" Hello! The baby is here! Jack is coming soon! Where the hell are you"!

Lexia heard the car go faster and then Dom hanging up. She saw her father was calling and answered it.

" Get your ass over here! Moms in labor"!

" Think I'll make it". Brian asked

" Just get here".

Lexia slipped into the room and walked back over to Mia. She reached out and grabbed her hand as the teen sat down next to her mother.

An hour passed and Brian still wasn't there. One of the nuns walked in and quickly whispered to the nun who was patting Mia's forehead and neck with a damp cloth.

Lexia allowed a smile to appear as Dom and Brian climb out of there cars and look at her. Elena was with Dom and the teen smiled.

" It's okay. You're just in time." Lexia said and saw the nuns trying to get Brian to hurry.

"You're going to be a great father Brian." Dom commented, stopping next to Elena and pulling her into his cheat.

"What makes you so sure"? Brian said

"Because I'll will be there to kick your ass if you ain't." He responded, smirking at him lightly. " Also this kid wouldn't be here". He gestured to Lexia " Now get in there." Dom said. Brain backed up and headed towards the room before Dom called after him again. "Brian, remember the second you go through those doors, everything changes. Are old life is done".

Brian just quickly nodded and ran to Mia while Lexia stayed with Dom and Elena.

" How long you staying kid". Dom asked

" I've decided to go a week after my seventeenth birthday so three and a half months. Then I hit the road".

" How long is that"? Elena asked

" Two years".

Dom and Elena's eyes widened. Lexia was planning to go away for two whole years!

" I'm going to Tokyo and Paris for my finally destinations. Four months in each place should do it". Lexia said

" Lex your talking about not being home for two years". Dom said and Elena went inside, seeing the discussion was a family one.

" I know. I'll keep in touch".

" That's not the point kid".

" I've got it all planned alright! I could leave now if I wanted to so don't push me". Lexia snapped and Dom grabbed her wrist as the teen tried walking away.

" Why do you really wanna leave Lexia".

" I'm still the race life Uncle Dom. Like you said, the old life is over. Maybe for dad and you its over but me? I still want this life. Plus with Jack around I'm gonna be shoved aside anyway".

" Kid...".

Lexia yanked her arm out of Dom's grasp and Brian came out with a smile on his face.

" Jack O'Connor is here". Brian said and looked at Lexia " Come meet your brother Lex".

Lexia looked at Dom who nodded and the teen followed her father.

They entered the room and Lexia smiled as she saw Jack wrapped in a blue blanket.

" Do you wanna hold him". Mia asked and saw Lexia go pale.

" I've...Ive never held a baby before". Lexia stuttered

" You'll be fine. Sit down".

Lexia walked slowly over to the bed and sat down at the edge, facing Mia.

Mia showed Lexia how to hold Jack and Lexia sucked in a breathe as Jack was placed in her arms.

" He's beautiful". Lexia said with a smile " Hi Jack. I'm your sister Lexia".

Jack seemed to understand since he grabbed Lexia's pinky and held onto it.

" He's gonna love his big sister". Brian said and took Jack from the teen.

Lexia smiled and left the room. Dom could see something was up and stood in front of his niece.

" What's wrong". Dom asked

" I'm not gonna be around". Lexia whispered " I'm gonna leave Jack and what if when he's older he'll hate me for it"?

" He won't even remember Lexia. Plus you'll be around for many years to come".

" I guess your right. Plus I've got three months and a half months".

" That's the spirit kid".

Lexia smiled and Dom saw her get in her car. Damn he was gonna miss seeing that kid and for two years? That was gonna be hard as hell.

" Three and a half months". Dom whispered and watched Lexia take off down the road.

" Three and a half months till what"? Brian asked, coming from behind

" She's leaving Brian and fast. She's going to Tokyo and Paris for trips seven and eight".

" How long she gonna be gone? Did she tell you"?

" Three months in the eight places".

" That's two years! She's planning on being gone for two years"!

" You wanna stop her"?

Brian sighed and walked over to his car, sitting on the hood of it, and ran a hand through his hair.

" She's only gonna be seventeen Dom". Brian said and laid down on his car with the back of his right hand on his forehead. " If I make her stay she'll be miserable but if she goes, I'll be miserable".

" How old were you when you left"?

" I left when I was twenty. Dad kicked me out after I got back from Juvie then every time I showed he called the cops. I took the hint and just up and left. Plus I popped his car when I left so maybe that was why".

Dom allowed a smirk to appear on his face at the last sentence. Lexia had done the same thing with Brian, so he'd been told.

" I gotta let her go". Brian said standing up " Lexia had to find her own path and the only way she can do that is if I let her be free".

" She's gonna be fine Brian. You know that kid. She can handle herself".

" What if she gets her heartbroken"?

" She'll punch the guy and break his face".

Both adults burst out laughed and half an hour later, Lexia pulled up.

" Hey dad, uncle Dom". Lexia said

" So two years huh"? Brian said

" Dad I...".

" Be safe alright? You better call me and if you need anything, you can always come home".

Lexia smiled and hugged her father. Brian hugged her tight and knew in three and a half months he would be hugging her good bye.


	20. Chapter 20

Three months later

Lexia was packing already. Two more weeks not only would she be seventeen but also leaving for two years.

Dom could tell that it tore Brian apart but of course the blonde didn't say anything about it.

Lexia had taken a picture of Jack everyday and Dom could see how the newest addition had grown so much already.

Dom was working outside on his car with Lexia when Hobbs arrived and the teen grabbed her gun.

Lexia was staying with Dom for the day after Jack was driving the teen insane with his crying and wailing every now and then.

" Put the gun down Lexia". Hobbs said and held up his hands " I'm unarmed".

The teen stared at Hobbs and saw the truth behind his eyes. The gun was slowly lowered.

" Last Tuesday a team of highly coordinated drivers took down an entire military convoy in Russia." Hobbs stated

"We haven't been in Russia" Lexia said with a glare

" Oh, I know it wasn't you." He said. "But you're going to help me catch the team responsible. You two are going to come voluntarily. As a matter of fact, you're going to beg me". Hobbs held up a envelope, passing it to Dom. "That was taken a week ago. I'll see you two out front."

Dom looked down at the envelope and hesitated long enough for Lexia to almost grab the envelope herself .

Dom cleared his throat and opened the envelope, pulling out a black and white photo.

" Aunt Letty? She's...She's alive"? Lexia breathed out "It's not possible."

" It's worth a shot. Looks like your trip might be on hold". Dom said and Lexia nodded

Hobbs, like he said, was waiting outside leaning against his SUV.

"We're going to need everything". Dom stated, leaning agains his own car across from Hobbs. "Everything you got."

"You'll get it when the team gets it." He said, giving a sharp nod.

"No team". Lexia said "This is going to have to be us alone."

"Its not that simple." Hobbs commented. "The crew we're after, they hit like lighting and disappear like smoke. You two go in alone, you'll never touch them. I've been chasing this guy across four continents and twelve countries and believe me, the last damn place I want to be right now is on your front door step selling girl scout cookies. I need your help. I need your team."

Pulling up to Mia and Brian's house, Lexia smiled as her family was sitting a blanket, playing with baby Jack.

Climbing out of her Lexia smiled even bigger.

"Hey, its Uncle Dom and your sister Lexia." Brian said, bouncing Jack on his knee. He raised baby Jack's little fist and waved it "Are you excited to see them"?

Dom and Lexia crouched in front of little Jack, watching as he reached out

"Are you already pushing imports on him"? Dom asked mockingly, raising his eyebrow as he saw a car in Jack's hand.

Brian shook his head, looking down at Jack again. "Dad's not pushing anything. He chose that car."

Dom smirked, shaking his head at Brian with a grin. "Yeah, we know he's an O'Connor". He stated, pulling out the toy charger "I brought you something Jack." Jack reached out and tried to grab onto the toy. "Yeah, he's also a Toretto".

" Well he's also my brother". Lexia said with a smile and handed Jack a black Mazda toy which the three month old grabbed immediately " I told you".

"Luckily he has a couple years to decide." Mia stated, getting to her feet and turning towards Brian. "I think it's time for his nap." She said, taking Jack from Brian's arms and smiling at her family before making her way back into the house.

Brian grabbed him and Dom beers and Lexia just grabbed a soda before they settled the tree in the front yard.

"It's weird, huh? I mean, we got everything, down to the beer and the barbecue." Brian said and let out a laugh, shaking his head as he looked down. "I don't know man, it doesn't feel like home. Maybe it's because, you don't realize how much you appreciate something until somebody takes it away. I don't know, that place it had probably changed so much we probably wouldn't even recognize it anymore".

" Yeah. Everything's changed". Dom said, taking a swig of beer

"What's up with you? What's going on".

Dom sighed as he pulled out envelope out of his back pocket and passing it to Brian.

"Taken a week ago". Dom stated, nodding at the envelope.

Brian studied it and frowned, looking up.

"Diplomatic security service. Hobbs." Brian took out the photo of Letty and scoffed, shaking his head. "You know, I used to do this shit all the time when I was a cop? This is exactly what cops do, they mess with your head. Letty's dead, Dom we know that."

" This picture might not be fake". Lexia said " What if she really is alive? Then we've missed out shot".

"Then I'm going with you". Brian said and looked at Lexia " Both of you".

"You said you were going to leave with life behind". Dom said

" So did you". Brain countered, raising his eyebrow.

"He's right." Mia agreed, walking towards the trio. "We're family." She said, resting her hand on Brian's shoulder. "We got a problem, we deal with it together. I'll fell safer knowing all three of you are out there. Watching each others backs. You're stronger together. You always were. Now go get Letty. Bring her home".

" We will mom". Lexia said " We're bringing Aunt Letty home. I promise. Jack, you'll get to meet your Aunt after all".

" If it's not a scam". Brian added

" She's alive dad. She has to be".

" Lex...".

" I was the last person to see her! She's alive and I'm bringing her home, with or without you".

" Scam or not like you said, it's worth a shot. Now let's go get her back".

" Time to get the team reassembled and find Letty". Dom said and saw Lexia still had her cross " She's gonna be proud of you when she sees how big you kid".

" And that I'm princess of the streets". Lexia said with a smirk

" She's definitely gonna love that".

" Hold on Aunt Letty. We're coming for you".


	21. Chapter 21

Lexia sat on the hood of her car and stared at the picture of her and Letty, the one who always cared with her.

" I miss you Aunt Letty". Lexia said and held her cross tight " I'll see you soon".

" She bragged about you". Brian said, leaning against his daughters car " When we went over the plan, your all she talked about. She always told me about the race you had had and her eyes lit up".

" She tell you my name". Lexia said smiling

" Sure did Speedy. The way she spoke about you was almost like you were hers. She only called you Speedy. When I said how's Lexia she would reply who's Lexia? You mean Speedy"?

Lexia let out a laugh and Brian smiled. The father and daughter glanced as Dom, Mia and Jack came outside.

" You ready"? Dom asked

" Yeah". Brian replied

" Yup". Lexia said and got in Mia's car since she was driving them all to the airport.

" Be safe and come back together". Mia said as everyone got their luggage out of the car

" We will". Dom said

Mia gave everyone a hug and felt tears in her eyes as she watched her family walk away.

Lexia looked back and let go of luggage. She ran to her mother and gave her one last hug.

" I love you mom". Lexia said

" I love you to. Now go your gonna miss your flight". Mia said with a sad smile

Lexia smiled back and ran back to Brian and Dom.

" Ten and a half hours on a plane". Brian said glancing at Lexia and Dom as the plane took off

" Yeah. Then we'll find Aunt Letty". Lexia said with a smile

" Damn right kid". Dom said and sat back in his seat.

Line break

" So this is what London looks like". Lexia said as they stepped outside, waiting for Hobbs.

" You gonna add London to your list". Dom asked

" I might come here when I'm older but not so soon after whatever happens here".

Hobbs truck appeared and Lexia grew curious as the passenger door opened as well.

"Took you long enough." Hobbs said " You're late."

" I'm sorry your highness". Lexia said and Hobbs allowed a small smile

"Agent Riley Hicks, these are three of the best criminals you'll ever meet. Lexia O'Connor Toretto. She may be young and look small but kids got strength".

" I'm also a rebel, princess of the streets and if you push me I'm not afraid to shoot". Lexia said " Uncle Hobbs knows what I mean".

" Brian O'Connor. He's a former cop and Lexia's father. A quick thinker and a good racer".

" He's not that good". Lexia joked and Brian smiled before gently shoving his daughter.

" Dominic Toretto". Riley said before Hobbs could say anything " Heard a lot about you".

" I'll take that as a good thing". Dom said with a smirk

" Let's get you to the place where your staying and the rest of the team".

The trio arrived at their location which was on the top floor of a building that wasn't being used. Well being used by anyone else.

One by one and Lexia was happy to see her family again.

Hobbs provided the team with weapons, ammo, tech; everything they would need to take down Owen and his team.

"Thank God." Tej exclaimed as he started messing with the tech "Finally some equipment I can work with. Way better than that trash in Rio".

Giselle cocked one of the many guns that were supplied with and nodded, looking up at the group. "Way better." She agreed, a smirk crossing her face. " Look at you Lexia. Your growing up. You ready for your trip"?

" Yeah. I am. Just me and eight destinations". Lexia said and cocked a gun also.

"Has anyone heard from Leo or Santos"? Brain asked, pausing and looking up from the handgun in his hands.

Everyone shook their heads no and leaned against the table, looking over at each other for answers.

Han leaned against one of the concert pillars and popped a chip into his mouth.

"No. Last time anyone saw them, they were hitting up the casinos in Monte Carlo". Han replied, after swallowing.

"I thought that was our last job Brain. Who's paying for all this equipment?" Rome asked, raising his eyebrow. "The tax payers? So now we work for the hulk? Is that what we're doing?Why do I smell baby oil"?

"If you keep running your pie hole you're going to smell an ass kicking." Hobbs said, narrowing his eyes as he passed Rome, Riley on his heels.

"Alright Hobbs". Dom's deep voice came from behind. "You got the best crew in the world standing right in front of you. Give them a reason to stay".

Hobbs nodded and slapped a file down on the table in front of him, pointing to the picture on the front.

"Our target is Owen Shaw. Former major in the SAS, spec ops solider. He ran the UK's mobility division in Kabul and Basra." Hobbs said

"Ah, damn." Tej sighed, shaking his head as he walked over to everyone else. "That mobility unit is the truth. We're talking vehicular warfare. Best in the world."

Rome leaned over and whisper something to Han, causing him to shake his head and hold up his empty chip bag making Lexia try and hold a laugh, knowing what Rome was asking for

"For years they've been running jobs in Europe but its there most resent jobs thats graduated them to a whole new level." Hobbs continued " Three targets. Highly specific." Hobbs looked down and read from the file he was holding. "The program terminal for an ICBM missile and a poison fill chip computer virus from the NSA black-lab",

Rome leaned over and quietly asked Tej for some change.

"Seriously?" Tej asked, pulling a couple coins out of his pocket and passed them over to Rome. "You're a millionaire and you're still asking for money"?

"Thats how you stay a millionaire." Rome commented, accepting the coins and moving over to the vending machines.

" So then what does this mean about Shaw". Lexia asked, crossing her arms over her chest

"Well, our best guess is that Shaw's crew is building a Night-Shade device." Hobbs answered

" What the hell is a Night-Shade device".

"Its a tech bomb". Riley commented, entering into the conversation. "It's designed to block and entire military communication grid for twenty-four hours".

"Blind a solider for a single second in the middle of a fight, he dies". Hobbs stated. "You blind a country for twenty-four hours, the loss of life is unthinkable. This could be worth billions to the right buyer".

"Billions"? Tej whispered, his eyes conveying confusion. "Why don't we just steal that shit".

" He's got a point". Lexia added

"Hey man". Rome called, causing everyone to look in his direction "Which one of these things is a dollar"? He asked, holding up one of the coins with a confused expression.

Hobbs pulled out his side arm and aimed. He pulled the trigger and vending machine glass shattered, flying everywhere.

Rome reached through the gaping hole and took what he wanted and grabbed a couple things for Lexia

" Thanks". Lexia said, opening a bag of chips and popping three into her mouth

"I want you to help me catch Shaw". Hobbs said, drawing everyone's attention back to him. "He only has one piece left that he needs and I intend to stop him before he gets it. Now I know you guys are a family. So I'm offering you a chance, right now, to make that family whole again". He placed the picture of Letty on the table in front of him and Lexia held back tears

"You want to make this family whole again"? Brian asked looking between Hobbs and Riley. "Get us to Letty, we'll get you Shaw. Full pardons all the way around".

"I can't promise you that."

" Thats the deal." Dom said firmly, standing next to Lexia "Take it or leave it."

Lexia watched Hobbs and the teen counted exactly ten seconds before he spoke.

" I'll get you pardons." Hobbs agreed, pushing himself away from the table and crossing his arms.

"You heard him." Brain commented, looking at the group. "But this is different. We're not dealing with cops. We're not dealing with drug dealers. This is a whole different level".

"We're getting payed right"? Rome asked quietly, looking towards Brian for the answer.

" It's always a whole new level". Lexia said and stared at the picture of Letty on the table " And this time we're fighting for family".


	22. Chapter 22

"Interpol picked up one of Shaw's guys in Moscow." Hobbs stated as the crew watched the neon suited police officers and Interpol agents from the parking garage across the street. "I went in, had a little therapy session with him. He gave up Shaw's hide out".

" Therapy session huh? So you beat the shit out of the guy. Sounds good". Lexia said with a smirk and saw a smile cross Hobbs' lips. "So why aren't we down there now"

"Well, we weren't invited."

Lexia watched as they wired Shaw's guy and gave him the run down on what he was supposed to do and what he was supposed to say.

The teen watched as Shaw's man walked into the warehouse. And she asked the one question everyone was thinking.

" What if Aunt Letty's in there". Lexia asked

Nobody answered and Lexia saw Dom take a deep breathe along with Brian.

"I just got conformation on Shaw." Tej stated, looking up at everyone and nodding his head. "They're going in."

The officers started to infiltrate, surrounding the entire building and covering every exit.

" Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. Police scanners are saying alarms are going off at Interpol headquarters". Tej added

Brian closed his eyes and cursed, shaking his head.

"He brought us here so he could take down Interpol. This whole this is a set up". Brian stated, his eyes shifting to Dom and Lexia

"Brian take the team." Dom said, crossing his arms. "Hobbs, and I will wait for Shaw. Shaw leads to Letty".

" I'm staying with you". Lexia said and Dom was about to protest until he saw, something he had never seen before, spark through the teens eyes.

It was a dangerous spark. Dom could literally see fire in the teens eyes.

" Fine just be careful alright". Dom said

Brian left without hesitation, moving over and grabbing a gun off the table. Lexia watched them go before turning back to face the warehouse where Shaw was.

Without warning, explosions commenced, causing the ramps that some of the police officers were standing on to crumble before our eyes. A small, compact race-car looking thing darted out from the falling debris, driving right through the hail of gunfire that the officers guns were releasing.

Lexia was thrown down by Dom and he helped pull her back up. They ran to separate cars while Hobbs and Riley climbed into the tank.

Lexia saw Shaw with a trail of flashing lights behind him. She shifted gears and went faster.

The teen made a sharp right before reaching over and grabbing the walkie-talkie that was brought to life.

" Kid it's up to you. Whatever you do don't lose him". Dom said

" I'm on it". Lexia replied and Shaw sped up when he noticed the police cars coming towards him and a few seconds later, a police car was catapulted into the air.

Shaw and Lexia reached a roundabout and the teen saw another one of whatever Shaw was driving coming from the left.

"Guys, Tej and Roman are out." Brain said through the walkie-talkie. Lexia would've responded but had to make a sharp left.

"We're right behind you." Dom replied to Brian.

Lexia followed Shaw into a tunnel, weaving though the traffic to keep up with him and his partner.

Dom was now right behind Lexia with Brian next to him. Hobbs was further back but not too far.

Shaw made another sharp left while his partner continued straight. Lexia followed Shaw through the joining tunnel. She glanced behind her again and noticed only Hobbs was there.

They emerged from the tunnel the chase continued. Another car suddenly appeared and Lexia saw the tinted windows.

" Aunt Letty". Lexia whispered as she watched the person drive. Only one other person that drove like that and that person was Lexia herself since she learned from Letty.

The tinted car veered right, separating from Shaw. Without a second thought, Lexia jerked the wheel and made the sharp turn.

Dom and Hobbs followed Shaw and it was just Lexia and Letty who led the teen into an industrial parking lot and looked like she had no plans on slowing down.

Lexia quickly shifted gears and tapped the rear end of her car, just enough to cause her to spin to a stop in front of the teen.

Lexia got out of her car and slammed it. She saw Letty get out of the car but something off.

" Aunt Letty"! Lexia cried and saw Letty drew a gun and aimed, her eyes showing hesitation. "No, Aunt Letty wait…"

Letty hesitated and Lexia's cross was dangling. Lexia watched Letty stare at the cross but quickly shook her head pulled the trigger.

The bullet found itself in Lexia's shoulder, causing her to fall back against the car.

" It's me Speedy". Lexia said hoping that would spark something in Letty.

Something must've sparked for Lexia saw Letty look at her with a worried expression but was replaced with a no emotion look.

" Aunt Letty". Lexia sobbed and saw Letty stare at her a second more before she got back in her car and drove away.

Lexia started to cry as she leaned her head against the car and held her shoulder with her free hand.

Dom appeared out of nowhere and kneeled next to his niece.

" I had her then I lost her". Lexia cried looking right at Dom, tears falling faster down her face " Aunt Letty looked right at me then shot me".

Dom pulled Lexia into a hug and the teen completely broke down, breaking her uncles heart.

" She didn't remember me". Lexia sobbed " We may have found her but we lost her at the same time".

Dom and Lexia stayed on the floor for a while before Lexia pulled away and looked at her shoulder.

" How is it that I'm not dead yet". Lexia said as Dom pulled out the bullet

" Because of one reason. Your an O'Connor Toretto". Dom said with a smirk " Now come on kid. Let's get back to the others".

Lexia nodded and followed Dom through the busy streets, back to the base.


	23. Chapter 23

" Lex". Brian said as his daughter and Dom returned

" I'm okay dad". Lexia said

Brian just nodded and as Dom explained everything to him, Lexia went with Rone and Tej.

"This is crazy. We are not in Brazil". Rome commented harshly, shaking his head as he walked towards Han and Gisele. "So now we got cars flying in the air? On some 007 type shit? This is not what we do".

"Man, you really got to check that emotion." Tej said coming up from behind him. "Your voice just went from Shaggy to Scooby Doo. 'this is not what we roo-roo-roo".

Han, Lexia and Gisele laughed, shaking their heads at the comment.

"See man, when a woman starts shooting at you, that's a clear sign to back the fuck off". Rome snapped, clapping his hands together. "We need to get the hell out of dodge. That could have been my forehead man." He exclaimed, pointing to his crushed car.

"No." Tej said, shaking his head. "That's not as big as your forehead".

" You could land a plane on it". Lexia joked and Tej burst out laughing and high fived the teen

Rome watched as Tej walked away from him, still laughing as he did so. Rome reached up and patted his forehead with a frown.

"She definitely saw it was you"? Brian asked, coming towards Lexia.

"She looked right at me dad. But she hesitated when she saw this". Lexia said holding her cross " She said it held all our memories so maybe when she saw it something must've clicked".

"Maybe the Letty we once knew is gone. Even though she's alive maybe she's gone."

"You don't turn your back on family." Even when they do". Dom said

Lexia wondered over to Gisele and switched between people for a few hours before the crew gathered around once again.

Dom stopped next to Brian and pictures of Shaw of his crew were up on the many screens.

"This is crazy man." Rome said looking over the pictures with a shake of his head. "I'm sitting here, looking at these images. It's like we're hunting out evil twins. I mean, look at this black dude right here." He said, pointing to the first picture. "He handsome. Clearly that's me. Then we got a white Hobbs. This is Han. Tej, its an African in a beanie. That's like your mini-me, man."

"Hey Brian." Rome called, looking to where Dom, Lexia and Brian were talking into Rome stopped in front of the blonde woman's picture, a grin on his face. "When did you do this photo shoot"? Brian smiled and flicked him the bird, shaking his head. "I'm just playing man".

" Hey Rome did you find one with a big ass forehead like yours". Lexia said and Brian gave her a high five

" That's cold Lex. That's just cold". Rome said with a smile

Hobbs suddenly appeared and had Riley with him of course.

"All right, lock it up. First off, this is the worst damn city in the world to commit a crime. They got cameras on every street corner. I got video footage from CCTV of the raid lets try and track that, see where it leads us.". Hobbs said handing Tej a flash-drive. "And secondly, we just got conformation on what Shaw's crew grabbed from Interpol. They ripped off a data base of every location that houses the final component that they need".

"So, where are they at?" Brian asked.

"There are over two dozen of them around Europe". Riley answered

"The list is only good for ninety-six hours. Which mean, wherever Shaw's crew is going to hit next, its going to happen within the next four days. They got a window and so do we. We got to move".

"Hobbs is right. So lets break this down. You meet them, what do we know"? Dom said

"We know they have to be running custom engines." Tej said, nodding his head. "You heard that flip car going through those gears."

"Sequential transmission." Han added, nodding at Tej's statement.

"It didn't sound like a normal engine." Gisele said

"It was a turbo diesel". Lexia said " I know that sound anywhere".

"Did you see it take all those his and still stay flat in the corners"? Tej asked with a raised eyebrow, blowing out a impressed breath. "Hydraulics".

"Or magnetic suspension." Brian countered, leaning against the table.

Han stepped forward and sighed. "But who not only has access to the components but can fabricate something like that"? He questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Maybe a handful of shops in London". Brain replied, nodding his head slightly.

" Do normal tuner shops have those"? Lexia asked

"Regular tuner shops aren't going to cut it on this one." Dom said. "We're going to have to dig deeper then that." The team crew, agreeing "Han, Giselle, Roman, Lexia, you're up. We find the guy who made that car, we find Shaw."

Giselle nodded and loaded the clip into her gun. "Lets go".

" Lex". Brian called " Be careful".

" I will". Lexia replied and gave her father and Dom a hug " Bye".

Brian watched Lexia disappear into the elevator and looked at Dom.

" You sent her to flirt if necessary didn't you". Brian said and saw Dom smirk

" Kids got charm Brian. She's young, pretty...".

" And sixteen".

" Almost seventeen. She's gonna grow up Brian. She's not gonna stay little forever".

" Think she's still gonna leave after we save Letty".

" She might. You don't want her to go do you"?

" What if she gets in an accident? Gets captured? Gets arrested? Gets shot? Or even killed"!

" Brian she's your kid. She's gonna be fine. If she couldn't handle herself she wouldn't've been in Mexico, Brazil or even here in London. She's ready to go out on her own but are you ready to let her go"?

Brian didn't answer. Instead he glanced outside and took a deep breathe.

" Be safe Lexia". Brian whispered


	24. Chapter 24

The first couple hours of the search came up with nothing. The crew were at their final stop so hopefully the guy would know at least something.

They came came up to a railing that over looked what looked like a work shop. "Alright." Riley sighed, shoving her hands into her pockets. "This is number five on our list."

" Look there's a guy over there". Lexia said pointing at a man that appeared.

He was carrying what looked looked like a large harpoon gun in his hands. The man aimed his weapon and fired towards a cement wall.

The crews eyes widened as they watched as the metal hook broke cleanly through the concert with ease, attaching itself to the other side.

"Holy shit." Rome breathed. "What's he plan on hunting? Moby Dick"?

" Looks like it". Lexia said

"That must be our guy." Han commented, nodding his head. "So, how do you'll want to play this"?

" Han and I got this." Rome said. "We go in tight. You let me do the talking and you'll have my back on it."

"There's one thing you boys are forgetting". Giselle stated, shaking her head. "He's a man." She walked passed the boys with Riley and Lexia followed closely behind.

The girls made there way down to where the man was reloading the harpoon gun and walked towards him.

The man he glanced up, setting down the gun before turning towards us completely.

"Who sent you?"? The guy called as the girls approached him. "Come on ladies. Three hot girls like you don't wonder into this neighborhood unless I've called the escort service". He paused, licking his lips. "And I haven't yet today."

"We're looking for information". Lexia said with a smile "Information about cars. In particular two you designed recently".

"Ram cars." Riley said, jumping into the conversation. "Low slung. Skeleton frames."

"We'd be very interested to find the man who bought those". Gisele said with a smile

The man smirked and shook his head coyly, stepping closer. "Why should I help you?" He questioned, raising his brow with a tilt of his head.

"Because we're asking you nicely". Lexia said with a small smile

"Because you're asking me nicely"? He mocked, grinning widely. "So what can you offer? That I can't get from a thousand other girls"?

The guy ran a hand down Riley's cheek but she caught his hand, twisting it backwards causing the jerk to cry out in pain. She flipped him over and he fell to the ground.

Riley got him in a wrestlers hold and Lexia bent down so she was in his face.

"You look like a man who likes it rough. My friend here, can give you heights of pain you've never experienced before. Do we have a deal"? Lexia said with a smirk

"Deal, deal, deal." The man shouted, nodding his head vigorously. He led them inside his shop and sat down in front of his computer, releasing a breath. "So may I ask why you're looking for Shaw"?

"He took something of ours. We'd like to talk to him about it". Lexia said glancing over the mans shoulder so he wouldn't try anything fishy.

The man nodded, pursing his lips together. "Lets see what we got."

He was typing for a while and Lexia saw an SUV with tinted windows pulled into the lot. Three people emerged from the car, one of which was Letty.

" Sorry ladies." The man said, his eyes locked on the two men and Letty as they moved towards the girls

Bullets were flying all over the place and Gisele pulled down Lexia.

" I am not getting shot again". Lexia said and shielded her face

Lexia saw Riley's handcuffs on the floor an quickly grabbed em before she pulled her gun. The teen fired at the two guys who were still shooting before taking cover behind once of the concert pillars.

Lexia saw Letty run passed her, away from all the fighting and shooting. Gisele saw Lexia glance at her and nodded.

She chased Letty through underground tunnels and the teen cursed as she saw where Letty was headed. The subway tunnels.

Lexia caught up with Letty after she slammed into some random guy and took her chance.

She used her speed and slammed Letty into a wall. Letty stared at Lexia a moment before she punched her in the face.

" Aunt Letty please". Lexia pleaded

" Look kid I don't remember you"! Letty said as Lexia somehow managed to get her on her knees " I don't know you so stop calling me your aunt"!

Lexia had handcuffed one of Letty's wrists when Letty hit the teen in the knee cap and stood up, head butting me.

" You want a fight Aunt Letty, I'll give you one". Lexia said

Lexia kicked out her foot and hit Letty right in stomach and managed to punch her in the face.

Letty elbowed the teen and shoved her back into the wall, looping the other cuff around her fingers and taking a fighting stance.

Letty charged at Lexia kicking and swinging. Lexia finally caught her un-cuffed wrist and threw her into the tile wall, holding her there by her hair.

The teen saw Letty break free and try and attack her again but managed to get her aunt on the floor in a choke hold.

Letty bit Lexia's thigh and the teen cried out and had no time to react as she was pushed to the floor with Letty on top of her.

She kicked Lexia in the jaw and the teen suddenly tasted blood in her mouth, causing her to spit in Letty's face before kicking her off.

They tumbled down a flight of stairs and Lexia landed on her stomach. She coughed up blood and metal wrapped itself around her neck and pulled the teen up to her feet.

Lexia was slamming Letty back into the wall. Letty finally released Lexia and the teen fell to the ground, coughing and heaving.

Letty slipped into a train just in time. The train pulled away from the station and Lexia just watched it go.

" Aunt Letty". Lexia whispered, tears streaming down her face

Letty looked back at Lexia as the train pulled away and saw the hurt expression on the teens face,

She gasped as the teens face suddenly appeared and saw a glimpse of different memories of Lexia

_" You'll be careful right Aunt Letty? You'll come back". _

_" Aunt Letty that was my dad"! _

_" Speedy? I like it"! _

_" This is insane"! _

_" I made the turn"! _

_" Ride or die". _

Letty grabbed her head and took a deep breathe. She couldn't've met the kid. But then what the hell were those six images of her?! And why did she look fifteen and not seventeen?!

" Speedy". Letty whispered and that name seemed so familiar yet so unfamiliar at the same time


	25. Chapter 25

" Holy shit". Rome said as he saw Lexia before they went up the elevator " You alright man".

" What? Oh yeah it's just a few bruises". Lexia said and spit out blood for the last time " Finally that's all of it".

The doors opened and everyone filed out. Brian saw Lexia and his eyes widened.

" Lex what happened"! Brian asked,

" Aunt Letty". Lexia replied

" You alright"?

" Yeah I'm okay".

Riley stopped next to Hobbs and they shared a brief word before he nodded his head and looked over at Tej.

"Tej, what do you got"? Hobbs, hands on his hips. "Footage. CCTV. Talk to me."

Tej sighed and shook his head, looking up at everyone. "I just went through all of it." He replied. "Believe it or not, everywhere Shaw's team is the cameras are down".

"That's a hell of a coincidence." Hobbs stated "Alright, we're going to pay CCTV a little visit. Lets roll." He commented, heading out with Riley on his heels.

"What is that"? Tej asked, walking over to Han and the new and improved harpoon gun that sat on the table behind him. "You shouldn't have." Tej commented, smiling

"So what happened"? Dom asked, Lexia as he saw her face had a huge bruise on it.

"Shaw's goons showed up and started shooting up the place". Han stated, wiping his hands down with a rag as he glanced at the crew. " Lex followed Letty, Giselle and Riley stayed with the mechanic while Rome and I took off after the other runaway".

Giselle raised the phone she had taken from the mechanic and sighed, turning to the group.

" We got something big." She stated, licking her lips. "Braga. He's working with Shaw."

Han took the phone and looked it over, narrowing his eyes at he read something from the screen.

"Its true". He confirmed, nodding his head. "The phone is filled with coded payment transactions that lead straight to Braga's cartel."

Rome looked around the group and frowned, narrowing his eyes with confusion. He raised his eyebrow and cleared his throat. "Who the hell is Braga".

"He ran one of the biggest cartels in Mexico." Dom said .

"And my old boss." Giselle added, crossing her arms and huffing out a breath. "We used codes just like whats on the phone to move money out of the country".

Brian sighed and pushed himself away from the table.

"Well, it makes sense." Brian said, nodding his head. "Braga was running Letty and now he's working with Shaw. It would explain how the two met."

"You guys no all this information about him. Where do we find him"? Tej asked, raising his eyebrow and looking towards the crew for the answer.

Brian silently cursed to himself and turned away from the group, needing to get up and move before he punched the closest thing.

"He's sitting in a prison in Los Angeles." Brian said, shaking his head.

"Dad put him there". Lexia added

"Alright. If the two of them were working together, Braga will know what Shaw is up too. I'm going to pay him a visit".

" Dad no! Are you insane"! Lexia shouted in disbelief " Think about what you're saying. You are a wanted man! The moment you step foot off that plane, your done for. You're not coming back. I need my father and so does this family"!

"This is on me. I'm the one that served her up to Braga. M'm the one that gets to make it right. Let me make it right".

"Be careful." Dom said and Brian looked at Lexia who looked back with a hurt expression

" Lex". Brian said and went to reach for her but she shoved him away

" Don't"! Lexia shouted, drawing everyone's attention " You wanna go and risk your life! Go right ahead! You wanna leave me?! That's nice to! It's not like I'm your daughter or anything! It's not like you have a son who needs to know his father! And it's not like you have a family to see! Do whatever the hell you want! I don't give a shit"!

Brian stared at Lexia before he walked away. He left an hour later and gave Lexia one quick glance before heading to the elevator.

Lexia watched the door close and saw her father give her a sad smile.

" Dad. Come back to me". Lexia whispered

Linebreak

A couple hours passed and Lexia saw Rome pick up the harpoon gun that was on the weapon table.

" Hey don't touch that". Tej said, standing up " That's nothing to be played with man

" What's the problem". Rome asked

" Yeah Uncle Tej what is the problem? It looks fine". Lexia added

" That's high tensile titanium cable". Tej said

" What does that mean"? Rome asked

" It's what they use to hold up buildings and anchor bridges. Which both of you know nothing about".

Tej yanked the harpoon out of Rome's hands and continued speaking

" See the A version is cool but mine? A master piece".

Tej pulled the tube out of the back and Lexia grabbed it as NOS was attached to the back.

" Sweet". Lexia said and held it up

" Lex it's not child proof man". Tej said

" Do I look like child"?

" Yes". Rome and Tej both said

" I'm gonna be seventeen guys. I'm pretty sure I can handle a harpoon gun".

Lexia raised the gun up to her shoulder and Tej and Rome started yanking it out of the teens hands.

She pressed the trigger and it landed right in the wall between Dom and Han who were a few feet away.

Dom and Han both turned and saw Lexia with her eyes wide and quickly passed it to Rome.

" He did it". Lexia said and Dom smirked

" Hey kid you wanna race tonight". Dom asked

" I can race?! Awesome"!

Linebreak

Lexia started worked on her car and Dom had to smile. The teen had insisted she didn't want any help and Dom knew she could do it herself. After all she could pop cars, take a car apart and put it back together within a few hours.

" Smart kid". Hobbs said as he stood next to Dom

" You haven't seen nothing yet". Dom said with a smirk

Lexia put two tanks of NOS in her car and Hobbs' eyes widened as he saw the teen lift the first one all by herself.

" Don't underestimate her". Dom said seriously and saw Lexia wipe her forehead which was covered in grease along with the rest of her body.

" Be careful". Dom said " And if you run into Letty see if you can spark anything".

" Got it Uncle Dom".

Dom watched Lexia take off down the road and took a deep breathe before going inside.

Lexia arrived at the race and the only person she was looking for was Letty. She wasn't really that hard to find since Lexia found her in front of an American muscle car, talking to a man who handed her a large wad of cash.

Letty stopped in her lane and Lexia quickly got the spot next to her. The teen glanced over out her open window and look straight at Letty.

" Hey Aunt Letty. You miss me". Lexia said with a smile

" Your alive? Your a tough kid". Letty said with a laugh

" Please that was nothing".

" Maybe I should've punched you harder".

" I would've broke your nose".

Letty and Lexia both burst out laughing and Letty saw a glimpse of the teen when she was fifteen.

"_ I ran from my parents. Mother a drug addict, father an alcoholic". _

Letty shook her head and saw Lexia smiling like an idiot.

" So you ready for second place"? Lexia asked with a smirk

" Your cocky kid. I like that about you. Your confident".

" Ride or die remember"?

Lexia saw something cross over Letty's face before she turned toward the front.

The crowd gathered around and started to cheer

"Listen up." A blonde girl shouted appearing in front of Lexia and Letty "Out here we're used to getting what we want. This is London, baby. But remember, don't bite the bait."

Lexia and Letty gave one last glance at each other before the blonde shouted " GO"!

Letty got the early lead, making her way through the small arch and onto the main road first.

Lexia and Letty drove through traffic, and Letty suddenly saw herself teaching a fifteen year old Lexia how to make a turn.

_" How'd you take that turn without going so far out". _

_" Switch gears right when you make the turn and don't slow down. It'll make it easy". _

_" I made the turn"! _

_" I knew you could do it". _

Letty was snapped back into reality as she heard sirens and also heard Lexia say "Just like old times, huh Aunt Letty"!

Letty smirked and saw Lexia turn her car around and stop as the police cars were getting closer.

The two police cars in the front slammed their breaks, causing them to trash into parked cars. The other police cars had to brake and Lexia smirked as they created a block themselves.

The teen caught back up with Letty and glanced in her direction.

" Your crazy Lex". Letty said with a smirk " Almost like that time I threw us off a truck ramp at two hundred mph".

Lexia look shocked then smiled. Letty was remembering her!

" You...You remember"?! Lexia shouted excited

" Pieces kid don't get your hopes up".

" I'll take what I can get".

As they neared the finish line, a double decker bus came into view and Lexia jerked the wheel going left whole Letty went right.

When the blonde teen reached the front of the bus, she hit her NOS switch. The car jolted and Lexia smirked as Letty pressed her NOS at the same time she did. Something's never change.

Lexia won by a split second and Letty gestured for her to follow her.

Letty pulled off the road, driving under the train tracks before coming to a stop in a large abandoned parking lot.

Lexia got out and sighed. She was supposed to be back where the race had started. That's where Hobbs and Dom, who had insisted on joining him since he's so protective, were waiting for her.

The tracker would work though. Dom and Hobbs agreed if something went wrong or the plans changed it would be safe if they knew where Lexia was.

Plus nobody wanted to tell Brian his daughter went missing.

" Your a good speed racer kid". Letty said as she leaned against her car with a smile as Lexia walked up to her " Do I even have to ask who taught you"?

" You did". Lexia said with a smile and saw a scar above Letty's eyebrow. " You and scars are like best friends".

" What do you know about my scars"?

" I was there for most of em. You have a scar just above your wrist. You got that after some guy threatened me at a race and you raced the guy. He played dirty and he made you crash. The window shattered and a piece of glass slashed your wrist. I thought you were gonna bleed out so I called my dad, Brian you'll remember him eventually, as I drove you to the hospital".

" What else you got". Letty said smirking and suddenly saw the memory Lexia was just talking about.

" You've got a scar on the bridge of your nose. Now that was my dad's fault. You were helping me on the engine of my car at your house, 1327. and it was after my curfew. My dad comes in and you've got a wrench in your hand. You and him argued and you swung the wrench at his face but he pushed it back and it smacked you right in the nose. You thought it was funny as blood poured out your nose".

Letty burst out laughing and as Lexia told her the stories, she was remembering things about the small teen.

"Alright, how about this one." Letty asked, tugging down the side of her pants slightly to show Lexia the long scar on her hip bone. "Got a story for this one".

" The last night we were together before you left", Lexia said with a sad smile and traced the scar " You and I went down to the beach together since you wanted to go one last time before you left. You and I got in the water and this huge ass wave came out of nowhere. We both slammed into sharp rocks and all you did was laugh because it stung so bad". Lexia let out a laugh " I've got one to match".

Letty watched as Lexia pulled up her shirt and had the exact same scar except hers was a bit smaller.

" That girl you remember, that's not me". Letty said

" Yes it is. Aunt Letty your still in there somewhere. Look at me and tell me you don't remember anything about us".

Letty couldn't do that. She couldn't lie to the teen who kept calling her Aunt Letty.

" I knew it. You remember me right"?Lexia said

" I do kid". Letty said with a smile

" Well you only knew me for two weeks so there's not like a shit load to remember".

" There's a lot to remember. Where'd you get that cross"?

" You gave it me". Lexia said as she took it off and rubbed it with her thumb " The last day I saw you you said this holds all our memories. I haven't taken it off since that day I lost you. Take it. Maybe you'll remember all of me".

Letty took the cross and wore it around her neck. Lexia smiled and Letty saw herself giving the teen the necklace.

" Here take this. It was the last picture we took together of the family". Lexia said

Letty stared at the picture and everything about Lexia hit her like a flash of light.

" Aunt Letty"? Lexia asked in alarm as her aunt leaned her head against the car " Are you alright"?

Letty gave Lexia a smile before grabbing the picture and hopped in her car, driving off.

" You remember me". Lexia said with a smile and her eyes narrowed as she saw Owen Shaw pull up with a smirk on his face.

"There she goes." Shaw said, making his way over to Lexia. "Leaving you again. Bloody fickle, that one."

" I could break your nose in a second flat Owen". Lexia snapped

" I don't doubt it Lexia. Now tell me something, how is it that an abused, unnoticed, skinny child, ends up pulling off the biggest heist in Rio"?

" Wouldn't you like to know. And don't underestimate me".

" You know, when I was young my brother always used to say, 'Every person has to have a code.' Mine; precision. A team is nothing but pieces you switch out into you get the job done. It's efficient. Works. Your code is about family and that's great on the holidays but it makes you predictable. And in our line of work predictable means vulnerable and that means I can reach out and brake you whenever I want".

"At least when I finally go, I'll know I lived and fought for something worth holding onto. And that is something you'll never have in your lifetime".

" Well, at least you have a code. Most people don't." He said, stepping even closer to Lexia who stood her ground even as Owen was right in front of her face " You are not like any other girls Lexia. Your different and I like that about you".

Lexia just stood there not sure how to respond and felt Owen suddenly cup her face with his hands and kiss her.

The teen knew she should've pulled away but couldn't find herself to do it.

Owen pulled away and saw Lexia looking shocked before she kissed him again.

They pulled away once again and stepped far away from each other since they were both expecting people any time soon.

" I'll never go with you". Lexia snapped as if they were in an argument " And Letty is coming back with us".

" We'll see about that one Lexia. Now our discussion must come to an end".

Owen stared at Lexia's chest and the teen followed his gaze. She had a red dot right where her heart was.

" I'm not the only one going down tonight then". Lexia said with a smirk as she saw a red dot appear on Owen's heart.

Owen looked down and chuckled, smiling at Lexia. "Let me guess, Hobbs. And I'm sure Toretto isn't far either".

" Family will always be there for you no matter what you've done in the past. You don't turn your back on family even if they turn your back on you". Lexia growled

Owen continued smiling as he turned away from the blonde teen, guesting to his sniper to wrap up. The dot fell from her chest as she watched him walk back to his car.

" I look forward to seeing you again Lexia". Owen said as he got in his car and left the parking lot.

" Lex"! Dom called as he ran over to her with Hobbs " Are you hurt"?

" You sound like dad". Lexia said with a smirk " No I'm not hurt. I'm okay".

" Let's go home".

Lexia nodded and as she drove back to base, a smile appeared on her lips. Owen Shaw did have a soft spot and it was her. She could use that to her advantage.

" I look forward to seeing you again Owen". Lexia whispered and continued to drive


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning Lexia watched as Tej typed away on his various computers, switching his eyes from screen to screen with complete concentration.

Earlier, he was able to narrow the location of Owens base to a half mile radius using street cameras and a lot more technical stuff that Lexia didn't even understand.

Riley and Hobbs were able to narrow the area down to a specific location and headed out to see what they could see. When they got there though, everything was cleaned out. Hobbs however managed to find some paint flakes on the ground.

He collected them and handed them over to Tej so he could try and find out what they are and where they came from.

Tej's phone vibrated and Lexia burst out laughing at the I.D.

"Samoan Thor? That's perfect for Hobbs". Lexia said while laughing

"Guys it's Hobbs." Tej called, answering the phone and switching it to speaker.

"Alright what do you got Parker? Give me something good". Hobbs asked through the phone.

"Yeah, that paint you got from Shaw's place; highly specialized. Ani-thermal low I.R coating." Tej rattled off, looking at his main computer. "It's military. I got a list of bases around Europe that use this paint type and those specific colors."

"Alright. Cross-reference that with all of Shaw's military targets and I guaran-damn-tee you one of them is going to match."

Tej pressed a few keys before nodding. "Bingo. It's a N.A.T.O base in Spain."

Dom moved closer to Tej and frowned

"That puts Shaw in another country." Dom said, shaking his head. "It means he's got an eight hour lead on us."

"Alright, we got to move now." Hobbs demanded. "Tej, get me that info. Riley and I will go ahead and lock down the base. We're going to protect that component personally. Toretto I will arrange transportation for you and your cars. You brush up on your Spanish guys, I'll see you in Espana." Hobbs hung up the phone

" I'm not leaving without dad". Lexia said crossing her arms against her chest

" Neither I am kid". Dom said with a smile

Everyone was packed within around twenty minutes and Lexia handed Dom a wrench while the rest of the team headed towards the freight elevator, bags in hand.

A commotion by the elevator caused Lexia to smile and a few moments later Brian rounded the corner, his blue eyes searching for one person. Lexia.

" Dad"! Lexia shouted and ran to her father

Brian caught the teen as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

" You came home". Lexia said as tears of joy streamed down her face

" I'll always come back to you".

Brian set Lexia down before he looked at Dom.

"I found out what happened to Letty." He stated, releasing a sigh. "It's all my fault."

"Brian, whatever you found out; thats for you. What we're about to do now; that's for her." Dom said nodding his head.

Hobbs got the crew a cargo plane gassed up and waiting on the tarmac when they arrived. They gave the pilot the okay the moment all the cars were loaded.

" I thought you weren't coming back". Lexia said looking at Brian

" Even if something happened I would've found you no matter what".

Lexia smiled as Tej walked back to where they were. "I just got word that they caught one of Shaw's men at the base." He stated. "It's time."

"Somethings not right." Brian said, pushing himself away from the crate and looking around at the team. "He wanted us to find that guy. Think about it. Interpol, Lexia's face to face with him…Braga said the only way you get near Shaw is if he wants you to".

Don nodded slowly and looked towards Tej. "Tej, where's that component." He asked, narrowing his eyes as the pieces started falling into place.

"They're moving it to a secure location." Tej replied, looking confused.

"Shaw isn't hitting the base. He's hitting the convoy. Son of a bi...biscuit". Lexia said as everyone glared at her " I said biscuit"!

" Yeah I know". Brian said with a glare

Tej pulled out his phone to dial Hobbs, turning and walking back towards the front of the plane.

Linebreak

The team was about two minutes from Shaw and his crew, Dom and Brian leading the way.

" Guys, you got to hurry up. They just took the convoy." Tej's voice cracked through the walkie talkies "You guys should know, Letty's with them".

"We stick to the plan." Dom said through the radio.

"Alright, you heard the man. Lets play this fast and clean. That thing is heading your way". Tej said as they neared Shaw and his crew.

A few moments of silence passed before Tej spoke again. "Ah, guys, we need to come up with another plan. They got a tank."

"I'm sorry. Did somebody just say a tank"? Rome demanded

" Yeah I'm with Uncle Rome on this one". Lexia said " Did you for real just say a tank"?!

As the crew drifted around another corner the tank came into view, its turret point right towards them.

Dom, Brian and Rome shifted gears and speed ahead as the turret fired, its bullet landing a few feet in front of Lexia

Lexia quickly moved aside and let out a sigh of relief.

" Do we happen to have a plan B"? Rome asked

"Plan B?" Tej questioned harshly. "A plan B? We need a plan B,C,D,E…we need more alphabets".

"Hey." Brian cut in. "We do what we do best. We improvise, alright"?

" That's my specialty". Lexia said

" Lex be careful".

" I will. Ride or die".

" How about you just ride"?

" We both know not that's not gonna happen".

A break in the middle barrier came up and Rome, Brian, Lexia and Dom turned sharply, switching gears and speeding up.

It took them a matter of minutes to catch up Shaw and his military machine. Dom and Brian in front while Rome and Lexia brought up the rear.

Without warning the tank veered left, crossing the concrete barrier and reducing it to rubble. Dom, Brian and Rome were too far ahead and couldn't make the turn but Lexia could.

The teen got behind the tank and tried her best to move around it but kept getting blocked by oncoming traffic.

"Take their attention away from the people." Dom shouted.

Lexia managed to get in front of the tank and glanced back, her eyes widening as the turret lowered so it was pointed right at her.

" Son of a bitch"! Lexia shouted and quickly braked, avoiding a bomb.

The tank came up behind Lexia and rear-ended the car, jerking her forward. The car wouldn't start and Lexia was about to panic.

" Dad the damn car won't start." Lexia screamed

" I'm coming". Brian said

The turret fired again, this time at the over pass up ahead. Debris rained down on vehicles including Dom and Brian who disappeared into the dust cloud.

Dom reappeared first on the other side moments later. Glancing back into the backseat Lexia caught sight of a metal cable.

" Bingo". Lexia said and without giving a second thought grabbed the end of the cable.

Lexia pulled herself out the open window and got on the roof of the car.

Lexia took a few steps back quickly and looped the cable around the end of the turret, securing it.

Brian appeared and his car backed up. Lexia leaped towards it, her arms latching onto the bar that ran across the roof. Turning her head the teen glanced back, watching as her car was sucked under the tank.

Lexia maneuvered her way over to the passenger side window and slid into the seat.

" Ride or die". Lexia said with a smile

" Ride or die". Brian said, returning the smile

"Brian, Lexia's car would make a good anchor." Dom said

"Yeah, we're on it". Brian responded through the radio before passing it to Lexia who saw they were coming up on a double bridge with a large gap between lanes.

The tank continued to reek havoc on cars and terrified civilians as it roared down the bridge. Brian fell back and was able to get behind Lexia's crushed car, pushing it in the direction he wanted.

After a few failed attempts, Brian was finally able to push it over the rail and down in between the two lanes.

Lexia looked back at the tank and her eyes as widened as Letty emerged from the top, inching her way to the turret where the teen had hooked the cable.

" Dad what is Aunt Letty doing"! Lexia shouted in a panic

Shaw redirected the turret towards Dom's car, which was ahead of Brian and Lexia, and aimed for fire while Letty was still out in the open.

Lexia's car hit something solid under the bridge and sent the tank upward, catapulting Letty forward and off the bridge. Dom's car door open and he climbed out, jerking the steering wheel towards the railing.

Letty and Dom both flew through the air, meeting each other directly over the open middle that dropped hundreds of feet to rocks below.

Brian and Lexia watched as Dom wrapped his arms around Letty and kept going, landing roughly on the hood of a parked car.

Brian found a break in the bridge and turned sharply, increasing his speed until they reached Dom and Letty.

Dom and Letty slid off the hood of the car and Letty saw Lexia open her door.

" Aunt Letty"! Lexia cried and flung herself at her aunt.

" I'm okay kid". Letty said " I'm okay".

" So you do remember me".

" Only you". Letty added as she saw Dom and Brian

" It's a start". Lexia said with a smile


	27. Chapter 27

" I can not believe they stole a tank to grab a chip". The General said

" The chip is more deadly than 1000 of the tanks". Hobbs said

" What about her"?

Lexia looked at where the General was looking and saw him look at Letty.

" Not her". Lexia snapped

" She worked with Shaw". The General snapped back

" Exactly. She was but she's always been one of us. You wanna get to here you gotta through me".

" And us". Dom said

" Let's give them a moment". Hobbs said and walked out with Riley and the general

" You alright"? Brian asked Letty who looked worried " Look Letty, I don't even know how to say it, but...It's all my fault. I was the one who put you undercover".

" Stop". Letty said " I may only remember Lexia but I know one thing about myself. Nobody makes me do anything I don't want to and from what I remember it was my choice".

Brian smiled and saw Letty look at Lexia who was talking to Gisele and Han.

" You said you remember Lexia". Brian said " How".

" She's a very persistent kid". Letty said with a smile

" She's leaving soon".

" Where she going"?

Brian pulled out the piece of paper with Lexia's travel plan on it and handed it to Letty.

Brian saw Letty look at the paper then walk over to Dom and Lexia appeared in front of her father.

" She's back". Lexia said with a smile " Our family is back".

" Toretto! You have to hear this". Hobbs said dragging in Shaw who had a smirk on his face.

" You really think you've won don't you"? Shaw said " This code you live by, is the very reason why you weren't even in the game. I told you exactly what I was going to do if you didn't walk away, Toretto, but you didn't listen. I told you I could reach out and break you, whenever I want, and I have. Maybe you should call Mia".

Brian and Lexia's faces both changed instantly and Brian shook his head before calling Mia.

" Mia"? Brian said while Lexia said " Mom"?

" Brian! Lexia"!

Brian hung up and lunged himself at Shaw while Lexia clenched her teeth and watched Rome and Tej pull Brian away.

" Damn it"! Brian cursed

" This is how it's going to take place.

Your gonna take the handcuffs of me,

then give me the chip and let me walk away, nobody following".

" You must be joking". The General said

" Look at this face". Shaw said walking up to Dom "Ask him if he joking

" One hostage does not outrank a

threat to millions of people. I am very sorry but it changes nothing"!

" It changes everything". Hobbs said pulling out a gun and pointed it at the general

The crew was about to do the same but Dom held out hand to stop them. Everyone stopped teaching except for Lexia who pointed it right at the general also.

" Tell your men to stand down". Hobbs said

" Unless you want a bullet through your skull". Lexia snapped

" Stand down". The General said and all of his slowly lowered their weapons along with Lexia

" Toretto, I need to know the moment he goes out the door with the chip

so goes words like "amnesty" and "pardon" walk out with him". Hobbs said

Dom stared at Shaw before he spoke.

" Those words went out the day we were born". He said

Lexia watched as Riley uncuffed Shaw and his men. They all walked out and just before Shaw walked all the way out he turned around.

" You coming, babe"? Shaw said

" Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world". Riley said to everyone's surprise

" As I said you was never in the game. If I see you on the horizon, I make the call and the girl is dead".

" You kill my mother and I swear your the one that's dead"! Lexia shouted and Shaw just waved a hand " That son of a bitch".

" Watch your mouth". Brian said " But your right".

" I just jammed all signals up and down the spectrum". Tej said

" Let's move"! Dom shouted as Rome handed him a gun

" I'll coming with you". Letty said and as she saw Lexia cock a gun she realized how big she'd gotten.

She was still skinny but she had grown around four inches and her hair was still short.

" Awesome". Lexia said and as Letty saw the tattoos, she found herself wanting to cry.

" Stay close". Dom said and everyone hopped in their cars

Letty, Brian and Dom were in one car, Gisele and Han were in another, Rome, Hobbs and Tej were together and Lexia had her own jeep.

" Where the hell does he think he's going? We are on a military base! He's trapped"! Rome shouted and just as those words left his mouth, a plane flew over head.

" Wow you cannot you keep your big mouth shut? Now we got a big ass plane to deal with"! Tej said

" That ain't a plane! That's a planet"!

The plane landed and everyone watched as the hatch opened and Shaw went inside while his crew stayed outside

Lexia watched as Dom weaved in and out of the cars, including her own, and saw him go inside.

Lexia saw Gisele and Han go under the wing and got what they were doing. They were gonna try and stop the plane from taking off.

The teen saw one of Shaw's guy about to hit Han and Gisele from behind, while Gisele was trying to aim, and tried to stop him.

Lexia turned the wheel and cursed as Shaw's guy still managed to slam the side of the car and Gisele's shot go not where she wanted it.

Lexia reached in the back and grabbed the cable. She somehow managed to keep one foot on the gas and have one hand on the wheel with half her body out the window.

" Han she's gonna get hurt". Gisele said as she saw her niece about to take aim.

" She'll be fine". Han said and watched as the teens car started to move since she needed both hands.

Lexia tried her best to take aim with one hand but she couldn't do it. She let go of the wheel and the car stayed in one direction for a split second but turned just as she got the aim and fired.

" Shit"! Lexia cursed and smiled as she saw a red come out of the plane which she knew was her parents.

The plane was starting to take off and Lexia saw Gisele and Han having trouble.

She drove over and as far as the car would let her and saw Gisele hanging on the edge.

Lexia's eyes widened as she saw Gisele let go and she somehow managed to land on Lexia's car.

Gisele climbed in the passenger seat and smiled at Lexia.

" They did it"! Lexia cried as she saw Brian hit the flap

Everyone drove as the plane was in flames and it stopped a few moments later. The crew stopped a safe distance away and watched the plane burn.

Han and Gisele gave each a hug and Brian, Mia and Lexia hugged each other also.

" Where's Jack". Lexia asked

" Elena took him don't worry. He's safe". Mia said and searched for Dom

Everyone waited a few moments which seemed like forever before they saw Dom emerge.

Mia let tears of relief fall from her eyes and hugged Brian. Lexia let out a sob of relief and stood in front of her parents as they both put a hand on her shoulders.

Everyone watched as Dom and Letty talk with Hobbs and a few days later everyone was at 1327.

" You still leaving". Han asked Lexia as he sat on the steps in the backyard, beer in hand.

" Yup. I leave in three days. I'll see you in Tokyo though". Lexia said

Lexia's birthday was a two days ago and she decided even with Letty back, she was still leaving for her trip.

" We better". Gisele said with a smile

" We got your backs. Whenever you need us". Tej said and Lexia, Han and Gisele nodded

" Hey Mia you better hide that baby oil". Rome joked as he saw Hobbs arrive " I'm kidding man".

" Better hide that big ass forehead". Hobbs said and smiled as Lexia and Tej both spit out there drinks before laughing

Hobbs walked up to Dom, Brian who was holdings Jack, Letty and Mia.

" Your all free". Hobbs said and Lexia screamed " Yes", making everyone laugh or smile.

" It wasn't that bad having you to work for me". Hobbs said and Dom laughed

" We all know you were working for me Hobbs". Dom said with a smile and heard Lexia say " Oh! Damn straight"!

" Let's agree to disagree". Brian said with a smile

" That's gotta be awkward". Tej said as he saw Elena and Letty "... And sexy as hell"! Him and Rome said together

" You to have no respect for women". Lexia said " Especially you with your big ass forehead".

Tej and Han started laughing while Rome just smiled.

" Bye Uncle Hobbs". Lexia called as he walked past her

" Stay out of trouble kid". Hobbs said

" You know I can't do that. Where's the fun in it".

Hobbs let out a small laugh and have the teen a hug good bye.

" Don't get arrested but still have fun". Hobbs said

" You got it". Lexia said and watched Hobbs and Elena go

" Alright people lets eat"! Tej said

Everyone gathered around to eat and Rome took the first bite of a chip.

" First bite he's got grace! House rules man, house rules". Brian said pointing

" Alright Roman bless our table". Dom said as he sat down with Letty on his lap and everyone grabbed hands.

" Thank you, Father, for we are gathered with our friends. We thank Thee for the choices we have made,

for they make us who we are. Let us forever remember our loved ones,

we have lost. Thanks for the newest addition and thank you, because we've got Letty back and first and foremost..Thanks for fast cars". Rome said and Lexia smiled

" Salute mi familia". Lexia said

" Salute". Everyone repeated with smiles on there faces, glad to be free and home.


	28. Chapter 28

" You sure your all packed". Brian asked

" Yeah dad I'm all set". Lexia said as she put the last of her luggage in her new purple and black Mazda.

" Be safe and come home". Mia said

" Counting on it".

" Damn kid I'm gonna miss the hell out of you". Rome said shaking his head

Everyone said there good byes and watched Lexia get inside her car.

" We love you Lexia". Letty said

" I love you. I'll be back soon". Lexia said with a smile and took off down the road.

" You alright Brian". Dom asked

" Yeah. I'm fine". Brian said

" She's gonna be fine. She's your daughter after all. Nothing can stop that kid".

" She is mine". Brian said with a smile and said good bye to everyone who was leaving.

Han and Gisele were leaving for Tokyo, Tej was going back to Miami for a couple days then going to the Dominican Republic, and Rome was headed to Vegas.

" See you again man". Rome said giving Brian a hug

" See you soon hey and try and hide that big ass forehead". Brian replied with a smirk making Rome roll his eyes but smile

" Lexia's gonna be nineteen next time we see". Dom said as they stepped inside the house. " She's not gonna be a kid anymore".

" She's gonna be a young woman". Mia said

Linebreak

Lexia arrived in Miami a few days later and saw a street race a couple blocks away and decided to enter.

The moment she drove up everyone knew who was. Speedy, Bullet Jr, Lexia, Lex, Buster Jr, Princess of the streets. You name it, they knew it.

An eighteen year old boy stared at Lexia as she opened her door. His eyes widened as he saw her. Damn she was hot.

" That's Lexia O'Connor Toretto. You know the plan". The boy's father said

" Get close to her then destroy her".

" What else Derek". His father snapped

" See if she's more O'Connor or Toretto. So I'm gonna see if she drives like a Toretto and make my car spin out and see if she'll turn around like an O'Connor".

" Good boy. Now stick to the plan".

Derek nodded and got in his blue Dodge Challenger and went up to the starting line.

They were paying five grand for the race and Lexia smirked as she looked at Derek.

" Nice car. To bad I won't see the back of it". Lexia joked and payed the money

The race started and Lexia just took off full speed. Derek was right behind the whole time and passed her.

" Well". Derek's father said into Derek's ear piece

" She drives like a combination of both. The attitude of an O'Connor, the driving of a Toretto".

" Watch her".

" I will".

Lexia smirked and saw the bridge go up. Derek pressed his NOS but he did it to early.

Lexia pressed both NOS buttons at the same time and let out a scream of excitement as she flew over Derek's car.

Everyone started cheering as Lexia's car hit the road once again and she spun it around a few times as she crossed the finish line.

Derek was in second and saw Lexia get out of her car with a smirk on her face.

" What's your name". Lexia asked Derek as he stepped out of his car

" Derek".

" That your crew".

Derek looked behind him and saw his crew. His sister Desiree, and friends Richard, Scott, Ruby and Lily.

" Yeah. This is my sister Desiree".

" Des". Lexia said with a smile

" And my best friends Richard, Ruby, Scott, and Lily".

" Rich, Scott, Ruby, and Lily. Nice crew".

" What are you doing in Miami". Lily asked " Your far from LA".

" I left a few days ago and I'm traveling around. This is only stop one. I'll see you around". Lexia said looking back at Derek as she walked away.

" She's hot". Scott said

" Don't get to close. We're gonna end her life soon". Desiree said

" Yo Racer boy"! Lexia called to Derek " Wanna have a real race? No closed roads, no money. Unless your to scared".

The crowd went ' Ohhhhhhh'!, and Lexia smirked as she knew Derek was gonna do it.

" Your on". Derek said

" Good now get back in and get ready".

The crowd cheered as Derek glanced at his father who smirked and nodded

" Let's do this". Derek said and they waited for the light to turn green.

The light changed and Lexia and Derek went off full speed, through the busy streets.

After five blocks the cops were after them and Lexia shifted gears and saw Derek going to slow.

" You've got to be kidding me". Lexia said with annoyance and kept going

Derek was shocked at how calm Lexia was and picked up speed.

The cops were coming closer and Derek was almost ready to put his plan in action.

Lexia sped up to 165mph and turned into a parking lot that was enclosed and saw Derek a few minutes later.

" Looks like I gotta save his ass". Lexia said and sped out the parking lot and caught up with the cops and Derek in seconds.

She slammed into one car and caused a mini accident. Lexia did it twice more before she caught with Derek.

" Your only going 137? No wonder you get caught". Lexia said with a smirk " Keep up will ya".

Lexia sped up to 180mph and saw Derek hesitate. He reached 150mph and spun out. On purpose.

" Shit". Lexia said and turned around almost hitting another car. " Get in".

Derek quickly got in Lexia's car and once again she went 180mph.

" So Derek got a last name". Lexia asked

" Gallegos".

" Got any parents".

" Yeah. My dad".

" What's his name"?

" John".

Lexia gave Derek a look. He said that way to fast as if he was unsure. The teen girl shrugged and kept driving.

Lexia dropped him off where the race had started and the crowd cheered but that was cut short as the cops arrived again.

" Ride or die Derek". Lexia said seriously and sped off once again

" Drives like an O'Connor and Toretto. She's unpredictable dad".

" Doesn't matter. Once we destroy Lexia we destroy the rest of the family".


	29. Chapter 29

Lexia arrived at her apartment and was happy she got one already with furniture.

" It's only eleven. I've got a few more races left in me". Lexia said with a smile

She drove a few blocks and saw Derek and his crew at the race.

" Getting your ass kicked once wasn't enough". Lexia said with a smirk

" Seeing me once wasn't good enough for you". Derek replied with a smirk

" Nope. I just had to see your Dodge Challenger which shouldn't spin out at all since the upgrades you got. I know when I'm being played Derek but don't worry. You wanna play, let's play. It's game on. One race you and me. Ten grand all or nothing".

The crowd went wild and Tej watched from the sidelines and had videoed, which he was still doing, the whole thing with a smile on his face.

" What's it gonna be Gallegos. It's not a trick question". Lexia said crossing her arms against her chest

" Your on". Derek snapped and got handed the guy in charge of the face ten grand and Lexia did the same.

" So that's Bullets daughter". Suki said as she stood next to Tej " Looks just like him, races like him, acts like him, does everything like him. Your sure there not related by blood"?

" One hundred percent". Tej said with a smile

" Your positive"? Jimmy said as he stared at the teen take off

" Positive".

Tej sent Brian the video and a couple minutes later, answered his phone.

" Hey man". Tej said

" Tej what the hell is she thinking". Brian said

" Come on man. She's a seventeen year old billionaire street racer who's traveling around the world. What'd you expect".

" She's falling in love Tej! It hasn't even been a day and trust me, I've seen that look in her eyes before. She's falling in love"!

" Then let her fall in love. She's gonna get her heartbroken at some point".

" I don't want her coming home in tears Tej".

" She'll be fine Brian. She's your kid".

" I know that's what worries me".

" If I know one thing about that kid is that she's small but strong and if she gets played, well she's gonna kick his ass".

" Brian! Get off the phone! She's fine"! Mia shouted " Bye Tej"!

" No wait M...".

The line went dead and Tej let out a small laugh. He talked with Suki and Jimmy for a while until a streak of purple and black appeared from the corner of his eye followed by a blue streak a couple seconds later.

Tej pulled out his phone again and started videoing as he saw Lexia get out look pissed.

" You knocked into that fire hydrant on purpose"! Lexia shouted " You drive dirty Derek and your a total ass hole"!

" How would you know"! Derek shouted " You don't know me"!

" Show me how you drive, I'll tell you who you are! And you my not friend, are an ass"!

Lexia slapped Derek across the face before getting back in her car, after collecting the twenty grand, speeding off to another race.

Tej, Suki and Jimmy went to all five of Lexia's races and saw and his crew at every single one of them also.

" What the hell is wrong with you"! Lexia shouted after the fifth and final race of the night for the teen " Can't you take a hint! I don't like you"!

" I can't just street race"! Derek shouted

" I'm on to you Gallegos".

" Right back at you O'Connor Toretto".

Lexia and Derek glared at each other for the longest time and Derek found himself staring at the teen girl.

He had to admit she was beautiful. Her eyes were like the ocean and even sparkled in the moon light. Her hair was like gold and looked so beautiful. And well just Lexia in general was beautiful.

" I'll see you again tonight. Three grand if you have any money left". Lexia said with a smirk and snapped Derek back to reality

" Your on".

Lexia smiled and got back in her car before heading to Tej's garage where she met Suki and Jimmy.

" Lex this is Jimmy". Tej said " He's one of the greatest mechanics I've ever seen here in Miami".

" What's up Uncle Jim". Lexia said giving him knuckles

" Man you could've told me this kid was exactly like Brian not only in looks". Jimmy said with a smile

" You never asked. And this is...".

" Aunt Suki". Lexia said

" Your father didn't stay here long. How long you stayin". Suki asked as she leaned against the wall

" Two months. Then off to New York".

" And six stops after that". Tej said with a smile

Lexia explained her plan and Suki and Jimmy smiled as the teens eyes lit up.

" So the city of love". Suki said with a wink

" Or the Eiffel Tower". Lexia said with a laugh " If I did fall in love dad would have a whole farm and Uncle Dom would get a gun".

Everyone burst out laughing and started playing poker. Lexia beat Jimmy a total of six times before he finally gave up.

" You'll fit right in at Vegas". Jimmy said as Lexia took the cash. A total of two thousand three hundred and fifty dollars to be exact.

" Bet on it". Lexia said with a smirk and said good bye before heading to her apartment.

The teen stopped as she saw her door ajar and pulled out her gun. She heard rustling and knowing it wasn't Tej or anyone else she knew, she fired.

" DEREK"!

Lexia cursed and saw she had shot Derek right in the ribs.

" What the hell are you doing in my apartment"! Lexia shouted and put pressure on the wound while Lily was calling 911.

" What the hell are you doing with a gun"! Scott shouted

" For intruders like you! Now answer the damn question"!

" We've got a problem". Lily said

" What kind of problem". Des asked

" They can't be here for twenty minutes".

" Screw that". Lexia said " Scott, pick him up and take him to my car and do not take pressure of this wound. Lily, Rich, follow me and incase it wasn't obvious Ruby and Des your with me. Now let's go".

Nobody argued and they made it to the hospital within ten minutes.

" What happened". The doctor asked as they got Derek, who was about to go unconscious, on a gurney and wheeled him down the hall with Lexia walking beside them.

" I shot him by accident. I heard rustling in my apartment and the door was ajar so I fired". Lexia said and the doctor stared at her

" Your only a sixt...".

" I'm seventeen and if your about to say I'm to young I am not young at all. Now save him". Lexia snapped and watched them wheel Derek into the emergency room.

" Nice going". Des snapped

" I saved your brothers damn life! So yes it was good going since you just stood there! So either you back off right now or I can break your face"!

Des went silent and just sat down while Lexia stood against the wall, Scott next to her and saw the tattoos on her shoulder.

" What's the butterflies represent". Scott asked

" People I've loved that are now gone".

Nobody spoke. Instead they just sat their waiting for Derek to get out of surgery.


	30. Chapter 30

After half an hour of waiting the cops arrived along with Derek's father.

" You little bitch! You shot my son"! Derek's father shouted and the cops held him back

" Your son an his crew broke into my apartment! It was a reflex"! Lexia defended standing up

" Ma'am were gonna have to take you into custody. You have the right to remain silent and anything you say can and will be used against you". One of the cops said and handcuffed the teen

The news crew was outside and the next day Lexia was on the news everywhere.

" Lexia O'Connor Toretto was taken into custody by Miami police last night after the seventeen year old shot eighteen year old Derek Gallegos in self defense after him and his friends were found in the teens apartment. Derek is in critical condition and Lexia has been bailed out of jail as of this morning by her uncle Tej Parker".

" She's an O'Connor Toretto alright". Dom said

" Dom that's not funny". Brian said and ran a hand through his hair " Maybe it was a mistake letting her go".

" Brian it was out of self defense and the other kids probably fine".

" She's only seventeen Dom. She'll spend a year in juvie then move to a real jail"!

" Brian! She's gonna be fine"!

" I'm not fine am I". Lexia said to Tej as he helped her move her stuff to Brian's old boat house

" Kid it cost me a few thousand dollars to bail you out of jail and you haven't even been in Miami three days". Tej replied

" I'm an O'Connor Toretto it's what I do".

" Kid get yourself together. Nobody's gonna be there for you now. Suki's going to visit her mother and Jimmy's leaving to see his niece. Your in the real world Lex. Stay out of trouble".

" I will. Bye Uncle Tej".

" I'll see you around kid".

Tej set the last one of Lexia's bags inside and gave her a hug before waving good bye.

" Time to get to work". Lexia said and drove her car to Jimmy's.

She was gonna add another NOS so the teen could fit three instead of two, the tires were wore out already, the paint was scratched in some places, and well the car just needed work.

" Get the hell away from me". Lexia snapped as she saw the crew, minus Desiree just as the teen was about to leave.

" He's stable if you wanna know". Lily said

" I do wanna know. How long has he been stable".

" A couple hours but he's making a good recovery".

" Yeah being shot sucks. I always manage to get shot in the shoulders. Wait scratch that, my shoulders are the only placed I've been shot at. No wonder there always sore".

" How many times you been shot". Ruby asked

" Lost count plus it didn't matter. With the life I've got, a lot more matters".

" Family". Scott said with a smile

" Yeah exactly". Lexia said with a smile and wiped her forehead which was covered in grease " I'll see you in a couple hours at the races right"?

" Count on it".

Lexia waved good bye and went home for a while and finally saw how small the boat was.

There was only one bed inside, one bathroom, a tiny kitchen, and a small living room but that was all the teen needed. A small place that feels cozy.

" Dad you sneaky little bastard". Lexia said with a smirk as she found a hidden rip in the sofa where Brian must've kept his money.

The teen then plopped herself on the warm bed and before she knew it was racing through the Miami streets, unaware Derek's father was watching her every move.

" She's unbeatable". Scott said after the race and saw Lexia go another round. A one on one with Lily.

" She may act like it but she is beatable". Derek's father said " We just have to find a way to break her".

" I'm telling you Josh, Lexia is unbreakable".

Josh said nothing but stared at Lexia as she talked with Lily after the race. He observed the teens and smirked to himself.

" She has a weakness alright". Josh said " Friendship and family. Get close enough then when the time comes, Derek will be the one to destroy her".

" If he can do it". Des said

" He'll do it".

" I don't know dad. He's gonna fall in love with her".

" That's even better. Lexia will be destroyed one way or another".

An- Sorry it's short! The next chapter will be longer!


	31. Chapter 31

" Lex you know you could arrested for seeing me right now right"?

" I'll chance it Derek plus I've been here for a whole week and nobody's said shit".

" That's because you hide".

" Exactly".

Lexia and Derek both burst out laughing and the door handle jiggled. Lexia quickly hid in the closet behind a box and Derek smirked.

Him and Lexia had gotten close and he started to fall in love with her. She was not like any other girl he'd met before.

She wasn't afraid to say what she wanted even if she would get her ass kicked. She also didn't care to get a little grease on her clothes either. She was a keeper.

" Derek". Scott said and saw Lexia emerge from the closet. " I'll just come back later".

Scott closed the door before Lexia and Derek burst out laughing

" Did you see his face". Lexia said while laughing and sat next to Derek

Derek and Lexia continued laughing for a couple minutes before they calmed down.

Derek stared at Lexia and as she looked over at him, he kissed her.

They pulled away and Lexia smiled before she kissed Derek full force.

" Derek would you hur...". Lily said and cut herself off causing Lexia and Derek to break apart.

" I'll see you around". Lexia said with a smile before she slipped through the window, knowing Derek's father was outside.

The teen ran to her boat house and let out a squeal of excitement.

" He likes me". Lexia said with a smile and touched her lips with her fingers

" You can't like her". Lily said

" He doesn't have to know". Derek replied

" He's gonna find out". Desiree said

" Not unless you keep your big mouths shut".

" Do you like her? I mean like, like her like her". Ruby said

" Yes I really like her".

" Well then operation love is in motion". Richard said with a smirk

Linebreak

" Derek". Lexia said as she slipped through the hospital window at midnight

" Lexia". Derek said as he sat up

" Let's go".

" Where are we going"?

" Does it matter".

Derek smirked and unhooked himself from the machines. The teens quickly snuck back through the window and headed to the beach.

" The doctors are gonna freak". Derek said as he laid next to Lexia on a blanket at the beach, looking at the stars.

" Then we'll run for it".

Lexia looked at Derek before they kissed. They both smiled as they pulled away and ran through the streets laughing as sirens were heard in the distance.

" Derek! Lex! Get in"! Lily shouted as she pulled up next to the two " You have an idea what trouble your in". She said as Lexia and Derek got in the car

" Jail time"? Lexia said with a smirk

" Yeah Lex your looking at five years in jail"!

" Their gonna have to catch me first".

" Ride or die"? Derek asked

" Ride or die". Lexia replied with an amused smirk on her face

Lily dropped Derek off at the hospital where he walked right in through the front door and kissed Lexia good bye.

" So Lex you wanna hang with the crew". Lily asked

" Sure". Lexia said as she moved to the front " And for the record your my crew now".

" I can live with that".

Lexia smirked and her eyes widened as they pulled up to a huge house a few minutes later.

" This is your house". Lexia said amazed

" It's the crews but yeah. None of us have parents except Derek and Des so we just share a house. Des and Der have a room here to and there's a spare room if you want it".

" I'll think about it".

Lexia followed Lily up the stoned stairs that led to the house and stepped inside.

" Hey look who's here". Scott said and handed Lexia a beer

" Your twenty one I'm guessing"? Lexia asked as she took a swig of beer

" Nope. Derek's father doesn't care if we drink so he just gives us a shit load of beer".

" Sweet. My Uncle Rome doesn't care if I drink either".

" Your father care"?

" Oh yeah big time but he always gets over ruled by everyone else".

" Nice. So if your father's crew like us".

" Definitely except well younger".

The crew started laughing and hung out for a couple hours sitting around and getting drunk.

" The first time I drove I was with my mother". Scott said " I was fourteen and she didn't know I had NOS in my car. So I pressed one and the look on her face was so worth it".

" I was thirteen and my dad taught me how to drive. He took me on the freeway and then bam! Seven pile car accident, first day I drove". Lily said

" What about you Lex". Scott asked

Everyone else would've gone but they were all asleep with beer bottles in hand.

" First time I drove I was thirteen. I stole my dads car and just drove for maybe half an hour. I got pulled over and this blonde guy asked me for my name. I gave him a fake one and he just took me home. My dad was so pissed but he was kinda proud I didn't get arrested". Lexie said

" How many cars you've been through"?

" I don't even know. Maybe six? I don't know never really kept track".

" So where you headed after Miami". Lily asked

" New York. Figured I'd travel the world and find new styles of street racers".

" Who taught you how to race".

" My Aunt Letty taught me first".

" She's the one that lost her memories right"?

" Yeah but she got some of them back. She just needed a stubborn teen for her to remember who she was. What about you"?

" My mother and she was a street racer believe it or not. She divorced my dad after a three years and well she found herself again through racing. She died in a car accident a year ago and the other guy died as well. My dad died over an overdose a week after she died".

" I'm sorry. I got taken from my biological parents. Father an alcoholic, mother a drug addict".

" Wait Brian isn't your actual father"?!

" Nope".

" Damn you two look exactly alike". Scott said

" Yeah we do".

Lily was about to ask something else until Josh came bursting through the front door. Lexia dropped the beer bottle and took off running through the back door, never looking back.

" Why was she here"! Josh yelled and woke up everyone else

" I...I invited her". Lily said and flinched as Josh got even angrier

" Your mission is to destroy her! Not befriend her! Clean this shit up"!

Josh slammed the door on his way out and sped off in his car, heading to the hospital.


	32. Chapter 32

Josh arrived at the hospital and stormed up to his sons room.

Lexia was inside kissing Derek and quickly hid as the door knob jiggled.

" Where is she". Josh snapped

" Who"? Derek asked

" Don't play games with me boy"!

" She left when you came in".

Josh was about to reply until he heard a noise from the closet.

Derek just shrugged and Josh flung the door open. Lexia held her breathe and let out a small yelp as Josh grabbed her by her shirt.

" I could have you arrested". Josh snapped

" I'd love to see you try". Lexie said and spit in Josh's face

Josh dropped Lexia and she jumped out the window, completely forgetting she was on the second floor.

Lexia landed on her left side and heard a few different pops. She broke her ankle, dislocated her shoulder, broke her hand, scraped her face on the floor and probably broke a few ribs to.

The teen tried not to cry and hid in the bushes before she called Lily who arrived at the hospital within two minutes.

" Damn Lex why the hell would you jump out a second story window"! Lily shouted and drove Lexia to her boat house

" I forgot the damn rope in the closet". Lexia said and hissed as she shifted " Damn my left side hurts".

" I would think so since you oh I don't fell out a second story window"!

" Just drive me to my car so I can go home".

" How long you staying back at LA".

" Four days probably, a week tops".

" Well I'm gonna miss you".

" I'll see you soon".

" Derek really loves you".

" I know. I love him to".

" You two just click. It's hard to explain but you and him are perfect together".

" Thanks".

The rest of the ride was silent in the car other then the radio and Lexia waved good bye to Lily who smiled and winced as Lexia hobbled.

" Hey dad so ummm I jumped out a two story window to avoid my boyfriends dad at the hospital since you know I kinda shot him when I first met him. Not the dad but my boyfriend. I'm hurt bad so I'll see you in a couple days".

Lexia ended the voicemail and headed home to her family.

Linebreak

Lexia pulled up to the house and Brian, Dom, Mia and Letty were at her side before the teen even opened the door.

" Dad I'm okay". Lexia said as she got out of the car but slumped forward

Dom caught Lexia and his eyes widened as he saw his nieces left side.

" I'll say you fell out a two story window". Dom said and picked up Lexia bridal style and saw bags under her eyes " Kid when was the left time you slept".

" Three days ago". Lexia said and as those words left her mouth, she passed out in an instant

As the family got inside, Dom laid Lexia down on the couch and everyone checked her over

" It's a miracle she didn't get worse injuries". Mia said and held Lexia's hand as Brian shifted her and she moaned

" It's a miracle she's still alive". Brian said as he observed his daughters side " Broken ankle, broken hand, dislocated her shoulder, bruised up her face, did something to her leg which she probably didn't even notice, broke a few ribs and has a collapsed lung".

" That's to be expected when you jump out a window". Letty said

Lexia groaned again as Brian put a little pressure on her left side. Brian knew Lexia was staying for at least a week if not most likely two even though the teen would protest.

" She's a strong kid". Dom said

" Yes an O'Connor Toretto for sure". Brian said with a smile and let his daughter rest

Linebreak

Lexia bolted up twelve hours later and hissed in pain. She looked around and saw Dom look at her.

" Hey sleeping beauty". Dom said with a smirk

" How long was I out". Lexia asked and went to stand up

" Twelve hours".

" Twelve hours! I slept twelve hours"!

" Well when you haven't slept in three days and fall out a window, injuring your left side, it's gonna happen".

" Yeah well I'm leaving in three days".

" Whoa kid aren't you pushing it"? Letty said as she came down the stairs

" Maybe but I wanna go back".

" Your entire left side is jacked up! You need to recover". Brian said

" I can handle myself".

" No you can't Lex. Why else would you come home".

" My boyfriends dad hates my guts and the only friends I've got know his father".

" What's his father's name"? Dom asked

" Josh Gallegos".

Brian choked on his beer and everyone gave him a weird look.

" Josh Gallegos. Lex you have no idea who your dealing with".

" Who's Josh Gallegos". Lexia asked

" He knew your parents".

" And"?!

" He was your mothers husband for four years until your father stole her from him. Your father and mother were married a year before I arrested Josh after he shot your mother...while she was pregnant with you. You almost didn't make since you were three months early. Your lungs weren't even fully developed yet".

" You...you were there when I was born".

" You were so damn small". Brian said with a smile " If I had known your parents were the way they are, I would've taken you right then and there. But you seemed fine and as time went by I forgot all about the case until I met you again fifteen years later".

" So you think Josh is out to kill me".

" Just promise me when you go back, you'll be careful. Josh will try whatever it takes to get what he wants".

" Like use his son".

" Possibly but you never know. Derek may defy his father if he truly loves you".

" It's a big if then. If Josh wants to try and kill me, I'll do the same to him. It's game on".


	33. Chapter 33

Lexia kept tossing and turning that night and finally after ten minutes got up and grabbed Dom's six pack of beer before sitting on the porch outside.

One thing had been on her mind since her conversation with her family. Why was Brian there when she was born?

It wasn't that she cared but why would he be there? To make sure her mother was okay? No there had to be more then that.

The teen was on her fifth beer when Brian appeared and made her jump.

" You know Dom's not gonna be happy when he finds out you drank his beer". Brian said sitting next to his daughter

" I gotta ask you something". Lexia said, taking a swig of beer " Why the hell were you there at my birth".

" Lex...".

" Answer the question"!

" I'm your biological father alright"!

Lexia choked on her beer and Brian stood up before running both of his hands along the side of his face

" Your...your...your my biological father! Then why did you adopt me! Why didn't you come looking for me! Why did you make me stay with my parents"!

" I didn't know you were mine! Not until it was to late"!

" How". Lexia asked as she saw how stressed her father was

" Your mother didn't tell me that's how". Brian said and grabbed the last beer before continuing " Your mother and I had one hell of a night first of all. I met her at a club since your father was drunk and your mother wanted to get out of there".

" You met my mother at a club? Like a night club"?

" Something like that. So she and I clicked though I now that I think about it we were drunk but anyway it was after your parents just married but something was off. She didn't seem happy so I was lucky when I met her".

" Then what".

" Then I took her to my apartment and we...well you know and she left back to your father early that morning. Three months later she was pregnant but I never thought you would be mine. I just thought it was your father's child since they had done it the night before her and I did".

As the father and daughter talked, they were unaware Dom, Letty and Mia were all listening from the window with smiles on their faces.

" What happened next". Lexia asked curiously

" Well like I said Josh shot your mother and I just happen to drive by when he pulled the trigger. I arrested him and rushed to the hospital where you were already born. You barely weighed two pounds and I held you a split second along with your mother and your father before they took you".

" How long was I at the hospital".

" Two and a half months. The doctors weren't even sure if you were gonna make it but I knew you would. Then during those two months, I visited you everyday until you went home".

" So you didn't know I was yours"?

" Not yet. I never saw you again till you were four and the funny thing was you didn't have black or brown hair like your parents or brown and green eyes. You had blonde curly hair and baby blue eyes like the ocean".

" Like you". Lexia said with a smile

" Exactly but your father must've made the connection also and started screaming at your mother. You started crying and I grabbed you before he could hit you. The cops arrived and you were taken away for a day until your parents went and got you".

" Why didn't I go with you"?

" I was just some stranger holding a child. My names not even on your birth certificate or on any papers. After that your father issued a restraining order against me. I couldn't go within fifty feet of your house but I found other ways".

" A spy"?

" I was the spy. I followed you everywhere for five years until you moved during the night. I looked everywhere but you were no where in sight. After a year I gave up but it tore me apart from the inside out".

" You met Uncle Dom and everyone that year right"?

" Yup then after I returned from Miami a year and a half later, I couldn't stop looking for you. Then the strangest thing happened one day. I met a thirteen year old girl who stole her father's truck".

" That was you?! The cop that pulled me over was you?! How did I not notice"!

" You remember the name you gave me". Brian said with a smirk

" Yeah. Briana Ronner". Lexia replied with a small smile

" I didn't give you a ride just to take you home. I took you home so you would show me where you lived. Then your father must've noticed my car outside the next day since you moved again that night".

" Then you didn't see me for two more years".

" I found you again just not the way I expected. I found a fifteen year old girl wearing nothing a tank top and pajama pants in the pouring rain at ten pm. I took her home and couldn't believe what was inside".

" The smell of weed and alcohol".

" I convinced the court to have you stay with me and just like that I had my daughter back...well a couple months later it was official".

" You watched me for all those years".

" I watched you grow from four to nine then a saw for at least ten minutes when you were thirteen and fifteen you became mine for good".

" Were you ever gonna tell me".

" When you turned eighteen but then you wanted to travel so I was gonna tell you sometime when you came home".

" Like now"?

" Yeah like now except I never pictured you coming home with your whole left side injured".

" His father was about to strangle me! I had no choice"!

Brian let out a small laugh and saw his daughter smirk.

" So what do I tell people? That I'm your biological adopted daughter". Lexia said, the smirk still on her face

" Sounds good". Brian said with a smile " Dom tells me your looking for someone in Miami".

" Can you help"?

" Abigail Jenson, that's who your looking for. She's your aunt and has a daughter named Ruby".

" Ruby? Does she have brown eyes, black straight hair and around let's say my age".

" That's her. That's your cousin Ruby".

" They can wait a while".

" Your staying".

" Unless you don't want me here".

Brian gave Lexia a small playful shove who just smirked and the father and daughter talked for hours.


	34. Chapter 34

" Dad why am I blind folded".

" It's a surprise".

Lexis rolled her eyes and could picture her father smirking.

" Alright open your eyes". Mia said

Lexis opened her eyes and her eyes widened. She had her own room!

" You got me my own room"! Lexis shouted excited moving to the middle of the room

The walls were purple with a few car posters on them. The bed was queen size and had black with white polkadots sheets and there was a few plush dolls for the hell of it on the bed.

Lexis also noticed the dresser was black and had pictures of all her family along with a picture of Jesse on top of it.

" You like it kid". Mia said with a smile

" I love it". Lexis said with a smile " I never expected to have this".

" Parents that care". Brian asked

" Well that and a room to myself instead of an old worn out couch".

Lexis stared at Brian and saw his face change to sadness. He let go of Mia and walked away.

" Dad wait". Lexia said but Brian closed the door and locked it

Lexia and Brian both pressed their foreheads against the door, turned around and slid down it till they were on the floor, bent one knee while the other was stretched out, and ran a hand through there hair at the exact same time. Like father like daughter.

" Dad you couldn't do anything". Lexia said

" I could've fought for you". Brian said

" You tried".

" Not hard enough".

" Dad it wasn't your fault. It was my father's fault along with my moms. You didn't even know how my life was".

" It shouldn't've been the way it was".

Lexia opened her mouth to say something but didn't know what to say. She let out a sigh and so did her father.

After five minutes Lexia stood up and found Mia holding Jack. The teen smiled and saw her mother turn around.

" I've got a couple errands to run. Do you wanna watch him"? Mia asked

" Sure".

Mia smiled and handed Jack to his big sister. She said good bye and walked out the door.

" Well Jack wanna watch some movies". Lexia said with a smile

Jack made a small noise and smiled which made his sister smile even bigger.

The teen gathered up all the kid movies she could find, which was around twenty, and sat with Jack on the couch.

" Alrighr buddy let's watch the Lion King". Lexia said and pressed play

Linebreak

" Lex it's time for Jack to go t...". Brian started but stopped as his daughter and son were both fast asleep, the credits of what looked like the Fox and the Hound playing on the tv.

" Leave em be". Mia said and covered up the siblings with a couple blankets and smiled as Lexia held onto Jack tight against her body.

Mia kissed the siblings on the foreheads along with Brian and went to bed themselves.

Lexia jerked up awake as she heard Jack crying. To be honest she had forgotten Jack was with her.

" Come on Jack. Let's go to mom and dad". Lexia said and wiped her eyes before she picked up her brother

Brian groaned as woke up to Jack crying and smiled as Lexia opened the door and said " Here's your son".

Brian got up and took Jack. Lexia said good night and closed her parents door.

She tried to fall back asleep but ended up working on her car in the garage.

" Hey kid". Dom said and winced as his niece smacked her head under the car " What are you doing up at midnight".

" Couldn't fall back asleep". Lexia said sliding out from under the car " I also needed to fix my car".

" What's wrong with it"?

" I spun out the a couple days ago".

" How fast were you going kid"?!

" Two hundred twenty I think".

" Kid what the hell you going two twenty for"!

" I had to get away from Josh. He almost shot me a couple times but oh well. It's nothing new".

" Have you called the cops"?

" They wouldn't listen to me even if I did. I'm seventeen and I shot Derek who happens to be Josh's son".

" Good point but kid why do you keep hanging out with Derek".

" I love him".

" I was sixteen when Letty and I fell in love".

" Yeah and you were showing off when you first met". Lexia said with a smile " Which is why she has a scar above her right wrist".

" And she's got one from you on her left".

" That was only half my fault". Lexia said pointing the wrench she was holding at Dom " The scar on her nose now that was my dads fault and the one on her hip now that that was half my fault to. You gave her more scars then I did".

" She tells me she gave you one to match".

" Yup one of thousands. My father used to beat me all the time so I've got more scars then I can count".

Dom didn't know how to respond to that so he didn't say anything. He just stared at the teen and noticed she had gained some weight.

" How much you weigh kid". Dom asked

" Ninety three why"?

" Just curious".

" How much you weigh". Lexia said with a smirk

" To much".

" So like three hundred".

" Very funny kid".

The conversations dropped and Dom eventually went back inside. Lexia stayed in the garage for another hour when she saw a box labeled ' Lexia O'Connor'.

The teen wiped her hands on her shirt and stood on the bottom shelf to reach the very top one.

Lexia reached for the box and stepped onto the second shelf since she couldn't reach and her finger tips brushed against the top of the box.

" You know you could've just asked for help".

Lexia jumped and let go of the shelf with a gasp. Brian ran to daughter and caught her before she fell.

" Thanks dad". Lexia said and watched as her father grabbed the box with ease. " What's in the box and why is it labeled with my name".

" You'll see".

Brian and Lexia walked inside and the teen watched her father empty the box on the living room table.

" It's pictures of me". Lexia said shocked and picked up a stack of pictures labeled October 2001. The first picture was where she was seven and learning how to ride a bike from the neighbors on the sidewalk " You took pictures of me everyday".

" It's the closest I got to watching you grow up". Brian said and smiled as he picked up a picture himself " You remember this".

" Yeah. I decided to climb the neighbors tree and I fell, breaking my arm". Lexia said with a smile and saw the date on the back as she flipped it over " October 12th 2001".

" Here's your fifth birthday".

" June 21st 1999".

" You remember what you did to the dress".

" Yeah I splashed in a puddle outside the house and my dress went from white to brown".

" The last picture I ever got of you". Brian said sadly and handed it to his daughter

Lexia took the picture and saw the date was September 27th 2003. She was nine and was smiling with the neighbors as a butterfly landed in her hand.

" This was the last time you saw me till I was thirteen".

" Yup. Carried it everywhere. Kept in my wallet until I got you were fifteen then I've gotten one for two years since you've been with me that long".

" Seems like just yesterday".

" Who would've imagined we'd take down a drug dealer, become billionaires, and stop someone like Owen Shaw".

" If somehow had told me I was gonna be a street racer, travel the world, have a real family, stop a drug dealer, become a billionaire, and stop someone like Owen all before I was even twenty I wouldn't've said their insane".

" We are insane".

Brian and Lexia burst out laughing and spent the rest of the morning looking at pictures of a young Lexia .


	35. Chapter 35

As Lexia woke up the next morning she felt like total shit. Her head was spinning, she felt like it was a thousand degrees and was exhausted.

" Hey Lex". Mia said

" Yeah". Lexia replied

" Letty and I are going to run some errands wanna come".

" No I'm good".

" Call if you need anything. Love you".

" Love you to".

Mia smiled and walked out with Letty just as Brian came out of the kitchen.

" Hey Lex you alright". Brian said

" Yeah I'm fine". Lexia said with a smile and saw her father give her a skeptical look but shrugged it off

" You wanna go for a drive before breakfast".

" You mean you wanna get your butt kicked by your own daughter before breakfast? Sure".

" Very funny".

" You know I'm right dad".

" Just get in the car".

Lexia let out a laugh and raced down the road with her father. Dom smiled as he watched them go and smirked as Brian came a couple minutes after Lexia.

Dom watched Lexia get out of car and saw the teen looked all covered in sweat and looked paler then usual.

" Hey kid you alright". Dom asked as he walked toward the teen

" What? Yeah yeah I'm umm fine. I'm gonna change since I'm still in my pj's". Lexia said and walked past Dom but only got a couple steps as she suddenly felt light headed and fell on her knees

" Kid! Lex"! Dom and Brian shouted and rushed over to the teen

"Are you alright? Are you with me Lex"? Brian said and Dom could hear the panic in his voice

" What? Yeah I'm...I'm with you". Lexia replied and Brian out his hand against her forehead

" Dom she's burning up".

" Get her inside". Dom said and watched Brian lift up his daughter and head inside

Brian laid Lexia down on the couch and went to get a thermometer but by the time he got back, Lexia was fast asleep.

" She ever gotten sick before". Dom asked

" Not that I know of". Brian said as he sat down " I don't even have any of her medical info. Half of it was lost due to her parents".

" Have Tej hack into them".

Brian shot up with a smirk on his face and called Tej.

" Yo man what up". Tej said

" I need you to hack into Lexia's medical files".

" You got it".

Brian waited a couple minutes before he heard Tej speak again " Holy shit man! You sure you want these".

" All of it". Brian said

" Alright I'll send pics".

" Thanks man".

" Anytime".

Brian and Tej hung up and Brian waited for all the pics to come through before opening his messages.

" Shit". Brian cursed as he read the medical files and read them to Dom who was looking at Lexia " She's been admitted to the hospital for twelve concussions, fifteen collapsed lungs, seven times for heart failure! Six times for broken arm, eight times for broken leg, once for getting shot! And finally six times for a fever being over 104. The highest it's gotten was 108.5! This was in four years"!

" This kid is the toughest person I have ever seen". Dom said and ran a hand through the teens hair

Linebreak

Lexia woke up six hours later and heard footsteps before she saw her father in front of her.

" Hey Lex". Brian said in a whisper

" Hi". Lexia whispered back

" You alright"?

" No I'm hot".

" Here". Dom said handing Brian the thermometer

Brian put the thermometer in Lexia's mouth and saw it wasn't to high. 102.5.

" Lex why didn't you anything". Brian said

" I'm not a child dad. I can take care of myself". Lexia snapped and went to push herself up but Brian pushed her back down

" Lex I'm your father and you listen to me".

Dom silently left the room for he knew with Brian and Lexia something was gonna go wrong. After all they were both stubborn as hell.

" I can handle it myself dad! Now get away from me"!

" No Lexia! I'm trying to help you! I'm not gonna leave you to fend for yourself like your parents did"!

" You left me"! Lexia shouted and stood up with Brian " You could've fought harder for me! I'm your daughter for crying out loud! But you left me with a drug addict and an alcoholic! I've had to fend for myself since I was a little girl! And now you want me to act like I had a normal childhood"?!

" I didn't know you were mine! It was to late! But if you don't me my help you can do it all yourself"!

" I've been doing it all myself so it's nothing new"!

" Fine"!

Lexia and Brian glared at each other for a couple minutes before Brian grabbed his car keys and slammed the door.

" Dad don't go". Lexia whispered as she realized what she said

The teen sighed and turned on the tv. Dom came down twenty minutes later and saw Lexia asleep with SpongeBob playing on the tv.

Dom watched Lexia for a few minutes and saw she was constantly tossing, turning, panting, and sweating a lot more then earlier.

" How's she doing". Brian asked as he walked through the door a few minutes later

" Her fever's going up. I can tell Brian".

" What is it".

" 104.3. We're good".

" For now".

Linebreak

It was already ten at night and Lexia was still sleeping. Mia and Letty came home a couple hours ago and everyone took turns watching the teen.

It was Brian's turn to watch Lexia and saw it was one in the morning. The teen must've been exhausted.

" Bri go to bed". Dom said " It's already seven am and by the looks of it you haven't slept at all".

" I...".

" Now Brian".

Brian cursed under his breathe and trudged up the stairs while Dom sat in front of the teen.

" Dom check her fever". Mia said as she walked into the room a few minutes later

" 103.9. It's going down". Dom said

Mia just nodded and smiled as Lexia turned and grabbed Dom's hand with her own.

Dom tightened his grip and smiled as Lexia woke two hours later.

" Uncle Dom". Lexia whispered as she slowly opened her eyes

" Hey kid how you feeling".

" Like...like I'm gonna throw up". Lexia said and quickly ran to the bathroom and slammed the door

Letty was the closest one to the bathroom and opened the door to where Lexia just ran in.

Letty held the teens hair back as she threw up and her heart was breaking at seeing her niece so sick.

" Gross". Lexia said as she flushed the toilet and Letty helped her back to the couch

Lexia slept another whole day and through the night her fever was going up and down. It was 104.5 then 103.7 then shot back up to 104.8 and Brian's fingers were twirling his car keys around ready to go if Lexia's fever reached over 105.

Lexia started moving around and Brian's eyes shot up as he heard his daughter.

" Dad". Lexia said

" Yeah Lex its me". Brian replied and saw his daughter start to panic " Hey Lex your okay. Your okay".

" How the hell did I get on the couch"?!

" Your sick remember"?

" Not really ummm let's see. We went for a drive before breakfast. I fell then we had the fight. That's its right?

" That's all you remember"?

" Did I forget something"! Lexia said in a panic

" No no your fine. You've been out of it for two days already".

" What?! How did two days pass"!

" You slept that's how". Dom said

" I'm still tired".

" Well when you've got a fever of almost 105 that'll happen". Brian said

" Did all of you stay up all night for me"?

" Yeah why"?

" I'm not used to somebody doing that for me is all".

" What'd your parents do when you were sick"?

" Get high, get drunk, not care, that kind of stuff".

" Then how'd you end up at the hospital for a fever"?

" I called them myself. My parents were out so it worked".

" Well now you've got a family that gives a shit and smothers the hell out of you". Dom said with a smirk

" I know and I wouldn't have it any other way".


	36. Chapter 36

" Lex is this all the clothes you have". Mia said as she went through her daughter's closet a week later

" What's wrong with muscle shirts, tank tops, a couple shirts, and shorts"? Lexia asked and Dom gave her a high five

" Yeah Mia what's wrong with that"? Brian asked

" You need more clothes Lex and Brian she's seventeen". Mia said

" So"?

Mia rolled her eyes at Brian and looked at Lexia who was wearing a muscle shirt with some shorts.

" Lex have you even been shopping before". Letty asked

" Not really why"?

" It's time you see a mall kid. We leave in five".

" Don't get to short of shorts". Brian said and Lexia rolled her eyes " Don't roll your eyes at me Lex. I'm serious".

" I'll get the shortest shorts I can fine".

" Lex"!

" I'm kidding dad. Bye".

Letty and Mia got in the car and Lexia asked her mother if she could drive.

" No". Mia said

" Why not". Lexia whined

" I see the way you drive Lex. It's like Dom and I don't wanna have a heart attack on the way to the mall".

" Point taken".

Six hours later

" I told you no short shorts and those shorts are way to short. So if your shirt! It's to low". Brian said as Lexia tried on her first outfit

" Brian. It's fine". Mia said

" No it's not! You want her going around with shorts that short"!

" If I thought they were to short of shorts and to low of a shirt I would've said no".

" Fine. What else you got".

Lexia showed Brian a pair of jeans along with a tank top and he realized how small his daughter really was.

Sure she had gone from eighty pounds to ninety three pounds but that was still underweight. A kid Lexia's age should weigh at least over a hundred.

" Dad? Hello? You in there". Lexia said

" What? Yeah. I like it". Brian said

" Yeah because there jeans and a tank top". Lexia said and changed again

" Hell no. You are not wearing that in front of your boyfriend".

" Dad it's a bikini"!

" As long as you don't wear it around Derek were fine".

" Dad"!

" I mean it".

" I know you do".

Lexia kept trying on clothes and even Dom joined in after a few minutes.

" Last one". Lexia said and Brian saw it was a pair of ripped jeans and a black tank top with a white skull in the middle.

" I like it". Dom said

" Figured since it's not shorts or a crop top".

" She has a point". Letty said with a smirk

" I'm your father it's my job".

" Speaking of being my father don't scare Derek away".

" That's my job along with Dom's. We have to protect you".

" You can't protect me from this dad. Nobody can".

Lexia closed the door and Brian sighed since his daughter was right. He could protect her from many things but a broken heart wasn't one of them.

" You ever had a girlfriend when you were her age". Dom asked

" Don't get me started". Brian said with a smirk

" Uncle Rome said you dated a new girl every week". Lexia said with a small smirk as she opened the door and was in her regular tank top and shorts " He also went to prom with a girl named No Knees Denise"?

" You hang out with Rome way to much".

" He said your first girlfriend was named Greta and that you sle...".

" Alright that's enough about my love life in high school".

" Kid how'd you do your freshmen year? The half a year you went anyway". Dom asked

" I got all F's right away. Plus I ditched all the time".

" Why'd you ditch"?

" I popped cars so people would call me and I'd sell them the car. I had to sell at least three a week to keep my family alive".

" I popped cars but Rome and I did it for kicks. Plus we were always broke to so".

" And now we're billionaires".

Everyone burst out laughing and after a few minutes, scattered around.

Mia and Brian went with Jack, Letty and Dom left to just go for a drive and Lexia went in the garage.

Lexia smiled as she saw the keychain she got her father a couple years ago. He still had it.

The teen worked on her car for an hour an a half before she drove it into the driveway, laid down on the hood and looked at the stars and moon.

" I used to do the same thing when I was a teenager". Brian said and laid next to his daughter

" I did it all the time. I watched the fireworks with the neighbors from the back of their truck or we'd watch the stars from the yard".

" They were good for you".

" Yeah they were. They made part of me".

" Who made the other part"?

" My parents did. I had to be strong at a young age but in the end it wasn't a bad thing. It made me strong".

" I'm sorry I wasn't there for you".

" Dad it's okay. You tried and that's all I need".

" Remember when you first stayed with me? You didn't know what to do with someone caring"?

" Yeah. I looked at you funny when you asked if I was okay. If I was hot, cold, hungry, comfy. Nobody had asked me that before. It was like a whole new language".

" Speaking of languages, Dom said you speak Spanish, Japanese and French no problem".

" I gotta know if I'm gonna travel around the world. Plus it was fun learning new languages".

" Now you can teach Jack".

" Yeah I could. Show him how to race to".

" I don't know about that part Lex".

" You are gonna show him the race life right"?

" No Lex I wasn't. Look at what we did and still do. I don't want Jack always on the run".

" He's not always gonna be on the run dad. Plus your not always gonna be around. He might want the race life, like I did".

" When did you get so good with the speeches"?

" I don't know. Some guys keeps lecturing every single day".

Lexia and Brian both burst out laughing and spent a couple more hours gazing at the stars.


	37. Chapter 37

" Hey! Look who it is". Rome said with a smile as he pulled up to the driveway

The family was having a barbecue, since Lexia was leaving in five days, and half the family was staying over at the house before heading back themselves.

" Hey Uncle Rome". Lexia said with a smile and saw Tej with Suki.

" Hey Bullet Jr". Suki said with a smile

" Hi Aunt Suki. Uncle Tej I wanted to pay you back for when you bailed me out of jail". Lexia said and pulled out a huge wad of cash

" Kid you don't have to pay me back. I wanted to bail you out".

" You wanted to pay seven grand to bail your niece, who had only been in Miami not even a whole day, out of jail"?

" I didn't expect it be seven grand but I would've bailed you out for ten grand kid. Your family".

" Thank you".

" Anytime kid. How long you been here"?

" Almost two weeks".

" You seen Derek since then"?

" No plus Josh won't let him out of his sight".

" Well if anything happens between you two in front of your father, he won't let you out of his sight".

" That...that is so true it's scary".

Tej started laughing while Lexia just smirked and saw Hobbs pull up with Elena.

" Good to see your still alive". Hobbs joked and gave Lexia a hug

" Very funny Uncle Hobbs".

" Well I'm happy your alive". Elena said with a smile and hugged her niece also

" Alright before we start I want to tell you all something". Brian said and everyone gathered around the table

" What's up man". Tej said

" Lexia isn't my adopted daughter. She's my biological daughter".

" Man I knew it! She looks to much like you"! Rome said

Brian explained the whole story and everyone smiled sadly at the end. Brian had sacrificed everything to just see his daughter and it was good they got to be a family.

" Man you could've told me". Rome said

" I didn't wanna talk about it".

" Well at least you got her".

" That's all I care about".

" So Lex you heading to New York right". Tej said

" Unless I have to flee the country for whatever reason then it's Mexico then New York". Lexia said

" Hopefully nothing goes wrong". Brian mumbled

" How's Miami". Rome asked

" The racing is amazing, the people are crazy".

" You haven't ran into Verone have you"?

" Nope. But don't worry even if I did I'd have help".

" We worry about you kid". Dom said

" You don't have to".

" We're family. We're gonna worry". Gisele said with a smile

Linebreak

Lexia went to a race that night after the barbecue and passed the finished line. She got out of her car and her eyes widened as she saw Derek and the crew.

" Derek"! Lexia shouted and threw herself around her boyfriend " What the hell are you doing here"!

" I missed...we missed you". Derek said and Lexia kissed him

" You wanna be cliché and walk me to my front door".

" Why not".

Lexia and Derek pulled up to the house and stopped at the door step.

" I love you". Derek said

" I love you to".

Lexia smiled as Derek pulled her close and they started making. Lexia led Derek to the garage and they started making out again on her car.

" What if your dad catches us". Derek whispered as he started to kiss Lexia's neck

" We're in the garage. They can't hear". Lexia said

" Good point".

Lexia smirked as she took off Derek's shirt and Derek smiled back as he did the same to Lexia.

The lights flickered on in the garage followed by a gun shot, which was a few inches from Lexia and Derek.

Lexia and Derek scrambled and saw Brian and Rome at the door.

" Derek". Brian said with the gun in his hand

" Mr O'Connor. Mr Pierce". Derek said and quickly grabbed his shirt and ran out of the garage into his car

Lexia was putting back on her shirt when Rome and Brian turned around and looked at her.

" No boys". Brian said seriously

" You had sex when you were my age". Lexia said with a shrug

" I can't get pregnant! Derek is not allowed in this house with you unless he is in the living room, kitchen or backyard with the family".

" Dad...".

" I mean it Lexia"!

" Calm the hell down! We didn't do anything"!

" Go to your room and don't talk to me like that"!

" I didn't do anything"!

" Don't use that tone with me! Why the hell are you even arguing with me about this"!

" It's called your DNA"!

Lexia stormed past her father and uncle and slammed the door to the house.

Dom was in the living room and jumped as the door slammed. He saw Lexia storm up the stairs and slam her bedroom door.

Lexia rested the back of her head against her door for a moment before she got a text from Derek.

" Wanna go to party? Here's the address".

Lexia read the other text and smirked. She could use a party. She text back Derek and said she'd be there in twenty

Lexia threw down a rope and snuck out through her window before heading out.

" Hey you made it and your soaked". Derek said with worry as he saw his girlfriend shaking

" I had to climb out the window and I didn't have my car so I ran here". Lexia said and took Derek's jacket

" Was your dad pissed"?

" No he was totally cool with me almost having sex with you". Lexia said sarcastically

" He was furious".

" Oh yeah big time".

Lexia took a cup of beer someone offered and played beer pong. She was actually quite good at it.

The teens were at the party for an hour and almost drunk when the cops came.

" Shit"! Lexia said " Derek"!

Lexia whipped around just in time to see Derek get in his car and take off along with the rest of the crew

" That son of a bitch". Lexia said and her and the other people that were inside got sent to the police station.

" You Brian's kid"? An officer said as Lexia showed him her Id at the station

" Yeah". Lexia said nervously

" Like father like daughter". He muttered and Lexia saw her dad looking pissed as he stormed inside ten minutes later " Your free to go".

" Dad...". Lexia started

" Get in the car". Brian snapped

The car ride was silent and Lexia could tell she was so dead.

" Dad...". Lexia started as they got in the house

" I can't believe you! You got drunk at a party Lexia! You expect me to be okay with that?! I'm not your birth mother alright! Your not allowed to do that! Give me your car keys, phone, and no tv for at least two weeks"!

" You can't do that"!

" I'm your father Lexia! Now do it or your not traveling around the world"!

Lexia threw her keys at her father and stomped on her phone, breaking it.

" Happy"! Lexia shouted and stormed upstairs and slammed the bathroom door

" If you leave your not traveling"!

" WHATEVER"!

Brian ran up the stairs and saw a rope hanging from the window. He saw a shadow jump a fence and knew it was Lexia.

" LEXIA AMY O'CONNOR TORETTO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE"! Brian said and cursed as his daughter just kept running

" Brian let her go". Tej said " She's gonna come back".

Three Days Later

" She's not coming back". Brian snapped " Where the hell did she go"!

" I know where". Dom said as he pulled out his phone " Just got a text from her using someone's phone".

" I'm okay, back in Miami, keep the car I bought one just like it. A few thousand dollars is under a rip in the seat fyi. I don't need my license, never really drove with it anyway. Derek and I broke up. Congrats dad you got your wish. If any of you step into Miami, you won't see me for two years. The choice is yours. Don't call me either. Ever again- Lexia". Brian read out loud

" Give her time. She'll come around". Rome said

" I don't even care anymore". Brian said " Lexia can do whatever the hell she wants to".

Brian then grabbed his car keys and slammed the door on the way out. Everyone heard the car start and hoped Lexia and Brian would work things out before it was to late.

Linebreak

" Derek you ass hole"! Lexia shouted as she arrived back in Miami and saw him at a race " You fucking left me to deal with the cops"!

" I couldn't go to jail Lexia"! Derek shouted

" What about me?! I was your girlfriend and you left me alone! I ran away from home because of you! My dad was pissed and probably still is! I'm done with you Derek! Don't talk to me! Don't look at me! And forget me in general"!

" I will"!

" Good"!

" Fine"!

Lexia turned away and borrowed someone's phone. She text Dom and handed the persons phone back and drove off, tears streaming down her face.

" Love sucks". Lexia whispered to herself before punching a door, slid down it and silently cried


	38. Chapter 38

**An- Hello everyone! I am still alive! Sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter 38! Enjoy! **

" Brian you gotta talk to Lexia". Dom said

It had been two weeks since Brian and Lexia had talked. Brian was still furious and Lexia didn't call since she knew her father was still pissed.

" After what she did? I don't think so". Brian said

" Your her father Bri. She needs you whether she knows it or not". Dom said crossing his arms against his chest

" I don't wanna see her".

" She wants to see you".

" What"?

" She calls you know. Lexia broke up with Derek after she got to Miami and it broke her heart. She's even taking college classes online. College Brian! She's taking college classes"!

" Really"?

" Next time she calls, I'll give you the phone. Talk to your daughter Bri. She needs you. You've almost lost her to many times Brian. Don't lose her for real".

Dom left and Brian had a hand through his hair before he took a deep breathe.

" Dom". Brian called

" Yeah"? Dom said and peeked his head around the corner

" She's really taking college classes"?

" I thought the same thing when she told me". Dom replied with a smile and his phone started ringing " It's her".

Dom tossed the phone to Brian and he hesitated a moment before he accepted the call.

" Uncle Dom guess what happened today"! Lex shouted happily, making Brian smile

" Hey Lex". Brian said

" Dad? Oh ummmm hi".

" How's it going? Dom said your taking college classes online"?

" Oh yeah I started a week ago".

" That's great".

" Yeah".

It was silent a couple minutes before Brian spoke up again. " Lex you know I love you right"?

" Of course but after what happened a couple weeks ago, I wasn't so sure if...".

" If I still wanted you? Lex I'm always gonna love and want you. You could murder someone and I would still love you with all my heart. Even if you got arrested again! I will always love you".

" Thanks dad. I love you".

" Love you to. Now what were you gonna tell Dom"?

" Oh duh totally spaced. I met a new friend today! Her names Irene and she comes from a street racing family to"!

" That's great Lex! It's that who's phone your using".

" Yeah since ummm I kinda crushed mine".

" You know your a billionaire right"?

Lexia burst out laughing along with her father. It was nice to talk to each other again.

" This is gonna sound childish but can you come to Miami? I need my father". Lexia said after she finished laughing

" I'll hop on a plane right now".

" Whoa are you sure? I meant like tomorrow morning you'd leave".

" Your my daughter Lex. If you need me, I'll be there ASAP".

" I'll see you in five hours then".

" I love you".

" Love you to".

Brian hung up and saw Dom smiling at him. Brian rolled his eyes and booked a flight right away.

" Told you she missed you". Dom said as he drove his brother to the airport

" Yeah you did".

" She talks like you a lot you know? Half the time I talk to that kid and I forget who I'm talking to"!

" Mia said the same thing".

" Everyone sees it. She's her father's daughter alright".

" She's also her uncles niece".

" Lexia does kick your ass in racing like I do".

" Yeah yeah". Brian said with a smirk

" But then again, anybody can kick your ass in racing".

Brian let out a small laugh while Dom just smirked.

" She met a girl named Irene". Brian said

" Kid needs more friends. She doesn't have anyone her own age".

" She never had friends". Brian said with a sigh

" What do you mean"?

" When I watched her everyday the only friend she had was the neighbors son. Then after they moved, Lex had nobody except for a small dog that lived across the street".

" She didn't need friends. She needed a family".

" I still can't believe the life she lived Dom. A fifteen year old should not have gone through what Lex went through".

" What doesn't kill you makes you stronger".

Brian didn't say anything and the rest of the car ride was silent besides the music coming from the radio.

" How long you gonna be gone". Dom asked as they arrived at the airport

" Don't know. Take care of Jack and Mia for me".

" Always".

Dom and Brian hugged and Brian sent a quick text to Irene before he boarded the plane.

Linebreak

" Your dad know what you do at night other then race"? Irene asked after she told Lexia her father was on the way

" No and you can't tell him either. If he finds out I go to parties and get drunk, I'm dead". Lexia said as she fixed up the boat and threw beer bottles away since Brian would be arriving in five hours

" I won't Lex. Trust me".

" I do trust you. If I didn't, you wouldn't be sitting on my couch drinking a beer".

" True".

Lexia didn't reply and kept cleaning. Irene helped her clean the outside and were done within the hour.

" Wanna race? We still have four hours before your dad gets here". Irene said

" Sure".

" I'm gonna beat you this time".

" You said that five days in a row". Lexia said with a smirk before getting in her car and driving to the race.

Linebreak

Lexia was driving as fast as she could away from Derek and Josh. They had found her after the last race and were now chasing her through the streets.

Irene's car had crashed into a street post a few blocks back and Lexia didn't have time to stop as Josh shot at her car.

Derek slammed into Lexia's car on the back and the teens car spun around. Lexia had no time to react as Josh slammed into the side, the car flipping over.

Lexia took deep breathes when the car finally stopped and only one thought through her head.

Her family.

" I'm not dying. Not today anyway". Lexia whispered to herself and grunted as she shifted. She broke a few ribs for sure. " Ride or die".

Lexia looked out the window and made Josh and Derek weren't looking as she opened the door.

She leaned against the car to catch her breathe and her eyes widened as Josh handed Derek a gun.

" Do it Derek. Shoot her". Josh said

Derek stood there with the gun in his hands. He stared at Lexia and she saw the love in his eyes. She knew he didn't wanna shoot her but what kid was gonna defy a parent like Josh?

" Do it Derek"! Josh shouted

" Derek"! Des shouted in fear as she arrived at the scene with the rest of the crew " You love her! What is wrong with you"!

" Derek". Lexia whispered and he looked deep in her eyes

" If you won't do it I will"! Josh shouted and grabbed the gun while Derem stood there in fear

" I love you Derek". Lexia whispered and braced herself as Josh pulled the trigger

Lexia closed her eyes but didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes as she heard a grunt and let out a scream as she saw who had taken the bullet.

" DAD"!


	39. Chapter 39

Brian turned on his phone as the plane landed. He looked at the time and was surprised Lexia would be up this late, three am, but then again she was a teenager who had insomnia.

He had found out Lexia had insomnia when he went through her records. He had also found she was allergic to bee stings, which would explain why Lexia always freaked out whenever she saw one.

Brian picked up his luggage took a cab to the boat house and was glad that Tej had arranged for a car to be brought there.

He payed the cab driver and answered his phone as it started ringing.

" Hey Mia". Brian said as he fumbled for his key and rolled his eyes as the door wasn't even locked " Damn kid".

" What'd she do already". Dom said with a smirk

" She doesn't even lock the door when she leaves".

" She's not there"? Mia asked

" Lexia can never stay put for very long".

" How's it look inside". Dom asked

" It looks...ow son of a bitch! What kind of kid leaves a damn muffler on the floor"! Brian shouted as he smacked his foot into it

" A street racing teen that's who. She probably panicked and forgot to pick it up".

" It does look cleaner then I expected. Her rooms okay to...if you look past the car parts all over the floor. What the hell is she doing with a new mirror? What happened to hers"!

" Oh yeah her car flipped and the mirror came off. Again".

Brian face palmed and found half a roll of duct tape on the floor.

" What does she need duct tape for". Brian asked as he picked up the roll

" The mirror on the other side was falling off but the other one wouldn't be available for a couple days". Dom said

" Of course. I'll call you when I find her. Mia, kiss Jack for me".

" I will. Love you". Mia said

" Love you to".

" Good luck Buster". Dom said

" Thanks Dom". Brian said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes

" Anytime".

Brian hung up and grabbed his car keys. He drove around and his eyes widened as he saw Lexia and Josh holding a gun.

He stopped the car and jumped in the way right when the bullet would've hit Lexia.

" DAD"! Lexia screamed

Brian let out a deep breathe before he fell to his knees. He felt Lexia kneel next to him and could feel her shake as she put pressure on his chest

" No no no no no". Lexia said in a hurry and put pressure on her father's wound while Rick called 911 " Dad! Stay with me"!

Derek stared wide eyed at Brian before he was forced into the car by his father and quickly drove away.

" Dad I can't lose you". Lexia said letting out a sob

" The ambulance is five minutes away". Lily said and kneeled next to Lexia, helping put pressure on Brian's chest

" Dad don't die on me"! Lexia shouted as her father's eyes started to close

" Kiss Jack for me". Brian whispered with a smile " I love you".

" NO! DAD! YOU ARE NOT DYING ON ME"!

" I'll always be with you".

" You are not dying"!

The ambulance arrived a second later just as Brian's eyes closed and they rushed into action. Irene arrived soon after and called Dom.

" Kid"? Dom said

" No this is Irene. I'm Lexia's best friend and her dad...". Irene started but Lexia grabbed the phone

" Uncle Dom dads been shot by Josh and I don't know if he'll make and I need you to get here ASAP and I can't lose him". Lexia said in such a hurry, Dom could barely keep up

" I'm on my way". Dom said " Hang in there kid. I'll call the crew. Letty! Mia! Grab Jack! We gotta go now"!

Dom hung up and Lexia quickly hopped in the ambulance while Irene took Lexia's car and followed with the rest of the crew.

Linebreak

It only took ten minutes to get to the hospital but for Lexia, it seemed like forever.

" Sweetie you have to stay out here okay"? A doctor said as they wheeled Brian through a couple double doors

" That's my dad". Lexia said quickly

" I know. We're gonna do everything we can. Hang in there Lex".

" Wait how do you know my name"?

" I'm your Aunt Abigail".

" Your my birth mothers sister"?

Abigail just smiled and gave Lexia a quick hug before she ran through the doors, leaving her niece with a thousand questions.

" Lex". Ruby said

Lexia whipped around and had completely forgot the crew was behind her.

" So we're cousins". Lexia said with a smile

" Yeah we are". Ruby said returning the smile

" Did you contact your family". Des said as she sat down in one of the chairs

" Yeah. Uncle Dom did". Lexia replied

" I'm sorry what my family did to your father Lex. I have to admit, I was on board for the plan to destroy you. But when I got to know you, I backed out and you became my sister".

" You became our friend". Lily said with a smile

" I don't have friends". Lexia said and everyone looked confused " I've got family".

Everyone smiled and Lexia didn't even realize they had passed out until she heard Mia.

" Lex. We're here".

Lexia sat up and saw she was covered with a black blanket and had fallen asleep with her head on Rick's shoulder.

" Mom". Lexia said and threw herself in Mia's embrace

" We're all here". Mia said and wiped Lexia's tears away with her thumb as they pulled away

" Kid". Rome said with a smile and gave her a hug

" Hey Uncle Rome". Lexia said and gave the rest of her family a hug " How's dad".

" He's gonna make it". Abigail said with a smile as she came through the doors

" Hi Mom". Ruby said while Lexia said " Hi Aunt Abby".

" So your Lexia's aunt". Mia said

" Abigail Jenson and your Lexia's step mother Mia right"?

" She's not my step mother. She is my mother". Lexia said and everyone smiled

" Of course. So Brian is expected to make a full recovery. We're just gonna keep him here a few days".

" Is he awake"? Tej asked

" Not at the moment. He'll be out of it for a couple days".

Everyone nodded and headed to the cafeteria, well everyone except for Dom and Lexia.

" Let's go outside". Dom said

" Why". Lexia asked

" Because your about to explode".

Lexia didn't say anything except followed Dom into the back seat of his car and the moment the doors closed, Lexia burst into tears.

" It's all my fault Uncle Dom". Lexia sobbed against his chest " If I hadn't've gone to that party two weeks ago dad wouldn't be in the hospital".

" Kid this is not your fault alright". Dom said as Lexia pulled away to look him " Brian is the most selfless person I've known and he would be here in Miami no matter what. Even if you hadn't've come home, he would check on you eventually. Your his daughter kid. He's always gonna protect you. You could be twenty three and have your heart broken and he would still be there".

" But still. He was here because of me! I was supposed to be shot by Josh! Not dad"!

" If you had been shot instead your father would've lost it. We all would've. Brian would've felt like he failed you and be pacing around in that waiting room and ready to kill Josh".

Lexia didn't reply and let out another sob against Dom's chest who held his niece tight.

" Don't let go". Lexia said as she stopped sobbing

" I'll never let go kid. I'll always be here for you". Dom said and kissed Lexia's forehead


	40. Chapter 40

One Week Later

It had been one week since Brian had been shot and the family, minus Lexia, had went back to LA.

" Mia I'm worried". Brian said as they entered the house

" We all are Brian". Mia said " Lexia's a tough kid but when it comes to family, she breaks".

" She's only in Miami another week then it's off to New York". Dom said

" Unless something happens". Brian said

" What's she gonna do Brian? Kill her boyfriends father? The kids unstable but not that unstable".

" Dom you haven't seen her unstable. She's a wreck"!

" She's gonna be fine Brian. She's a tough kid and she's not a murderer".

Two Hours Later

Lexia O'Connor Toretto flashed across the TV screen and Dom did a spit take with his beer.

Brian came into the room and gave Dom a weird look until he saw the TV.

" Lexia O'Connor Toretto is on the run and wanted for the murder of Josh Gallegos which happened just moments ago in Miami Florida. As you can see behind...".

Brian shut off the tv and saw Dom was trying to call Lexia while Mia was calling Derek and Letty was holding Jack.

" She's heading to Mexico we know that". Letty said as she handed Jack over to Brian

" She shouldn't've left Letty. I should've made her stay here and...".

" And have her unhappy. If I know one thing about that kid it's that she wouldn't hurt anyone except for one thing".

" Family". Brian said with a smile and Letty just nodded before she turned back on the tv, just in time to see Derek

Two Hours Earlier

Lexia drove through the streets of Miami looking for Josh. She had a gun in the backseat and smirked as she saw her target.

The teen pulled over her car and shoved the gun in the back of her jeans.

" Lex what are you doing". Irene asked as she got out of her car

" Don't try and stop me". Lexia said

" As your best friend I'm gonna have to. You don't have to do this".

" No one messes with my family".

" Look Lex I get that but are you really a murderer"?

" I'm not gonna kill the guy Irene. I'm just gonna shoot him to scare him".

" And if the bullet goes somewhere else? Lex you could kill him"!

" Don't you think I know that! It's a risk I know but I gotta do it. Now back down unless you want a bullet in your shoulder".

" Do it then. Shoot me Lex. Come on"! Irene shouted and out her arms out

Lexia pulled out the gun and Irene closed her eyes. She braced herself and her eyes widened as she heard Lexia pull the trigger.

Lexia was about to shoot Irene until she heard a thud. She whipped around and shot at Josh as he was choking Derek but never expected the bullet to go where it went. His chest.

Derek stared wide eyed at his father then at Lexia who was shaking in fear.

Josh collapsed and grabbed his chest but everyone knew he wouldn't make it and the worst part was people had seen Lexia shoot him. She would be charged with murder.

" Lex get out of here"! Derek shouted as he ran over to her

" I...I killed your father and oh god I'm a murderer! I'm going to jail"! Lexia shouted tears streaming down her face " Irene was right"!

" Not unless you get out of here! Go"!

" How are you so calm!? I just killed your father"!

" I love you that's why! You did it to protect me now for the last time go"!

" I love you to".

Lexia and Derek shared one last kiss before Lexia hopped in her car and sped away before calling Hobbs.

" You going with her". Derek asked Irene

" Someone has to be with her right now". Irene replied

" Take care of her for me".

" You got it".

Irene hopped in her car and quickly drove away just as the cops had arrived.

" Uncle Hobbs". Lexia said " I need your help".

" Kid what's wrong".

" I shot my boyfriends father and I need you to pardon me. I'm going to Mexico instead of New York and don't tell my family yet"!

" Alright first take a deep breathe kid".

Hobbs listened to the teen breathes and took a deep breathe himself as he finally heard the teen take a deep breathe.

" Can you pardon me or not". Lexia said

" Yeah kid I can. I'll meet you across the border in one week. Find more crew members then we'll talk".

" Got it. Thanks Uncle Hobbs".

" It's kinda my job with your family now".

Lexia let out a laugh and Hobbs smiled before he hung up and looked at the news. The teen was already on it.

All around the world Lexia was on the news and Gisele, Han, Rome, Tej, Suki, Jimmy, Dom, Brian, Mia and Letty saw the news and everyone's hearts broke.

" She called Hobbs". Dom said as he hung up his phone " He said she's going to Mexico and he's waiting for her to get a crew in one week then he'll give her the assignment".

" What's the assignment". Brian asked

Dom didn't answer right away and Brian stood up and shouted " Dom what is the assignment"!

" Lexia has to stop one of biggest drug cartel in Mexico City". Hobbs said entering the house

" Your sending in my seventeen year old daughter to stop a drug cartel! Hobbs she's gonna get killed"!

" Do you want her home".

" Of course I want her home"!

" The this is what it takes. Keep in touch".

Hobbs left and Brian grabbed his hair in his hands. He called Derek but the kid wasn't answering. The family focused back on the news and saw Desiree throw herself in her brothers arms while the rest of the crew just stood to the side.

" Those kids are no doubt heading after Lexia". Letty said " There family now".

" And you don't turn your back on family". Dom said with a smile and his eyes widened as Derek turned around and was wearing Lexia's cross necklace " She gave him the necklace".

" Derek Gallegos! Derek! How do you feel about Lexia killing your father". A news reporter said

" It was self defense". Derek said with a shrug " My father was choking me and I don't think Lexia meant to kill my father. I saw the look on her face and it was terror. She's built to protect and she did".

" Do you think the cops will find Lexia anytime soon? What are you gonna do if she's convicted of murder on adult charges"?

" They won't catch her". Derek said with a smile " You can't catch an O'Connor or a Toretto and Lexia's both so good luck".

The news changed stories after that and the family couldn't help but to smile at Derek.

" Do you think she'll call". Brian said as he sat down next to Mia

" Once she crosses the border but until then we're just gonna have to hope she's alright". Dom said and stared out the window, hoping his niece would be alright


	41. Chapter 41

Lexia had been driving for three hours and wished she had gone on a plane instead. It was a thirty four hour drive to Mexico City and a three hour flight. What a difference.

But the problem with that would've been getting on a plane in Miami since she was all over the news.

" Three hours down, thirty one to go". Lexia said and for once was glad she had insomnia

The teens phone started ringing and she winced as it was her father.

" Hey dad".

" Where are you".

" Ummm in Miami".

" Lex we saw the news. We know what you did".

" I didn't mean to kill the guy! I pulled the trigger and he moved! What do i do dad". Lexia sobbed, making Brian's heart break

" You called Hobbs so just get to Mexico and hang in there Lex. Your gonna be fine".

" How can you be so sure dad"?

" Because your an O'Connor Toretto Lex. Your a fighter. Your gonna make it".

" Ok".

" Where are you anyway".

" Just entered Orlando".

" Your driving"?!

" I can't exactly walk into an airport now can I".

" Watch the attitude".

" Sorry. Shit there's a cop and...gotta go! Love you bye"!

" Wait Lex...". Brian started but the call already ended " I love you to".

" She called"? Dom asked

" Yeah. She's in Orlando and driving from the cops".

" Like father, like daughter". Dom replied with a smirk

" Very funny Dom. She'll make it right"?

" Your questioning your daughter Brian? The kid can beat anyone, even the cops. She'll make it across the border. She's your kid and nothing stops you".

Brian was about to respond until he saw Hobbs was calling him. That can't be good.

" We've got a problem". Hobbs said and Brian put him on speaker " Lexia's in danger O'Connor".

" Hobbs we already knew that". Brian said

" What's the problem". Dom asked

" She's not gonna make it across the border. By the time she gets to it its gonna be to late".

" So what do we do". Letty asked

" You do nothing except make sure Lexia's crew gets her to the closest airport".

Hobbs hung up and the family wondered what Hobbs was thinking off.

Linebreak

Derek and the crew sped up down the road and Derek groaned in annoyance as Lexia was to far in front of them.

" Derek were not gonna make it". Lily said into the walkie talkie " We're to far from her".

" We gotta make it. Lexia's uncle needs us to get the cops off her ass so she can escape into the plane he has waiting". Derek replied and sped up, reaching one hundred and sixty

" Irene! I need your help"! Lexia shouted into the walkie talkie

" I'm trying Lex! Derek and the crew are trying to. Look your uncle Hobbs called and we gotta get you to the nearest airport. He has a plane waiting to get you across the border".

" I won't let you risk your lives for me".

" Lex it's ride or die". Derek said " We're coming with you anyway. Your family and...".

" You don't turn your back on family". Lexia said with a smile and spun her car around " Don't tell my father what I do".

" I'm pretty sure he already knows".

Lexia laughed and sped up toward the cops. She tightened her grip on the wheel and drove straight into the cops.

" Lex your insane"! Irene shouted as she saw her friend slam into the cops, creating a road block.

Lexia stopped right in front of Irene's car and smirked before turning back around.

" Lex don't even think about it"! Irene shouted but it was to late. Lexia had already sped up and drove up a cop car that was upside down and leaning against another car " Your parents are gonna kill me"!

Lexia just laughed again and smirked as Irene followed after her. They took off down the road and Derek said they were fifteen minutes behind.

" Shit! Lex we got a problem". Rich said

" What is it". Lexia said and looked back as she heard sirens and gunshots " Speed it up people"!

The crew sped up and Lexia could see the airport up ahead. They were gonna make it.

" We're almost there"! Irene shouted

Lexia took a sharp left and a bullet barely missed her back tires.

" Lex! Go right"! Irene shouted and Lexia barely made the turn and she smirked as she saw why.

A ramp was tilted up so the teens could jump over a small fence that lead to the plane.

" We made it! Derek where are you"! Lexia shouted

" Five minutes"! Derek shouted

Irene jumped the fence after Lexia and the plane opened up in the back. Lexia entered the plane and saw Irene right behind her.

" Who's the pilot". Lexia asked as she got out of car with Irene

Irene just smirked and watched as a video screen slowly came down. It lit up and Lexia smiled as she saw who was the pilot.

" Uncle Tej"!

" Hey kid". Tej said with a smile

" Where'd you get the plane".

" You don't want to know".

Lexia just smiled and saw Des quickly go into Derek's car, Ruby into Lily's, and Scott into Rich's.

The crew drove into the airplane and Tej closed the door before taking off into the sky.

" My moms gonna kill us". Ruby said smiling at Lexia

" She's gonna kill us, go to heaven to bring us back, and kill us again". Lexia said and burst out laughing

" Well we've got three hours in a plane. Who brought cards". Scott asked

" Oh I did and I also brought monopoly". Lily said with a smile and opened up her trunk

The teens played monopoly until they were half an hour away from Mexico City and switched to cards.

The plane started jerking and the teens all stood up and braced themselves as the plane started jerking more.

" Kids! You gotta get out! They know someone stole a plane and they hacked the plane's system! Your already almost Mexico City and you'll know the way. Grab the parachutes"! Tej shouted

" Tie the parachutes to the cars now"! Lexia shouted

" Lex what the hell are you thinking"!

" No time to explain"!

The crew glanced at each other and did as Lexia said. They tied the parachutes to the car and had the windows down only half an inch so they could pull the string to the parachutes.

" Lex this insane"! Derek shouted

" I know"! Lexia said and felt the plane going down " Uncle Tej! Open the hatch"!

Tej opened up the hatch and Derek was the first to go, followed by Ruby, Scott, Irene and Lexia.

" Don't tell my father"! Lexia shouted at Tej before she backed up and screamed

The teens were screaming both of fear and excitement and pulled the parachute strings when they were getting close to the ground.

The cars jerked up and Lexia let out a sigh of relief. She watched the plane go down and knew Tej would most likely leave back to the Dominican Republic in a few hours.

The teens landed on a road with no cars and the crew took off right away. They all laughed and Lexia was the first to speak " I can't believe we made it".

" Your insane". Derek said

" Your barely figuring that out now". Irene said and everyone started laughing again

They drove for only twenty minutes before they entered Mexico City. The crew found apartments all in the same building, much to their luck, and decided who would share with who.

" I'll share with Lily". Des said

" I'll room with Scott". Rich said with a shrug

" Irene wanna share"? Ruby asked

" Sure. That leaves...Lex your father is gonna kill you if he finds out you and Derek are sharing an apartment". Irene said with a smirk

" It's practice for the future". Lexia said with a smirk and Derek smiled

" We've got one problem". Rich said and everyone raised an eyebrow " We have no clothes or anything"!

" We need those. Well we'll stop by the apartments then leave and get everything we need". Lexia said and her phone started ringing " Hello".

" Lex did you make it across". Hobbs asked and had the phone on speaker since he was with Brian and the family

" Hell yeah I did. The crew made it to. We're all safe. The plane crashed though but we got out before then and Uncle Tej text me when we were looking at apartments that he's fine and heading back to the DR".

" Wait how'd you get out of the plane and Tej didn't".

" Oh we drove out of it. We tied parachutes to our cars and backed out of the airplane".

Brian choked on his beer along with Dom and Letty. Lex drove out of a plane!

" You should've been there! It was exciting"! Lexia shouted with a smile

" No it wasn't exciting! It was scary as hell"! Lily shouted

" When why the hell were you laughing! You wouldn't laugh if you were scared"! Scott shouted

" Shut up Scott! Lexia's trying to talk to her Uncle"! Rich shouted

" Uncle Hob...oh shit. Ruby it's your mom"!

" Don't answer it"! Ruby shouted

" If I don't she'll think something's wrong"!

" Something is wrong! We're in another country! Don't answer it"!

" We'll call back in a while". Brian said " Be safe".

" We will. Bye dad".

Lexia quickly hung up with her family and answered Abigail.

" Hi Abby". Derek said

" Where the hell are you kids"?! Abigail shouted and everyone winced while Hobbs and everyone else stayed quiet

" We're in Orlando". Lexia said causally

" Really? Because I just saw you on the news getting on a damn plane! Now where the hell are you"!

" Scott don't you dare". Rich whispered as he saw his friend ready to crack since Abigail was like there mom.

" We're...". Lily started but panicked and didn't know what to say

" I'm waiting". Abigail said

" Welcome to Mexico City"! A person passing by shouted to a group of people and the teens all winced

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MEXICO CITY! RUBY REESE YOU ARE SO DEAD"!

" Wait your last names Reese"? Lexia said ' Now why does that name ring a bell'? She thought

" Yeah why"? Ruby asked and saw the scared look on her cousins face " Lex"?

Reese. Reese. Arvin Reese. That was the name. Arvin was a drug dealer, her mother's drug deal to more specific and had kidnapped her once.

" Your father kidnapped me when I was fourteen"! Lexia shouted

" Wow and I thought my family was messed up". Desire said

" What you were the kid that went missing for four days"? Ruby said

" Five actually but yes. Longest days of my life and the worst part was my parents didn't even bother looking for me. But what can you expect with parents like that right"?

Nobody answered. Nobody knew what to say and Abby's heart shattered.

" So are we in trouble". Ruby asked after a moment of silence

" Big time. When I get my hands on you I'm gonna kill you, go to heaven to bring you back, and kill you again"! Abby shouted

" See what did I tell you". Lexia said with a smirk

" You look like your mom". Ruby said and saw Lexia's smirk fall

" She's not my mom. She's my mother, she gave birth to me and that's it. My mom is Mia Toretto and that's that".

" Be safe, watch out for each other, and come back". Abigail said " Your in another country and anything can happen. I love all of you".

" Love you to". All the teens replied at once and hung up

" So shopping"? Lily said with a smirk and everyone smiled before racing each other to the mall


	42. Chapter 42

" We need money". Lily said as the realization hit her that Mexico didn't always except U.S dollars " Pesos to be exact".

" The racing here is different. People place bets on who wins the races and if you win you get the pesos. Also Mexico has street racing twenty four seven". Lexia said " Let's see what Mexico has. I'll go first".

Lexia pulled up to an open spot on the road and opened her car door. The crowd went wild and Lexia smirked. Everyone knew who she was.

" Lexia"?

Lexia whipped around and her eyes widened as she saw who had called her. Her best friend Wes.

" Wes". Lexia said with a smile and threw her arms around him " It's been a long time".

" Last time I saw you was almost ten years ago". Wes said

" Seems like yesterday".

" You've been busy. Pulling off a heist in Rio? Never thought you'd have it in you".

" Well you only knew little girl Lexia. I'm princess of the streets now and I'm not a little girl".

" Well your still little but in a threatening way now".

" I wasn't threatening before? That hurts Wes. It really does". Lexia joked and turned toward her crew " Team, this is my older brother Wes. Wes, meet the crew. Derek, my boyfriend...".

" You've got a boyfriend now"? Wes said with a raised eyebrow

" He's good Wes. Don't go all protective mode on me".

" I'm looking out for you",

" He's got it covered". Lexia said with a smile

" Derek, I've seen you on the news. Your a good guy but if you break my little sisters heart I'll run you over. Got it".

" Yes sir". Derek said with a smile

" So how are you two related". Ruby asked

" We're not actually related. We've known each other since we were kids before Wes moved away when I was eight". Lexia said " He's six years old years older then me".

" I looked after you more then your parents did". Wes said

" You raised her". Des said in shock

" Someone had to with parents like that".

" Wes"! A voice called

Everyone turned there heads to see a boy a year older then Wes running toward them.

" Zak what's up". Wes said and Lexia saw the way he looked at Zak.

It was the same way Derek looked at her, Brian looked at Mia, Dom looked at Letty, Han looked at Giselle. It was love.

" Your g...". Lexia started but got elbowed in the ribs

" What's up Zak". Wes said

" Tessa needs your key to the apartment you two share. She left her key in her other purse".

" Here. Tell her don't lose it".

" You got it".

Zak ran back over to his friends and Lexia caught a glimpse of Tessa

She was around 5,6 and had bright red hair that went down to her shoulders. Tessa looked to be around nineteen or twenty and was hanging out with another girl and boy besides Zak.

" Have you asked him out yet". Lexia asked and Wes just glared at her " I'm being serious Wes. I don't care that your gay".

" He likes someone else alright". Wes said

" Has he said so"?

" No but I...".

" Are you scared"?

" What would I be...".

" Does he look at you from across the room"?

" Lex everyone looks...".

" Does he look at you longer than anyone else"?

" I caught him once but where...".

" You know exactly where this is going big brother. I know love when I see it and Zak loves you".

" My love life sucks".

" Same". Des said along with the rest of the crew

" Just stay out of my love life sis alright? Besides his parents are homophobic". Wes said " Mine don't even know I'm gay either".

" So? Find a way to be with him. You want love Wes? Your gonna have to fight like hell for this one".

" What do you know about fighting for love"?

" First time we met I tried to make her crash at a race". Derek said

" Second meeting wasn't so great either. I shot him". Lexia added " His father tried to keep us apart but we had to fight".

" We had to fight hard and almost died for each other".

" I can't"! Wes shouted, louder then he intended to, and everyone stared at him

Lexia glanced over at Zak and saw him stare at Wes in concern. She watched everyone else and smiled as Zak would glance at Wes every couple seconds.

" He loves you". Lexia said " Now I need cash so you wanna race me big bro or are you scared".

" Your on sis". Wes said with a smile and glanced at his crew before calling out " Zak! You in or out"!

" I'm in"! Zak shouted back

" Derek you ready". Lexia said with smirk

" With you I kinda have to be". Derek replied with a smile

Lexia smirked before climbing in her car and saw Wes and Zak glance at each other every now and then.

The race started and Wes watched the way his little sister drove. The teen drove dangerously and like she was being chased by a maniac instead of her friends.

It made Wes wonder what Lexia had gone through when he had moved away. What happened in that house when he moved away?

The house was hell when he was growing up there and it hurt knowing Lexia was left alone to fend for herself. It seemed like yesterday he met Lexia. She was so small, full of life...damaged along the way.

Wes shook his head and snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Derek pass him.

" You wish Derek". Wes said with a smirk and pushed the gas harder

Derek smirked also and saw Lexia was beating Zak no problem.

Lexia crossed the finish line first a few minutes later followed by Wes, Derek and Zak. The crowd cheered and as Lexia stepped out of the car, Wes suddenly saw her when she was eight stepping out of her parents car after a trip the first trip to the hospital.

That was the first of many times Wes had seen Lexia leave to the hospital. The ambulance had even came a few times and each time Lexia came back a little piece of her was broken.

" Yo bro you in there". Lexia said as she waved a hand in front of Wes' face

" What? Yeah I'm here". Wes said and shook his head

" You scared me for a moment there".

" You always scared me when you were a kid Lex". Wes replied and looked away

" Let's go for a drive. We'll take your car".

Lexia threw her keys to Derek who caught them with one hand.

" I'll see be in two hours. Don't wait up". Lexia said before she got in the passenger seat of Wes' car.

" I'll see you back at the house". Wes said and was about to get in the car but Zak grabbed his wrist

" Be careful alright. I don't need another person I care about dead". Zak said

" Your not gonna lose me Zak".

" You don't know that Wes. You never know".

" Take this". Wes said as he took off his necklace with his initial on it and placed in Zak's hand " I'll be back for that alright? I'll meet you at the burger place by the house in two hours".

Zak made his hand with the necklace into a fist before giving Wes a hug who didn't waste a second in hugging back.

" I can't lose you after just losing my sister Wes. I'd die if anything happened to you". Zak whispered

Zak's older sister had died in a car accident three weeks ago and ever since then he's been terrified to lose anyone.

" I'd die if anything happened to you to". Wes said and pulled away from the hug

" Two hours is all you got. After two hours I'm going looking for you". Zak said

" Two hours".

Wes got in the car and gave Zak one last look before drove down the road with Lexia smiling at him.


	43. Chapter 43

" Don't say a word". Wes said as Lexia opened her mouth to speak

" Oh come on bro. I can't say one word about Zak".

" No".

" Fine".

It was quiet for ten minutes before Lexia spoke up again " Wes how'd you know I would be okay when you left".

" I didn't". Wes said and pulled over before he looked at Lexia " I was so worried about you I crossed the border a few times".

" Wes that's a thirty two hour drive".

" And a four hour flight".

" I know you drove".

" I had to make sure you were okay Lex. Your my little sister and if anything happened to you I would lose it".

" How often".

" Once every two weeks until you moved. I flew the first time, drove the second, third time I flew".

" You switched every time".

" It wasn't easy but you were worth it. Zak came with me once but that was when you moved. I was a wreck that night".

Nine years ago

" This is it". Zak asked as Wes parked across the street from Lexia's house

" Somethings not right. Her dads truck isn't outside and that's not her moms car". Wes said

" Maybe they got new cars"?

" No that's not it".

Zak was about to reply until he saw a family of five leave the house next door and enter Lexia's house.

" Son of a bitch"! Wes shouted and Zak jumped at the sudden outburst " She's not here"!

Wes drove down the road and Zak shouted at him to stop the car once Wes hit one sixty in a matter of seconds.

" Wes"! Zak shouted as his best friend stepped out of the car and into the pouring rain

" She's gone Zak! My sister is gone"! Wes shouted as he heard Zak open his car door

" She's not gone Wes! She just moved! She's still alive and that's what matters"!

" She could be dead! Her parents don't give a shit about her! I was the one who did! I raised her from when she was three to eight then I had to move! I was the one who looked after her! I was the one who played with Lexia! I was the one who even taught her how to write her own god damn name! I was her parent"!

" I'm sure she's not dead! She might be in a hell hole but that does not mean she's dead! Wes you raised her for crying out loud! She's probably just like you! Stubborn as hell, a fighter, smart, funny, sweet, the list goes on! That girl is not gonna give up her life without a fight"!

" Her parents are the reason she almost died a thousand times! It doesn't matter she was raised by me! I'm not there to protect her anymore"!

" I know this hurts but she's gonna be just fine"!

" You don't know that Zak! She's gonna drown and I'm not gonna be able to save her, she'll die without me and I...".

Wes would've finished his sentence except Zak slapped him across the face. Hard.

" Ow! Zak what the hell"! Wes shouted and rubbed his cheek

" Stop whining and get in the damn car. We're gonna find your sister even if it kills me".

Zak didn't wait for a reply and got in the drivers seat. Wes was still outside and Zak honked the horn, snapping his best friend out of a trance.

Once Wes got in the car the two drove around for five hours before they called a quits.

" Wes she's gonna be okay". Zak said as they started driving back to the border after they got food from a fast food place.

" She's a child Zak. She's gonna drown".

" If you keep believing that your gonna drown yourself. I haven't met Lexia but I know if she was raised by you, she's not gonna go down without a fight. You'll see her again. It might be a while but you'll see her again".

Wes didn't reply and let Zak's words swirl around in his head. Would he see Lexia again? What would she be doing in Mexico?

" If I do see her again she'll be on the news and a wanted criminal". Wes said with a smirk as he thought about it " She'll be trouble".

" You raised her that way". Zak said before brushing out laughing along with Wes

" What are you odds of that actually happening".

Zak and Wes laughed even harder and a few years later, Lexia was all over the news.

" It appears a man hunt is under way for four fugitives tonight. Multiple federal and local agencies have joined forces in the search for Dominic Toretto and his accomplices Brian O'Connor, Mia Toretto and his niece Lexia O'Connor Toretto".

Wes and Zak both looked at the tv as there friend Tessa paused it and Zak smirked at Wes.

" Told you she'd be alive". Zak said

" Told you she'd be trouble and a wanted criminal". Wes said with a smile

Present

" Did you see me after that"? Lexia asked with s smirk

" Everyone saw you pull off the biggest heist in Brazil, it's kinda hard to miss".

Lexia let out a small laugh and Wes just smiled at his little sister before driving again.

" Tell me about Tessa. She seems nice". Lexia said

" Tessa takes shit from no one and is one tough girl. I met her at a race when I was eighteen and we just started hanging out. After six months I told her I was gay at a bar and she just smiled and ordered the next round of shots. Girl can drink. She's my best friend and we decided to move in together after she wanted out of her house. Her dad's never around and when he is steals her cash and leaves again. Her mom died when she was young and that's when her dad drifted".

" Tough girl".

" Sometimes you have no other choice but to be strong and fight".

" Trust me I know. I've had to be strong from the day I was born. It made me a fighter in the end. I went to hell but came back stronger than ever. You never know how strong you really are until being strong is the only choice you have".

" I taught you that". Wes said with a smile

" Believe it or not I listened to most things you told me as a kid".

" You hardly ever listened to me. Especially when I told you not to climb that tree in the backyard remember that? I told you the branch was gonna break and you being stubborn at age eight, didn't listen and grabbed the branch anyway".

" I fell on you". Lexia said with a laugh " You broke your arm and I walked away with a few scratches on my body".

" It was worth it".

" The branch was worth it".

" So how long you here for".

" Three months, maybe a couple weeks longer since I left Miami earlier than planned. Speaking of early my uncle Hobbs told me to find a crew and he'll meet up with me in a week but that's to long. I need to start taking down the biggest drug cartel now".

Wes slammed on the brakes as Lexia brought up the drug cartels and heard her forehead hit the dashboard.

" Ow! Wes! What the hell"! Lexia shouted

" Are you suicidal Lex! You can't take on Diablo! Your gonna get yourself killed"!

" I don't care what it takes! I've got a family to get back to and this is the only one I can get pardoned! I didn't ask your permission either! Your not my god damn father! I'm taking on the biggest drug cartel in Mexico City and it looks like I'm doing it without you"!

Lexia opened her car door and then slammed it as hard as she could. Wes cursed before he opened his door and shouted " Lex get back here now"!

" Screw you"! Lexia shouted and kept walking

" Lexia Amy Rodriguez get your ass over here"!

" It's O'Connor Toretto"!

" Where the hell are you going"!

" Far from you"!

Wes let out a frustrated grunt and put his forehead against the car door as he saw Lexia borrow someone's car.

" Don't wait up"! Lexia shouted before hopping in the car and driving away as fast as she could, leaving Wes staring after her.


	44. Chapter 44

Wes watched Lexia drive down the road and cursed to himself. That girl was going to be the death of him.

Wes got back in the car and was tempted to go after his sister but decided he wanted to live and not got thrown off the road.

" Damn it"! Wes shouted as he hit the steering wheel and ran a hand through his hair and jumped as a car honked behind him

Wes started driving again and couldn't help but think back to the day Lexia and him had met

_Fourteen Years Ago_

_Wes was only ten when he met a little girl from next door. She was around four maybe five and had blonde hair with blue eyes like the ocean._

_She was playing outside with chalk and her house door was open so incase anything happened her parents would hear._

_" Hi". Wes said and Lexia looked up with a smile on her face " My names Wes. What's yours"._

_" Lexia"._

_" Mind if I join you"?_

_" Nope. Here, you can have blue"._

_Wes silently took the chalk from Lexia and started drawing on the sidewalk. People walked by and Wes couldn't help but notice a car was parked across the street_

_He stared at the car a moment and shrugged his shoulders before going back to drawing on the sidewalk with Lexia_

Present

Wes couldn't believe how long ago that was. It seemed like just yesterday he was outside meeting his new little sister.

Wes never told Lexia the truth about who her father was but, he figured Brian had told her once he had his daughter back.

Wes had met Brian once after a week of seeing the car and his new brother instincts kicked in and he was gonna see who was in the car and protect his sister

_Fourteen Years Ago_

_It had been a week since Wes started hanging out with Lexia and he couldn't help but notice a car that was always parked outside._

_All windows were tinted so you couldn't see in and Wes' new brother instincts kicked in and needed to get to the bottom of things._

_So Wes decided the best way to get the person out of the car was to pretend to be hurt and then question the said person. He was only ten but he was gonna protect Lexia no matter what._

_Wes grabbed his skateboard and did a simple trick but pretended to fall, well he actually did fall, and act like he hurt himself._

_He grabbed his hand and made himself cry a couple tears and to his surprise, the persons that got out of the car looked exactly like Lexia._

_Same blue eyes, same blonde hair, same facial features. Everything was exactly like his new sister and he blurted out " You're Lexia's father"._

_The man's eyes widened and Wes knew he was right. But that left so many questions and he wanted to ask all of them right away._

_" You can't tell her". The man said and Wes was about to ask why until he heard a door open and the man quickly got back in the car and closed the car door_

_Wes looked at the car with a confused look and heard Lexia shout his name as she rushed outside._

_" Wes"!_

_Wes stood up and saw Lexia standing on the sidewalk with a coloring book and a box of crayons_

_" I'm coming Lex". Wes said and grabbed his skateboard before standing up and smiled at the car_

Present

Wes couldn't believe how long ago that was. It seemed like only yesterday but it wasn't. His sister was all grown up and she did it without him.

She was tough that's for sure, still is from what he's seen and heard on the news. It was nice seeing Lexia on the news, except when she got in a car accident when she was fourteen

_Three years Ago_

_Wes was alone for the night. Tessa had gone out with some of her friends for a girls night and the crew was doing there own things tonight._

_Wes grabbed his computer and looked at the LA news. He did it every night to keep track of Lexia and his heart sank as he saw the main news story._

_' Drunk Driver hits own daughter in car accident, kills passenger daughters boyfriend'_

_Wes spit out his drink and his heart stopped. Lexus's father hit his own daughter and killed whoever was in the car with her. She's got to be devastated._

_He clicked on the video and he felt his eyes fill with tears. There was his sister, looking so heartbroken and lost._

_Lexia was crying her eyes out and Wes hoped he would see Brian but there was no sign of him. His sister was alone._

_The camera moved to the car crash and Wes couldn't believe how bad it was. Lexia's car was trashed and it had flipped over at least six times and had landed upside down._

_The passenger side was damaged more and Wes knew that was the side that Lexia's father had slammed into._

_Wes just wanted so bad to give his sister a huge hug and comfort her, tell her it was okay, she's gonna be fine._

_" Wes"._

_Wes jumped at the sound of Zak's voice and saw his friend looking at him in concern._

_" What's wrong". Zak said with worry as he saw Wes was crying and saw his computer " Is that..."._

_" She got in an accident". Wes said and his voice cracked " And her own idiot father was the cause of it"._

_" Wes I'm so sorry". Zak said and sat down next to him and pulled him into a side hug " But look? She's alive. She's broken but she's alive"._

_Wes didn't speak. He just leaned his body against Zak and played the rest of the video but he wish he didn't._

_The camera moved to Lexia and the teen lifted her up and Wes could tell his sister was a wreck. She had blood on the side of her face, her lip was busted, she grabbed her ribs, and her arm was in a sling._

_Where was Brian?! He should be there for his daughter! His heartbroken, damaged daughter._

_" Look at her eyes". Zak said_

_Wes looked closely at Lexia's eyes and he felt more tears stream down his face. Her vibrant blue eyes weren't so vibrant anymore but Wes saw what Zak was talking about._

_The fire in her eyes. There was still a small spark of fire and hope in the young teens eyes and Wes couldn't help be proud of her._

_" You raised her alright". Zak said with a smile and Wes just smirked_

Present

Wes snapped out of memory lane and cursed before he suddenly did a u-turn and called Zak

" Come on Zak. Pick up". Wes said after the phone had rang five times

" Hey you alright". Zak said and put him on speaker so his crew and Lexia's crew could hear

" Yeah. I'm fine but we gotta find Lexia".

" You lost her"! Everyone shouted " How"!

" I didn't lose her. She got out of the car after I yelled her for going after Diablo and stole someone's car".

" She's going after Diablo?! Is your sister insane"! Tessa shouted

" Seems like it. If she finds Diablo she's gonna need our help".

" You raised a lunatic". Zak mumbled and Wes smirked

" You haven't seen Lex as a lunatic yet". Irene said with a smirk " When you drive out of a plane with her, that's thirty thousand feet in the air, you'll see how crazy that girl is".

" Wes you raised a crazy girl". Darrel said with a laugh

" Damn right he did". Amanda said and started laughing

Wes had to smile at his crew. He met Darrel after he beat him after a race and he met Amanda at one of Tessa's crazy parties.

" So how do we find Lexia". Scott said

" We know where she's gonna end up". Zak said with a sigh

" Hell Alley". Wes said with a sigh also

" It's a place where all the drug deals go down and where most people go missing or worse". Tessa said and everyone winced " But it's the only place you can find Diablo".

" Then lets out and save our sister". Lily said and Wes smiled

" See you soon Wes". Zak said " Be safe".

" You to Zak".

Zak hung up first and Wes took a deep breathe before speeding up and heading to Hell Alley.

" I'm coming Lex". Wes whispered


	45. Chapter 45

" Hey Der we should call Hobbs and tell him Lex isn't waiting before we take off". Lily said

" Put him on speaker. No doubt he's with her family". Irene said

" Who's Hobbs". Zak asked

" He works with the FBI and helps the O'Connor Toretto family get out of trouble". Derek said

" Well actually the first time they met he was supposed to arrest them but he became family to them instead". Des said

" That'll happen when you meet them". Scott said

" Looking forward to it". Zak said with a smile

" Alright here we go". Derek said and called Hobbs

L.A

" She's not gonna wait". Brian said " Once she hits Mexico and finds her brother Wes, she's gone".

Hobbs was about to speak until his phone started ringing and saw it was Derek.

" What's going on Gallegos". Hobbs said and put the phone on speaker

" Lex isn't waiting. We're going after Diablo now". Derek said and Brian face palmed " Wes went after her and were leaving now".

" And by the time you get here, it'll be to late Hobbs. We gotta do this alone". Irene said

" Call Lex now". Hobbs said with a sigh and Irene called Lexia and put her on speaker

Mexico

Lexia gripped the wheel as she drove down the road. She had stopped to ask someone where she could find Diablo and they said she was crazy but gave her directions anyway.

Her phone started ringing and she was debating whether to answer it or not but decided to answer it as she saw it was Irene

" What up sis". Lexia said

" Lex it's Hobbs". Hobbs said " Can you hear me".

" Yeah kinda muffled but I can hear you. I'm not waiting Uncle Hobbs. I got a family to get back to".

" I know kid and I'm not gonna stop you. You have one last, bring Diablo to the US. Not his goons, him himself".

" How am I supposed to that".

" With help". Wes said and Lexia knew Zak had called Wes

" And you know about Diablo? You freaked out when I said I'm going after him"!

" You're my sister of course I'm gonna freak out"!

" I don't need you to be my dad Wes"!

" I made a deal with Brian that I would always look after you! I'm not breaking that"!

" Wait, you knew my dad"?!

" That's enough"! Brian shouted much to everyone's surprise " Lex I met Wes when you were four".

" And you never told me you knew about my brother? Why"?

" Everything was gonna be explained at your eighteenth birthday. But not everything goes to plan. Like right now. Are you up for this"?

" I was born ready". Lex said with a smirk

" Then listen up all of you. Your job is to bring Diablo to the United States and the FBI will take him into custody". Hobbs said

" How? Diablo has never left Mexico". Zak asked

" That's your job to figure out. Between all of you you'll be fine and can think of something".

" We can get close and see how that works. We agreed to run errands or whatever". Lex said

" Take as much time as you need kid but the sooner you get Diablo...".

" The sooner we can come home". Lexia said with a smile

" Be safe kid". Dom said

" We both know I never do anything Uncle Dom".

Everyone burst out laughing before they hung up with Lexia's family and each other. Zak stayed on the phone with Wes however and knew his best friend was hurting

" Alright spill it". Zak said as he got in his car and started driving

" She's grown". Wes said with a sigh " She's not that little girl anymore Zak".

" It's hard for you isn't you"?

" I should've been there for her. I was her brother, hell I was her father, and it's just hard seeing her...".

" As an adult? She's a tough kid and that's all because of you. You raised a crazy, fearless, strong, independent girl".

" Thanks Zak".

" Anytime Wes. Hold on why is your dad calling me"?

" What"?

" What'd you do Wes. Did you steal his money again? Punch him in the face? Have a fight"?

" I got my mom out three days ago".

Zak was silent for a moment and knew what Wes was talking about. Wes' dad was abusive to his mom and Wes had finally convinced her to leave.

The relationship wasn't always abusive. Wes had said that it started happening once they moved to Mexico from LA.

Zak remembered the first time he saw what Wes went through in his life. It was a shock to see and Zak had somehow managed to keep it together.

_Four years ago_

_It was almost noon when Zak arrived at Wes' parents house. The plan was to meet at Wes and Tessa's apartment but Wes had texted him last minute to meet at his parents house._

_Zak was kinda shocked Wes' parents were alive since Wes never mentioned them in the year he had known him. Zak figured that his relationship with his parents wasn't that good so he didn't like to bring it up._

_The twenty year old was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard something shatter from inside the house._

_He got out of the car and knocked on the door before saying "Wes? Is everything alright"._

_" Be out in a few". Wes replied and Zak flung the door open as he heard another thing shatter._

_Zak stood in the doorway shocked for a moment as Wes' mother was crying, her face was bruised in a couple spots, and she had a busted lip._

_Zak stepped more into the house and saw three broken beer bottles on the kitchen floor, a shattered glass picture frame across the room and blood on the counter...wait blood on the counter?!_

_" WES"! Zak shouted and ran into the living room just in time to see Wes get thrown across the room and go through the small round glass table._

_" Zak?! What the hell are you doing?! I told you I'd be out in a few"! Wes shouted and looked right at his father_

_" You expect me to stay outside when I can hear things shattering outside? Like hell I am". Zak replied as he helped Wes up_

_" Mom! Let's go"! Wes shouted once he was up on his own two feet and Zak's eyes widened as he saw his friends back_

_There was little pieces of glass sticking out and blood ran running down Wes' back but he must have so much adrenaline he didn't feel it yet._

_" Wes I...". Wes' mom started_

_" Mom! Your not staying here! Open your eyes! This isn't love anymore! You don't need dad anymore"! Wes shouted_

_" I think it's best you leave son". Wes' dad said with a smirk_

_" Like hell I'm leaving! I'm calling the cops if you don't come with me mom"!_

_" She doesn't want to isn't that right Glory"._

_Glory slowly nodded and Wes tackled his father against the floor, earning a scream from Glory and his name being called by Zak_

_" Wes! Your gonna kill your father"! Zak shouted as Wes slammed his fathers head against the floor and punched him in the face_

_" You ever touch mom again I'll kill you"! Wes shouted and punched his father one last time, knocking his unconscious before looking at his mother " Next time he hits you call me or the cops got"?_

_Glory was shaking as she looked at her husband on the floor and jumped as Wes shouted " Ma! You hear me"!_

_" Yes". Glory managed out and let out a sob as Wes walked right out the door with Zak right behind him_

_" Wes...". Zak said as they got in the car and started driving_

_" My families fucked up": Wes said quickly " I don't bring em up because, well you saw why. My dad's name is Santiago and my mom's name is Glory"._

_" Wes how long has that been going on"?_

_" The abuse? Since I moved to Mexico when I was fourteen"._

_" Five years"?_

_" Yup and she won't leave"._

_" That's gotta be tough on you Wes. If you need anything, you can talk to me"._

_" I know Zak and thank you"._

_" It's what friends are for"._

Present

" Zak. You there"?

Zak shook his head a couple times and didn't realize he had spaced out for for more than five minutes.

" Yeah yeah I'm here. Sorry".

" Don't worry about it. I found Lexia, I'll see you soon. Love you".

Wes hung up the phone and didn't realized what he said but Zak did and he was a little bit confused but at the same time felt something he had never really felt before.


End file.
